The XFiles: The Truth is out there
by Spikis
Summary: Tras el cierre de los expedientes x por parte del FBI, Mulder y Scully son apartados de la investigación de casos paranormales. Sin embargo, nuevos sucesos dan a entender que la verdad puede estar más cerca que nunca.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes oficiales de The X-files son propiedad de la FOX y de su creador Chris Carter**

**NOTA: En principio tenía la idea de ubicar el fic en el momento del primer film. Una especie de "film alternativo", que pueda seguirse sin tener demasiadas referencias de la serie porque así es más sencillo poder llevar la historia hacia donde interese. No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá.Espero captar la esencia de la serie.**

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE SIBERIA**

- No llenaríamos ni un autobús con las formas de vida que podamos encontrar en este cubo de hielo.

El jeep avanzaba a gran velocidad por el antiguo camino vecinal que había estado en desuso hasta hace pocos años. A ambos lados del camino se extendía un desierto de hielo, antaño un poblado bosque de coníferas. La temperatura en aquella región siberiana era tan baja que apenas nevaba. Aún así, el paisaje era completamente blanco, que se iba oscureciendo a medida que avanzaba el atardecer. Pronto sería noche cerrada. Los cristales del jeep se empezaban a congelar y tendrían que parar para rascar la fina película de hielo que se estaba empezando a generar por el exterior.

-La culpa es tuya. Sabías que tarde o temprano tendrías que visitar el terreno. ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer un estudio sobre la recuperación de la biodiversidad en esta maldita zona?

-Pensé que me apoyabas en esto, Lucy. Dijiste que podría ser interesante -el jeep dio un brinco y casi se salió del camino - Y conduce con más cuidado, ¿Quieres?

- Exacto, dije que "podría" ser interesante. Nunca dije "Mark, pilla tu mochila que nos vamos de excursión a Siberia". Y conduzco bastante mejor que tú, ¿vale?.

- Claro, jefa.

Habían llegado a Siberia hace una semana, para empezar el estudio en el lago Baikal. Las autoridades siberianas les habían facilitado un listado de los refugios donde hacer escala y estaciones científicas situadas por todo el norte del país gracias al acuerdo firmado por la universidad de Manchester, que era quien en gran parte iba a financiar aquel estudio. Seguirían rumbo norte a lo largo del río Lena hasta el Ártico, haciendo un muestreo de la fauna de la región. No les había ido especialmente bien la cosa, y sobre todo, aquella jornada había sido nefasta. El botín del día se había reducido a un par de gusanos que rascaban el hielo y una especie de roedor común. Fue por ello que decidieron ampliar la jornada de trabajo y la zona de muestreo, pero no habían obtenido ningún éxito. Más aún, se les había echado encima la noche, estaba helando de verdad, y el refugio más cercano estaría a unos 20 Km. El camino cada vez serpenteaba menos y Lucy pisó el acelerador. Como si se tratara de un acto reflejo, Mark encendió la radio del jeep.

-¿Por qué haces eso?. No hablas ruso.

- Tu manera de conducir me pone nervioso. -pulsó repetidamente el botón de sintonías hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y empezó a sonar _All the things she said_- En todas partes tienen canales musicales. -dijo con una sonrisa

-Por dios, odio a las Tatu.

Mark encendió la luz del interior, se giró sobre el asiento y comenzó a buscar algo entre el desorden de mapas y cajas de cartón con botes de muestras que era la parte trasera del jeep. La musica se empezó a distorsionar, hasta que acabó por oirse sólo un sonido de estática.

- Oye, no lo quites.

-Yo no he tocado la maldita radio.

Las luces del vehículo comenzaron a parpadear.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho? -dijo Mark

-¡Ya te he dicho que no he hecho nada!

El jeep comenzó a aminorar su velocidad hasta que el motor se apagó con un ruido ahogado. Lucy frenó e intentó arrancarlo. Nada. Finalmente las luces se apagaron también.

-Genial -masculló Mark mientras se abrochaba la cremallera del parka. Luego, abrió la puerta y bajó del vehículo para internarse en la oscuridad de la noche. Levantó el capó del vehículo.

No veía nada, pero al menos no olía a quemado.

-Intenta arrancarlo -dijo con la cabeza metida bajo el capó.

Lucy intentó arrancar el jeep, pero era inútil. Mark siguió husmeando entre el motor, aunque tampoco es que entendiese mucho del tema. Algo empezó a clarear y ante sus ojos apareció claramente la forma del motor. ¿Volvia a hacerse de día?. Imposible. Mark se incorporó y miró hacia el horizonte. La noche no era tan oscura en el norte. Parecía mentira, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba amaneciendo. Lucy salió del coche.

-¿Qué demonios es aquello? ¿Una aurora boreal?

Sintieron cómo el suelo empezaba a temblar bajo sus pies y un ruido monótono comenzaba a oirse en la lejanía. Permanecieron como dos estatuas, contemplando el fenómeno que se estaba originando al norte. Una luz que estaba abriendo el horizonte y que se acercaba, veloz, hacia ellos, inundándolo todo. El ruido, ensordecedor, formaba ya parte de ellos. El paisaje siberiano dejó de ser negro, para volver al blanco más luminoso que habían visto jamás. Pronto no pudieron distinguir ni contornos ni figuras, y la luz se convirtió en algo dañino. Gritaron, trataron de volver al jeep. Luego, no vieron nada más.

**23 horas más tarde -Tunguska (Siberia)**

Un hombre vestido en un uniforme del ejército ruso venía corriendo entre la nieve y se acercó a una zona iluminada donde había otros dos hombres vestidos con parkas oscuros que no eran militares. Les tendió la mano y les habló en un casi perfecto inglés.

-Han tardado más de lo que esperaba.

- La tormenta de esta mañana empeoró bastante las cosas. La mitad del equipo no ha llegado aún -le contestó uno de los hombres, con acento de Arkansas mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-¿Tienen asegurada la zona, Mihail? -preguntó el otro hombre.

- No ha entrado nadie desde que se produjo el incidente y hemos evacuado varias localidades cercanas.

-Bien. ¿Podemos verlo?

-Está tras esa colina

El militar ruso señaló un punto alejado un centenar de metros y los tres se encaminaron hacia allí.

-Asombrosamente, la zona apenas contiene una radiación residual. Ah, y hemos cerrado el espacio aéreo tal como nos dijeron. Tenemos dos cazas sobrevolándolo ininterrumpidamente.

-Perfecto. Es de máxima prioridad que esto no salga a la luz.

-Claro, no queremos que el mundos e entere de que mi país hace pruebas nucleares -dijo Mihail, en el momento en que su teléfono movil comenzó a sonar. Se alejó unos metros.

-¿Pruebas nucleares? ¿Putin les ha dicho eso?-preguntó uno de los estadounidenses al otro.

-Es la mejor opción, por ahora. Que sigan creyendo eso.

Mihail se les acercó de nuevo.

-Me han dicho que tienen a todos mis hombres a su entera disposición. ¿Estarán ustedes al mando, entonces?

-No, lo está él -dijo el hombre de Arkansas, señalando al helicóptero que se aproximaba hacia ellos y que comenzó a describir un círculo en el aire con la intención de aterrizar.

El hombre de Arkansas se despidió de su compañero y del general ruso y se encaminó hacia el helicóptero que acababa de tomar tierra. esperó junto a él, hasta que descendió un hombre canoso y vestido con un traje gris, al que le lanzaron un abrigo. Se lo puso y metió una mano en el bolsillo para sacar un paquete de tabaco y un encendedor. Se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios y lo encendió dando 2 profundas caladas. Con rostro serio se acercó al hombre que le esperaba.

-Está tras aquella colina, señor.

-LLeveme allí.

Ambos caminaron sobre la nieve durante un rato, hasta que llegaron a la cima de la pequeña colina. Bajo ellos se extendía un cráter de un par de kilómetros de diámetro, cuya circunferencia estaba iluminada a intervalos por potentes focos del ejército. El fumador permaneció impasible, observando aquél espectáculo. Luego, sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número.

-Soy yo. Estoy en la zona.

Aguardó unos instantes, escuchando lo que le decían desde el otro lado de la línea. Luego, volvió a hablar.

-Es mucho peor de lo que pensábamos. Puede poner en peligro todo el proyecto. Hay que reunir de urgencia al Comité y decidir qué camino vamos a seguir a partir de ahora.

Tras colgar el teléfono se quedó comtemplando el aterrador paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos mientras el cigarrillo se iba consumiendo entre sus dedos.

_**THE X-FILES : **_

_**THE TRUTH IS OUT THERE**_

**_NEW YORK _****_09:35 AM_**

Bajo un torrencial aguacero, el ford Taurus negro entró a gran velocidad en la intersección de la calle 42 con la avenida Lexington y aparcó junto a los coches de policía situados en la entrada al edificio Chrysler. Se bajaron una mujer y dos hombres, todos vestidos con chubasqueros azules grabados con letras amarillas a la espalda, donde se podía leer FBI y se reunieron con el jefe de policía que estaba hablando por la radio de su coche. Tiró el receptor al asiento y se giró hacia ellos.

-Soy la agente especial Dana Scully. ¿Cuánta gente queda en el edificio?

-No lo sabemos con certeza. No es fácil evacuar un edificio así. Sus hombres ya están dentro.

-¿Y Norton?

-Está atrincherado en el piso 61

Scully pasó de largo sin prestar más atención al policía y atravesó las puertas del vestíbulo, flanqueada por dos jóvenes agentes del FBI.

Siguió avanzando por el vestíbulo en dirección a los ascensores. Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar en su chaqueta. Lo cogió al tercer tono.

-Scully

-¿Scully, dónde estás?

-Acabo de entrar al edificio. Manhattan está colapsada por la tormenta y las calles que hemos cortado.

-Habrás descubierto que los ascensores han sido inutilizados.

Scully pulsó varias veces el botón junto a la puerta del ascensor principal. Ni siquiera se iluminó.

-Genial.

-Ha cortado la energía para ganar tiempo.

Scully se giró y miró a su alrededor con el teléfono pegado a su oreja.

-Mulder, ¿dónde estás?

-Piso 45...46.

-¿Estás subiendo andando? Me impresiona.

-No hacía un buen día para salir a correr, así que me decanté por esto -dijo Mulder.

Scully se apartó del teléfono unos segundos para hablar con sus 2 agentes.

-Los generadores de emergencia están en el sótano -les dijo, y ambos agentes partieron corriendo en aquella dirección.

-Mulder..., ¿me vas a decir qué haces ahí arriba?

-Nuestro trabajo. ¿Para qué nos enviaron aquí?

-¿Para asegurar este edificio?

-Creí que nuestro principal objetivo era evitar que Jason Norton se suicidara.

Scully comenzó a deambular por el vestíbulo, mientras por las escaleras bajaban las pocas personas que aún quedaban en los pisos superiores.

-Mulder, Jason Norton no se va a suicidar. Cuando una persona se quiere suicidar no dice a todo el mundo que lo va a hacer a no ser que quiera reivindicar algo o llamar la atención. Normalmente suelen ser maniobras financieras. Norton controla varias de las principales empresas de Wall Street. Con el anuncio de su suicido, la bolsa se ha desplomado esta mañana y él está ganando cientos de millones en sus empresas fantasmas. Fin de la historia. Yo ni siquiera hubiese evacuado el edificio ni acordonado la manzana, pero ese hombre es una de las personas más influyentes del país y el protocolo es así. Te aseguro que ese ricachón no se va a tirar desde el piso 61.

-¿Por qué crees que la gente se suicida, Scully?

-Oh, Mulder, otra vez no. -dijo mientras miraba al techo.

- El sociólogo francés Emile Durkheim dijo que los suicidios responden esencialmente a causas sociales. Las sociedades presentan ciertos síntomas patológicos de integración o regulación social, ya sea excesiva o insuficiente del individuo en la colectividad. El suicidio es entonces un hecho social.

-Mulder, ¿a dónde quieres llegar? -dijo Scully con una falta total de interés, mientras esperaba a que retornara la electricidad al ascensor.

-El suicidio ha estado ligado a la humanidad y sus costumbres: los mayas, según refiere la historia, veneraban a Ixtab, la diosa del suicidio, y en Oriente, los japoneses se hacían el harakiri para lavar su deshonra.

-Pareces todo un experto en el tema..

-Fue a partir del siglo XIX cuando se perdió ese sentido de socialización, inserto en la ritualidad. La sociedad emergente rechazó aquel paradigma medieval. La muerte fue liberada y pasó al dominio privado, el cadáver era velado en la casa, sepultado en familia, y en ese sentido la muerte pasó a depender cada vez más de la voluntad del individuo. De este modo, la sociedad occidental se había desvinculado de la muerte y del suicidio en particular.

-¿Quieres decir que la gente no se suicida por voluntad propia?

-No cuando eres Jason Norton, al menos.

-¿Estás insinuando que alguien le está instando al suicidio a uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo?

- Ya lo vas pillando.

Scully se paró y tomó aire.

-Mulder, han cerrado los expedientes X. Tienes que dejar de buscar lo que no existe.

-Te lo confirmaré en unos minutos, Scully -dijo Mulder, y apagó su teléfono.

Fox Mulder se tuvo que apoyar unos instantes en un descansillo para recuperar algo de aire, pero finalmente llegó al piso 61, donde Jason Norton le aguardaba sentado en el sillón de cuero de su despacho.

-Le felicito. Ha sido el primero en subir los 61 pisos andando. ¿Han evacuado ya el edificio?

- Soy el agente especial Fox Mulder, del FBI

-Sé quién es. Le esperaba.

-¿Me conoce?-preguntó Mulder asombrado.

-Digamos que he seguido de cerca su cruzada. Hombrecillos verdes, ¿eh?

-Usted no se va a suicidar, ¿verdad?

-Oh, sí que lo voy a hacer. Es necesario. Mi papel en esta representación está tocando a su fin. Mi muerte quizás dé una vaga esperanza al resto. Me gustaría que mis hijos pudiesen tener un futuro.-sacó una PDA de su bolsillo y la puso sobre la mesa de roble de su despacho.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Mulder

-Información por la que mucha gente está dispuesta a matar. ¿Quiere descubrir la verdad? Es suya.

Mulder estuvo a punto de coger la PDA pero titubeó.

-Los expedientes x están cerrados.

-Ya lo sé, agente Mulder. Estuve presente en esa votación.

-¿Y qué votó usted? -le preguntó Mulder con sarcasmo.

-Agente Mulder...no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Mulder hizo ademán de dar media vuelta y salir de aquél despacho. Avanzó unos pasos hacia la puerta y se giró de nuevo.

-No crea que voy a entrar en este juego.

-Yo creo que sí. Entre la información que le acabo de ofrecer se encuentra el paradero de su hermana, Samantha.

Mulder no dijo nada y le miró fijamente a los ojos. No parecía que aquél hombre estuviese mintiendo. Aquello iba muy en serio. Mulder extendió su mano hacia la mesa y agarró la PDA.

-Eso está mejor -dijo Norton. -Mucho depende ahora de usted. Por cierto, comprenderá que dada la vital importancia de lo que le acabo de entregar, si alguien supiera que la tiene usted...

-Me matarían. Aún así, se enterarán de que me la dio a mí. Pondrán patas arriba este despacho para encontrarlo.

Jason Norton se puso en pie y abrió un armario que tenía a su espalda. Mulder sacó su teléfono y llamó a Scully.

El ascensor acababa de sobrepasar el piso 40 cuando el movil comenzó a sonar. Era Mulder.

-Scully, tenías razón. Ese tipo no va a saltar del piso 61.

-Ya te dije que perdíamos el tiempo...

-Tiene una bomba -la interrumpió Mulder.- Tienes que evacuar todo el edificio en menos de 4 minutos. 3:59, 3:58... deprisa, Scully!

-¿Qué? Mulder, estoy subiendo en el ascensor hacia donde estás tú.

El ascensor se paró bruscamente y la luz se fue.

-Mulder, han cortado la energía!

-Scully, tienes que salir de ahí! No hay tiempo!

Mulder agarró a Jason Norton de la corbata y se inclinó sobre él.

-Pare esa bomba!

-No se puede parar. Lo siento. El edificio aguantará. Solo volarán unos cuantos pisos.

Mulder se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia las escaleras con el teléfono pegado a la cara.

-¡¿Scully, en qué piso estás?!

-No lo sé. Creo que había pasado el piso 50. Voy a intentar abrir las puertas manualmente!

Siguió corriendo escaleras abajo y descendió varios pisos. Se paró frente al cartel que indicaba que estaba en el piso 56 y miró hacia la zona de ascensores.

-Vamos, Scully. Necesito alguna señal. Se nos acaba el tiempo!.

Oyó golpes metálicos que provenían del piso de abajo y volvió a correr por las escaleras, saltándolas de 2 en 2. LLegó al piso 55 y vio que las puertas de uno de los ascensores estaban a medio abrir. Corrió hacia ellas.

-¡Scully!-gritó, guardando el teléfono.

-¡Aquí! ¡Estoy atrapada entre los dos pisos! -gritó ella.

-¡Aguanta! ¡Voy a sacarte de ahí!

Mulder se tiró al suelo e introdujo medio cuerpo por la pequeña abertura. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Scully intentando trepar. Le tendio la mano y la agarró del brazo para ayudarla a subir. Cuando por fin la sacó del hueco del ascensor se oyó una fuerte detonación y todos los cristales estallaron. Parte del techo se les vino encima y todo se llenó de humo.

Mulder se levantó del suelo tosiendo y ayudó a su compañera.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo y se acercó a una de las ventanas. Fuera la tormenta había amainado y ahora lo que caía del cielo eran miles de trozos de papel en suspensión provenientes de los pisos superiores.

Ambos permanecieron unos instantes mirando por la ventana. Finalmente, Scully habló.

-Aún tenemos que bajar 54 pisos.

-Sí, está siendo una mañana algo atípica.


	2. Today is the beginning Part 1

DISCLAIMER: The X-Files y sus personajes son propiedad de la FOX y de su creador, Chris Carter.

Espero que este capítulo esté menos lioso que el anterior, aunque me da a mí que no va a ser así. Entre éste y el siguiente capítulo espero que se empiece a vislumbrar el comienzo de la trama. No sé a dónde me llevará la historia

Espero vuestros comentarios y sugerencias!

* * *

**8:43 am**

**Formación Niobrara (yacimiento paleontológico)**

**Colorado**

El helicóptero color negro se aproximaba ya por el sur y los estudiantes corrieron a tapar con lonas las zonas de las excavaciones para proteger a los fósiles de la erosión. Aquél era un día bastante caluroso y sin ninguna nube en el horizonte. Iba a ser otra jornada dura y seca entre la roca y la arena.

Cuando el helicóptero se posó en una explanada cercana, un hombre vestido con ropa informal y para nada apropiada en aquella zona, saltó del aparato entre el remolino de arena que se había formado entre el helicóptero y las tiendas de campaña situadas al este. A través de sus gafas de sol vio al profesor Shoemaker que se le aproximaba. Le tendio la mano.

-Me envían de la universidad de Kansas -dijo el hombre de las gafas de sol casi gritando para hacerse oir por encima del ruído del motor.

-Vaya, sí que no han perdido el tiempo.

-¿Soy el primero que ha llegado?

-Sí. Acompáñeme. Está en la pared norte.

Los dos hombres atravesaron la zona de tiendas donde los estudiantes trabajaban con los fósiles que habían desenterrado, los clasificaban y les sacaban fotos. Bajo aquél sol abrasador, pocos eran los que se decidían a permanecer en las zonas de excavaciones situadas unos 50m más al norte, en una depresión del terreno. Los 2 hombres bajaron por unas escaleras de madera que se habían colocado en una pared de roca caliza y se internaron entre 2 formaciones rocosas de varios metros de altura donde se podían observar distintos fósiles que sobresalían de la roca. Algunos muchachos aún aguantaban subidos a un andamio y escarvando en aquellas paredes.

-Lo descubrimos hace una semana -dijo el profesor.

-¿En qué estado de conservación se encuentra?

-Creemos que está íntegro, aunque eso puede que no sea tan fácil de precisar. Nunca habíamos visto algo así. Verá, es como si se tratase de algún tipo de broma. Éste yacimiento es del Cretácico. Todos estos estratos datan de alrededor de 100 millones de años. Compuesto por especies marinas. Peces y bivalvos en su mayoría. También tenemos restos de un Mosasaurus, un reptil marino.

El hombre de las gafas de sol señaló una lona verde que cubría un sector del suelo.

-¿Es aquello?

- Sí

Se acercaron y descubrieron la lona. Bajo ella había un esqueleto fosilizado en posición fetal. Tenía aspecto humanoide, con unas enormes cuencas oculares y un cráneo más grande y ovalado.

-No es humano -dijo el profesor. -Tiene extremidades superiores e inferiores, y una capacidad craneal en relación al tamaño corporal que no había visto jamás.

-¿Cuanto tiempo dice que tiene esto?

-Más de 100 millones de años. Pero es imposible. Es demasiado "humano", por decirlo de alguna manera. Lo más cercano en el tiempo, evolutivamente, sería un _Australopithecus afarensis_, que vivió en África hace 3,9 millones de años.

El hombre de las gafas de sol no dijo nada.

-Este descubrimiento puede cambiar de manera global todo lo que sabemos acerca de la evolución del linaje humano. El homínido más antiguo conocido y que no surge del Viejo Mundo. -continuó el profesor.

-¿Quien más está al tanto de esto?

-Sólo lo sabe el departamento de paleontología de la universidad.

-Bien.

Tras ellos aparcieron cuatro hombres vestidos con buzos blancos y mascarillas, portando una especie de arcón.

-Oiga, ¿qué hacen? -preguntó el profesor.

-Nos lo llevamos.

-Pero no pueden hacer eso. ¡no tienen autorización!

-Sí que la tenemos. -le mostró un papel

-¿Son del gobierno?

El hombre dio instrucciones al resto de sus compañeros. Luego se dirigió de nuevo al profesor.

-Escuche atentamente. No dirá a nadie lo que ha encontrado aquí, o no volveran a excavar.

-Pero...

-A cambio financiaremos su excavación. ¿está claro?

El profesor no dijo nada. Permaneció mirando cómo los hombres de buzos blancos colocaban el esqueleto en el arcón metalizado y se llevaban el desbubrimiento paleontológico más importante de la historia.

* * *

**9:05 am**

**Oficina Central del FBI**

**Washington DC**

Mulder estaba sentado en un sofá de cuero, comiendo pipas, frente a la sala donde se reunía el consejo administrativo y la jefatura en pleno del FBI. El director adjunto Walter Skinner se paseaba nerviono por el pasillo. Oyó unos zapatos de tacón andar sobre el mármol del suelo y miró a su derecha.

-Ahí viene -dijo

Dana Scully acababa de entrar en el pasillo y se dirigía hacia ellos. Se paró un segundo junto a un espejo y se arregló un poco el pelo. Skinner se la acercó.

- La están esperando, agente Scully.

- He subido por las escaleras. -dijo mientras se ponía bien el cuello de la chaqueta del traje.

Scully se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Suerte -dijo Mulder

El interior de la sala estaba decorada de tal manera que parecía un tribunal. Una enorme mesa de madera presidía la estancia. tras ella estaba sentada la cúpula en pleno del FBI y varias personas más a las que no pudo identificar.

-Agente Scully, tome asiento por favor -dijo el hombre que presidía la mesa.

Scully se sentó en una incómoda silla que habían dispuesto para ella frente al tribunal. Vio cómo una mujer repartía unos informes por la mesa.

Los miembros del tribunal leyeron con atención las hojas que acababan de recibir y estuvieron varios minutos hablando entre ellos en voz baja sin prestar mucha atención a Scully, que permanecía en silencio, sentada frente a ellos. Finalmente, el hombre que presidía el tribunal, levantó la vista y comenzó la sesión.

-Agente Scully, hay algunos puntos de su informe que merecen ser aclarados. Como el hecho de por qué motivo no se aisló a la víctima, como se explica en el apartado 2b del protocolo de actuación en estos casos.

Scully se puso en pie. Todos los ojos de la sala se posaron en ella.

-Cuando llegamos al edificio Chrysler, procedimos a su completa evacuación. Nadie entró en contacto con la víctima. –hizo una pausa y tras dudar unos instantes, añadió. –Tan sólo el agente Mulder.

Una mujer de mediana edad, sentada a la derecha del presidente de mesa, intervino.

-El agente Mulder entabló contacto con una persona que debería haber estado completamente aislada hasta la llegada de nuestros psicólogos y equipos médicos.

Scully volvió a intervenir.

-Debido a los problemas de tráfico, parte del equipo no había llegado al lugar. Teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de la situación, el agente Mulder creyó oportuno llegar hasta el objetivo para ganar algo de tiempo. Sus conocimientos de psicología le hacían el más apto para desempeñar aquella función.

El tribunal guardó silencio. La mujer le susurró algo al oído del presidente y este asintió.

-Hagan entrar al agente Mulder.

Mulder entró en la habitación, acompañado de Skinner y se situó junto a Scully.

-Agente Mulder, usted fue el último en hablar con Jason Norton, saltándose todo el protocolo y sin esperar a los psicólogos. Teniendo en cuenta el devenir de los hechos, comprenderá usted que todas las miradas inquisidoras se centren en su persona.

-¿Cuál era realmente nuestra misión allí? –preguntó Mulder.

-Agente Mulder, usted no está en posición de hacer preguntas.

-Hicimos lo correcto. Si no hubiese subido, no hubiésemos descubierto que tenía una bomba. Pudo haber muerto mucha gente ¿No deberían centrarse en quién le permitió acceder al edificio con ese artefacto? ¿O quién cortó el suministro de emergencia cuando la agente Scully subía al piso 61?

-En su informe ha omitido la conversación que mantuvo con el señor Norton.

-No mantuvimos ninguna conversación –mintió Mulder, y sintió cómo la mirada llena de asombro de Scully se posaba sobre él, porque ella sí que sabía el tiempo que había permanecido con la víctima.

El tribunal guardó silencio, y luego el presidente hizo un gesto con su mano. Una chica joven se acercó a un monitor e introdujo una cinta de video. La imagen mostró una grabación del vestíbulo del edificio Chrysler en los momentos en los que era evacuado. Pararon la imagen sobre un hombre de aspecto robusto que vestía con ropa del FBI.

-¿Conoce a ese hombre, agente Scully?

-Era uno de los encargados de evacuar a la gente de los pisos superiores. –contestó –pero no recuerdo su nombre.

- Se llama Robert Uris. Sirvió en el ejército –dijo la mujer de mediana edad. –Y no consta en ningún registro del FBI. Es más, según la base de datos federal, ese hombre murió en Irak hace 3 años.

-Tras la explosión desapareció. –añadió el presidente. –Hemos dictaminado una orden de busca y captura. En cuanto a usted, agente Mulder, quedará suspendido de empleo y sueldo hasta nueva orden. Pueden retirarse.

Scully hizo un gesto de cortesía al tribunal y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Mulder la siguió. Una vez en el pasillo, Scully agarró a Mulder del brazó.

-Mulder, acabas de mentir ante un tribunal federal. ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

- No ha sido un suicidio convencional, Scully. Aquí está pasando algo muy gordo. Incluso metieron un topo al FBI. Alguien no quería que llegásemos donde Norton ni habláramos con él. Él sabía algo que no quieren que salga a la luz.

-Mulder, los únicos que vamos a salir a la luz somos nosotros. Nos van a culpar de la muerte de uno de los hombres más importantes del país.

Skinner salió de la habitación y se les unió.

-¿Qué ha dicho el tribunal? –preguntó Scully

- El agente Mulder permanecerá aquí en Washington, suspendido. –luego hizo una pausa y miró a Scully. – Scully, a usted la han trasladado al instituto de investigaciones médicas de Albuquerque. Se incorporará al equipo médico dentro de 3 días.

-Así que era todo para esto –dijo Mulder.

-Agente Mulder, no empiece otra vez con sus paranoias. – intervino Skinner tajante. –Se les acusa de hechos muy graves. Han salido bastante bien parados.

-¿Es que no ve lo que está ocurriendo? –dijo Mulder levantando la voz. –Todo esto es por los expedientes x. Éramos un estorbo y los cerraron en cuanto empezamos a acercarnos a la verdad. Nos han tenido 6 meses organizando operativos de agentes de campo. Y ahora han decidido que ya es momento de separarnos.

-¡Escúcheme, Mulder! –dijo Skinner enfadado. –Yo me he jugado el puesto por ustedes. Intenté que no cerraran los expedientes x, pero yo también tengo gente por encima. Sé que ha mentido en su informe y a ese tribunal. Si ustedes aún conservan su empleo es gracias a mí. Olvídese del pasado

Mulder pensó en la PDA que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y de la que no había dicho nada a nadie aún.

-A veces, el pasado nunca te olvida a ti

* * *

**20:08 PM**

**Apartamento 42, 2630 Hegal Place, Alexandría, Virginia**

Mulder entró en su apartamento y sin encender las luces, avanzó entre la oscuridad. Se sentó frente a su ordenador y encendió el monitor. Sacó la PDA de su chaqueta y la conectó al puerto USB. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tanta excitación por algo. Por un momento dudó. Si aquella información era tan valiosa como le habían hecho creer, estaba a punto de hallar la respuesta a todo. Abrió el icono que acababa de aparecer en su escritorio y esperó a que se cargaran los datos. Súbitamente comenzaron a abrirse ventanas con caracteres ilegibles. Toda la información estaba codificada, si es que realmente había algo de información en aquellos archivos. Se sintió engañado y toda la excitación desapareció, sustituida por el desánimo. Arrancó la PDA del puerto USB y la arrojó al suelo, maldiciéndose por su ingenuidad.

* * *

**23:35 PM**

**Club Escapade**

-¿No cree que ya ha bebido bastante? –le preguntó la atractiva camarera mientras recogía la botella vacía que estaba sobre la barra.

-Aguanto bien el alcohol. –contestó Mulder, y levantó a duras penas la mano que sostenía el vaso. –Póngame otra.

La chica le hizo caso y le llenó el vaso hasta la mitad. Luego se sirvió ella otro vaso. Faltaba poco para el cierre y los clientes se habían marchado en su mayoría cuando finalizó el último número de strip-tease hace algunos minutos.

-A este invito yo señor…

-Fox Mulder. ¿Está intentando ligar conmigo?

-Puede –contestó ella con media sonrisa en el rostro. -¿ Y a qué se dedica? –preguntó mientras observaba su traje y manoseaba la corbata. -¿Abogado?

Mulder se bebió medio vaso de un trago.

-Soy una pieza clave dentro de una conspiración de nuestro gobierno para ocultar la existencia de vida extraterrestre.

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba –dijo ella cambiando la expresión de su rostro y perdiendo gran parte de interés por aquél hombre que se acababa de convertir en un borracho más. La chica levantó un brazo y le hizo una señal a otra camarera que se encontraba en el otro extremo del bar. -¡Ey, Monica. Ven a escuchar esto!

-¡Paso! -contestó la otra chica -¡Es a ti a quien le gustan los raritos!

Mulder apuró su vaso y se levantó para ir al servicio. Chocó con una mesa cercana y derribó un taburete que rodó por el suelo. Ya frente a la puerta del baño, agarró el picaporte y lo abrió, para recibir un fuerte insulto de alguien que estaba en el interior.

-Perdón

Optó por salir por la puerta trasera del local, al mugriento y estrecho callejón que era una especie de almacén de desperdicios, que estaba encharcado y olía bastante mal. Se dirigió a la pared de enfrente, junto a unos viejos contenedores de basura y se puso a mear contra un cartel promocional de Las 2 Torres que había pegado en la pared.

A su espalda oyó cómo la puerta del local se volvía a abrir y cómo alguien se deslizaba entre las sombras hasta donde estaba él y se ponía a mear a su lado.

-No consiguió descifrar la información que le entregó Norton,¿ eh?

Mulder se abrochó el pantalón y se separó de aquél hombre de mediana edad que vestía con una gabardina verde oscuro.

-¿Quién coño es usted?

El hombre siguió tranquilamente meando contra la pared.

-En estos momentos puede que su mejor amigo. -el hombre se giró mientras se ataba el cinturón de su pantalón. -Deduzco por su reacción que Jason Norton habló con usted. Debería ser más discreto.

-¿Quien es usted? -preguntó Mulder de nuevo.

-Fui amigo de su padre. Y también amigo del señor Norton.

-Entonces sabrá por qué se suicidó.

-Digamos que tengo cierta idea.

Mulder se acercó al hombre de la gabardina.

-¿Qué demonios hay en esa PDA?

-No lo sé con certeza, pero es algo importante que se está intentando ocultar. Por el momento, usted no dispone del apoyo necesario para ganar esta guerra. Tiene que conseguir que se reabran los expedientes x, para ganar algo de tiempo y meter algo de miedo a esa gente.

-¿Y quién los va a reabrir?

-Tiene que presentar pruebas en Washington. Pero no lleve allí la información de esa PDA. Podría ser muy peligroso. Esta gente lo controla todo. Se enterarían. Puedo conseguir a alguien que lo decodifique, pero tardaré algunos días si no quiero levantar sospechas. Hasta entonces debe mantener esa información a buen recaudo.

Mulder no sabía muy bien si debía de confiar en aquel hombre o no, pero por el momento era lo único que tenía.

El hombre metió su mano derecha en un bolsillo de su gabardina y le entregó un recorte de períodico a Mulder.

-Es de ayer. Un paleontólogo denuncia la expropiación por parte del gobierno de restos tremendamente valiosos de su yacimiento de Colorado. Afirma que habían descubierto algo que podría ser trascendental para entender la evolución del ser humano.

-¿Y?

-Ese hombre ha aparecido muerto esta mañana. Su todoterreno tuvo un fallo en los frenos y se precipitó por un barranco.

-¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?

-Indague, agente Mulder. En Colorado tiene el hilo del que debe empezar a tirar. Además, le conviene abandonar Washington antes de que se enteren de que Norton habló con usted y le entregó eso.

El hombre se giró y comenzó a andar hacia la salida del callejón

-Nos veremos aquí dentro de 2 días.

Mulder iba a decir algo cuando su teléfono sonó. Pulsó el botón verde y escuchó la voz de Scully.

-¿Mulder, donde estás? Estoy llamándote a la puerta

Mulder miró su reloj. Era casi medianoche

-Scully, ¿qué haces en mi casa a estas horas?

-Yo...pensé que estarías en casa.

-Scully, ¿has bebido?

-No, ..sí, bueno, un poco.

-Ahora mismo voy para allí.

Mulder salió a paso ligero del callejón. No había ni rastro del hombre con el que acababa de hablar. Finalmente llamó a un taxi y se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

**00:13 am**

**Apartamento 42, 2630 Hegal Place, Alexandría, Virginia**

Cuando Mulder terminó de subir las escaleras que daban al piso de su apartamento, se encontró a Scully sentada en el rellano, con la mirada perdida. Al verle se levantó.

-No estabas en la oficina cuando fui a recoger mis cosas. Venía a despedirme

Mulder se acercó a ella.

-Scully, apestas a alcohol.

-Tú también.

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, permanecieron los dos de pie junto a la puerta del apartamento 42, inmersos en un incómodo silencio. Scully fue a decir algo, pero Mulder se le adelantó.

-¿Quieres tomar una copa?

-Vale.

Mulder abrió la puerta y entraron. Scully dejó su gabardina en el perchero de la entrada, mientras Mulder iba a la cocina. Rebuscó en los armarios hasta que encontró una botella de vino y 2 copas. Oyó un golpe seco proveniente del salón y cuando salió vio a su compañera intentando levantarse del suelo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Estoy perfectamente -dijo ella desde el suelo mientras se ponía de rodillas.

Mulder se acercó y se sentó en el suelo a su lado. Le tendió una copa

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Scully

Mulder descorchó la botella y le sirvió media copa. Luego se sirvió él. Los dos estaban en el suelo con las copas en la mano y la botella a sus pies.

-Mulder, esto es ridículo -dijo Scully, y de pronto ambos soltaron una carcajada.

En vez de levantarse del suelo, permanecieron en él, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, mirando a través de la ventana que tenían enfrente.

-Ese puesto de médico fue el que siempre habías soñado -dijo Mulder.

-Sí. Siempre quise trabajar allí.

-Si te soy sincero, cuando te conocí nunca pensé que nos despediríamos así. Eras la chica estirada que sólo vivía para su trabajo en el FBI.

-Y tú eras un bicho raro que nunca salía de su sótano lleno de parafernalia paranormal -añadió Scully.

-Luego, pasaron tantas cosas con los años...

-Sí. Ambos cambiamos mucho

De nuevo se hizo un silencio incómodo. Ambos mirando al frente con las copas en la mano

-Y tú..¿estarás bien? -dijo Scully al fin.

-Estoy suspendido. Tendré más tiempo para divertirme... y salir de mi cueva.

Scully esbozó una sonrisa. Miró a Mulder a los ojos con una mirada triste.

-Pero últimamente me había acostumbrado a esto. A los expedientes x.

-Scully, tu no crees en esas cosas

-Ya lo sé, Mulder -comenzó a sentirse realmente triste. Nunca le habían gustado las despedidas y aquella estaba siendo especialmente dolorosa. -Pero he llegado a creer en lo que haces. He llegado a creer en tí.

Scully había pronunciado aquellas últimas palabras con sus ojos vidriosos y rezando para que no se le escapara ninguna lágrima. Los 2 se quedaron mirándose. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a entrecortarse. Sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca. Nadie dijo nada, porque no hacía falta. Scully vió cómo Mulder iba a abrazarla, cómo éste abria sus brazos y la atraía hacia sí. Se dijo a sí misma que se dejaría llevar, que ya daba igual lo que sucediera. Mulder se abalanzó sobre ella y puso su espalda sobre la madera del suelo bruscamente, mientras en la pared donde acababan de estar recostados se abrían varios agujeros de bala. Rodaron por el suelo buscando la protección de los muebles.

-¡Scully, ¿estas bien?! -gritó Mulder mientras sacaba su pistola.

-¡Estoy bien! -dijo con su pistola en la mano - ¡Los disparos provienen del otro edificio!

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ven hacia la puerta!

Scully se arrastró por el suelo, mientras trozos de madera se astillaban a su alrededor producto del rifle semiautomático con el que les estaban disparando. LLegó junto a Mulder, que estaba agachado tras un sillón de madera. Se arrastraron hasta el pequeño hall de la entrada para ponerse a cubierto de las balas.

-¡Mulder, están intentando matarnos!

-¿Puedes correr? -le preguntó Mulder

-Sí, creo que sí. No hemos bebido tanto.

-Pues adelante. En la azotea hay un paso al otro edificio -dijo Mulder

Los 2 agentes salieron corriendo del apartamento con sus armas en la mano, atravesaron el largo pasillo tenuemente iluminado y se dirigieron a las escaleras que daban acceso a la azotea del edificio


	3. Today is the beginning Part 2

**Buque LNG **_**Juno**_

**Mar del Norte**

Johanson se hallaba aquella noche haciendo su habitual ronda por la cubierta intemperie del _Juno_, buque metanero que hacía la travesía desde las plantas de extracción de gas de la plataforma continental noruega hasta las costas de Terranova. El _Juno_ era el gasero más grande jamás construido. La cubierta estaba casi siempre iluminada por potentes focos, lo cual Johanson agradecía, puesto que de otra manera hubiese sido prácticamente imposible moverse por el entramado de tuberías y escaleras que era la cubierta. A pesar de que no llovía demasiado, la baja temperatura hacía que el agua golpeara su rostro como si le estuviesen arrojando cientos de agujas. Era una de las sensaciones más desagradables que recordaba, y él ni siquiera debería de estar allí. Ya había comprobado las presiones en 3 de los 4 tanques de carga que tenía el _Juno_, y todo estaba dentro de los parámetros de la normalidad. Tan sólo le quedaba comprobar el tanque 1, que estaba situado más a proa y donde el viento azotaba ahora más salvajemente. Se situó junto a la entrada al tanque y ajustó su manómetro. Abrió una de las válvulas y ambas presiones se igualaron. Todo estaba bien, así que se iría corriendo a habilitaciones para continuar con la timba de poker.

-¿Johanson, me escucha? –la radio acababa de hacerle regresar a la realidad.

-Te escucho, Dolph. Todo está correcto. Ha debido de ser algún fallo electrónico. –contestó mientras se llevaba el walkie-talkie a la mejilla derecha.

-Los sensores indican un fallo en el suministro de la zona de compresores. Los valores se están haciendo negativos.

-Oh, mierda.

Johanson cerró la válvula del tanque 1 y guardándose en manómetro en el bolsillo de su chubasquero, echo a correr por estribor hacia la popa. La zona de compresores estaba justo a la mitad del buque, y si allí sucedía algún problema, las consecuencias podían ser catastróficas.

En el puente de mando del _Juno_, el capitán Riekland entabló contacto con el Centro de Seguimiento Marítimo en Oslo, para informar de la anomalía y que triangularan su posición en caso de emergencia. En principio, se habló de un fallo electromagnético que parecía afectar a todo el buque. Mientras Johanson comprobaba las presiones en el manifold de estribor, la avería fue a más, y el servomotor empezó a fallar. Una señal de emergencia se activó en la cámara de máquinas y el local de cuadros dejó de mandar suministro eléctrico al resto del barco. En cubierta, se hizo la oscuridad y todos los instrumentos de navegación del puente se desactivaron.

-¿Dolph, me escuchas? –dijo Johanson mientras encendía su linterna y cruzaba la pasarela que descendía del manifold.

-…perdido energía …no –oyó que contestaban por radio.

-La presión parece estar bien. Ha sido un fallo eléctrico.

-..ativo…campo eléctro…..magnetico

-No te escucho bien. Me lo cuentas luego. Aquí todo está en orden.

Johanson apagó la radio y se encaminó hacia popa. Una ducha rápida y a la partida de poker. Que se encargasen los de mantenimiento eléctrico de solucionar el problema.

Desgraciadamente, en el puente de mando las expectativas no eran tan optimistas. Ningún componente eléctrico funcionaba y el barco comenzaba a ir a la deriva. La presión de los tanques de carga se mantendría durante bastante tiempo, pero la situación empezaba a tener su riesgo. El capitán comunicó a Oslo la situación y activó la baliza de emergencia. Entonces, algo les golpeó, o ellos chocaron contra algo. El barco se estremeció y el acero chirrió.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –gritó el capitán.

-Ha sonado como si hubiésemos chocado con algo –dijo el primer oficial.

-¡Compruébelo!

El primer oficial agarró un potente foco y salió del puente por la balconada de babor. Encendió el foco e iluminó el exterior. No parecía que hubiesen chocado con algo. Ni rastro de otros buques o iceberg. Volvió a entrar al puente empapado por la lluvia.

-Ahí fuera no hay nada. ¿Quizás hemos encallado?

-Imposible –dijo el capitán

De nuevo se escuchó aquel sonido chirriante del casco desplazándose sobre algo. No había duda de que el sonido provenía del doble fondo del casco.

-¡Tenemos algo bajo nosotros! –gritó el capitán mientras intentaba ver algo a través de los cristales.

-¡Será un maldito submarino espía ruso, los muy estúpidos…! –dijo alguien en el puente.

-Eso no es un submarino –logró articular el capitán mientras observaba el exterior.

La superficie del agua se acababa de iluminar en un tono verdoso intenso, en un radio de casi medio kilómetro a la redonda. La tripulación se agolpaba frente a las ventanas con cierto grado de excitación y temor. De fondo se escuchaba el ruido monótono de un generador funcionando. Aquel ruido no provenía del barco. El metal volvió a estremecerse y la línea de flotación del barco comenzó a hundirse. El agua inundó la cubierta mientras potentes haces de luz salían del mar hacia el cielo estrellado. Pánico, gritos y carreras siguieron después, mientras la luz del océano se tragaba el _Juno_.

Lejos de allí, en el Centro de Seguimiento Marítimo de Oslo, un punto rojo parpadeaba en un monitor verdoso que representaba al Mar del Norte, para desaparecer a continuación.

* * *

**00:45 am**

**2630 Hegal Place, Alexandría, Virginia**

A pesar de que la lluvia había amainado, el suelo de la azotea estaba bastante resbaladizo cuando Mulder y Scully corrían entre las torres de refrigeración. Protegidos por la penumbra lograron avanzar hasta la torre norte y se pegaron de espaldas contra su pared de metal, que se abombó un poco con la presión. Tras ellos se erguía el edificio desde el que les acababan de disparar hace algunos minutos.

-¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que contarme? –preguntó Scully mientras agarraba su arma con firmeza.

Mulder se asomó por el lateral derecho e intentó ver algo que se moviera en el edificio de enfrente.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –le dijo a Scully mientras se deslizaba por el borde de la torre.

-¿Qué te parece "por qué están intentando matarnos"? –le comentó Scully, casi en un susurro mientras se pegaba a su espalda.

-Scully, la lista de gente con interés de atentar contra nuestras vidas puede ser más amplia de lo que crees. Podría hacerte algunas suposiciones.

-En serio, Mulder.

-¿En un universo de infinitas probabilidades? Teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de nuestras investigaciones, la importancia de las personas implicadas en ellas y la genialidad, rozando lo estrambótico, de la psique humana. La dualidad de nuestras mentes, el vano deseo necesario para apretar un gatillo y hacer desaparecer una vida por nimias razones que rozan lo paradigmático.

-Hechos, Mulder. No suposiciones –le cortó Scully -¿Quién tiene verdadero interés en vernos muertos?

Mulder expuso su cuerpo separándose levemente de la protección de la torreta metálica y al no producirse disparo alguno, siguió avanzando. Empezaba a rondarle por la cabeza la idea de que el francotirador hubiese podido marcharse ya.

-¿Recuerdas la redada en Maryland el mes pasado? –continuó Mulder. –La mafia ucraniana perdió millones de dólares en vehículos de lujo. Supongo que estarán bastante cabreados. Por no mencionar a la red ilegal de tráfico de órganos. Se movían cientos de millones en el mercado negro por todo el mundo…

-Al menos es un consuelo saber que esto no tenga nada que ver con ovnis.

Mulder se paró y guardó su arma. Hundió su mano en el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta de su traje y sacó una PDA que mostró a su compañera.

-…y esto también podría tener algo que ver.

-Mulder…¿en qué nuevo lío te has metido ahora?

-Aún no estoy seguro, pero aquí hay información lo suficientemente importante como para que alguien se suicide o te intenten matar por ello. –Mulder miró a su alrededor. –Aquí ya no hay nadie, Scully

Scully guardó su arma y miró la PDA.

-¿Te la dio Jason Norton antes de morir?

Mulder asintió.

-¿De qué hablasteis?

-Según él, quería que yo tuviese acceso a esta información de vital importancia.

-Te estás guardando algo –dijo Scully

-No me guardo nada.

-Suéltalo

Mulder titubeó durante algunos instantes, y finalmente, lo soltó.

-Podría ser información acerca del paradero de mi hermana. No lo sé seguro. Está codificado.

Scully no contestó de inmediato. A su mente acudieron imágenes del pasado. Episodios en la búsqueda de Samantha Mulder, que habían resultado ser tremendamente dolorosos para Fox. Aquellas veces en las que habían estado tan cerca, y al final se había perdido el rastro o había sido todo un engaño para mantenerles ocupados y controlados. Aún así, sabía de la importancia que ello tenía para su compañero.

-No quería involucrarte en esto. Por eso no te conté nada. –dijo Mulder finalmente. –Hablaré con Skinner y solicitaré una patrulla de vigilancia frente a tu casa, aunque no creo que vayan a por ti. Pero al menos, el tiempo que estés aquí, permanecerás más segura.

Scully no contestó. En vez de eso, giró sobre sus talones y se puso a andar hacia las escaleras que daban acceso al interior del edificio.

- Me incorporo al equipo de Albuquerque el lunes. Tenemos 2 días para decodificar esa información y encontrar a tu hermana. En marcha.

Mulder la siguió.

* * *

**02:05 am**

**Vivienda 566**

**Ubicación: desconocida**

La habitación estaba sumida en una penumbra iluminada tenuemente con un viejo candelabro que portaba 3 cirios y que estaba situado en el centro de una vieja mesa de madera a la que estaban sentados 2 hombres vestidos con túnicas oscuras. Sus rostros estaban parcialmente cubiertos por amplias capuchas.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Pues no lo sé

-Jamás lograremos entrar ahí

-No puede ser tan difícil robar un objeto sagrado.

-No es un objeto cualquiera. Fue forjado por dioses. Es un arma que no es de este mundo.

Se hizo el silencio. Uno de los hombres empezó a rebuscar entre los papeles que inundaban la mesa. Cogió una hoja y se la enseñó al otro.

-Según los informes de mi contacto, sólo hay que colarse en las catacumbas de la catedral.

-Estará muy vigilada.

- Oh, vamos, el premio merece la pena. ¡Controlaríamos el mundo!

-Está bien, como quieras. No digas luego que no te lo advertí. –el hombre alargó una mano sobre la mesa y dejó caer 2 dados. –Un 7. El guardián acaba de decapitar a tu hechicero elfo.

-¡Oh, mierda!

-Ya te lo dije

El timbre de la casa sonó y alguien golpeó la puerta.

-¿Quién será a estas horas?

-No me digas que vais a repetir lo de aquella stripper.

-Yo no he encargado ninguna stripper esta vez.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron a la puerta mientras el timbre no paraba de sonar. Uno de ellos miró por la mirilla, y al reconocer a sus visitantes les abrieron la puerta. Mulder y Scully estaban en el rellano. Cuando la puerta se abrió y los dos agentes vieron a las figuras encapuchadas, no supieron muy bien qué decir.

-¿De qué vais disfrazados? –dijo Mulder mientras entraba en la casa

Los 2 hombres se quitaron sus capuchas al más puro estilo jedi, quedando al descubierto los rostros de Langly y Frohike.

-Agente Scully, es un placer verla de nuevo por aquí –dijo Frohike acercándose a Scully e invitándola a entrar.

Langly fue tras Mulder, que ya había atravesado el recibidor y se dirigía a la cocina a por una soda.

-Si hubieseis avisado os habría organizado una partida de Dungeons & Dragons que…

-No vengo a jugar a D&D, Langly. Además nunca haríais que Scully jugara a eso. ¿Dónde está Byers?

-¡En el área 51! –gritó Frohike desde el otro extremo de la casa mientras colgaba en el perchero la chaqueta de Scully

Langly salió al pasillo y entró a una habitación cuya puerta tenía un cartel que decía No Girls.

-Byers, tenemos visita. Es Spooky.

Mulder entró tras Langly en la habitación, donde encontró a Byers mirando a través de un microscopio. Se acercó al porta y vio que observaba una mosca. Antes de que Mulder preguntara algo, Langly intervino.

-Creemos que el gobierno usa moscas espía. Aunque aún no tenemos pruebas concluyentes.

-Eso es nuevo, chicos –dijo Mulder

-Les adosan una microcámara en el lomo, concretamente la _CCDTH 21 Fiber-Optics_ –explicó Byers sin levantar la vista. –el ejemplar AA47 parece estar limpio también

-Eso me tranquiliza –ironizó Mulder, mientras desviaba la vista a un tendedero junto a la pared donde había billetes de dólar colgados.

-Los estamos limpiando –dijo Langly mientras se acercó a una mesa a coger unas diminutas pinzas quirúrgicas. Luego agarró un billete y le hizo una incisión en la parte central. Puso el billete junto a un foco y con las pinzas extrajo una finísima tira de plástico. Le mostró la tira a Mulder.

-Gracias a esto, el gobierno sabe cuánto dinero llevamos al atravesar una aduana o cualquier tipo de lector. Todos los billetes en circulación tienen una tira como ésta. No sólo saben cuánto dinero llevas encima, sino que pueden usarlos para seguirte vía satélite.

-Ya os traeré mi paga extra de navidad para que la deis un repaso. –añadió Mulder. –Tenemos que hablar.

Los tres salieron al comedor, donde Frohike estaba a punto de hacer que Scully perdiese los nervios. Se sentaron los cinco alrededor de la mesa.

-¿Y bièn? ¿A qué se debe la visita? –preguntó Frohike

-¿En qué lío andáis metidos?

-Acaban de intentar matarnos –dijo Mulder –y me gustaría saber por qué

-¿Por tu colección de videos porno? –aventuró Frohike

Mulder sacó la PDA y la puso sobre la mesa

-Es por algo que hay ahí dentro.

-¿Tiene que ver con los expedientes x?

-Es posible –dijo Mulder. –tendréis que ponerme al día.

Byers se levantó de la mesa y volvió con un ordenador portátil.

-Cuando cerraron los expedientes x le pedí a los chicos que mantuviesen activo mi correo y siguiesen de cerca las actividades de los foros –aclaró Mulder a Scully.

-Y los tiradores solitarios nunca fallamos –añadió Frohike.

-La verdad es que han sido unos meses muy interesantes –siguió Byers

-¿Queréis saber quién se cargó a Kennedy? –preguntó Langly.

-¿Podemos centrarnos un poco? –dijo Mulder, y luego miró a Byers. –Continúa.

Byers abrió el correo electrónico y apareció una lista de casi 100 mensajes.

-En los últimos meses, el índice de avistamientos OVNI y de presuntas abducciones se ha triplicado en el país.

-Sí y además hemos tenido un nuevo incidente en Tunguska, similar al de 1908 –añadió Langly

–Lo han mantenido en secreto. La versión oficial es que Rusia está haciendo pruebas nucleares, pero lo cierto es que no hay ninguna imagen de la zona. Los satélites capaces de fotografiar Siberia han sido intervenidos y todo el área ha sido tomada por el ejército ruso. Hemos logrado obtener esta fotografía aérea colándonos en un satétile militar. No se aprecia muy bien, pero parece un cráter de un diámetro considerable.

-¿Qué pasó en 1908? –preguntó Scully

Esta vez fue Mulder quien explicó el suceso.

- Fue el 30 de junio de 1908. A las 7:17 de la mañana se desató en Tunguska una explosión de 10 a 15 megatones. Se cree que un objeto cayó del cielo.

Langly se acercó a Scully y continuó.

-Según los testimonios de la población _Tungus_, que lo vio caer, "brillaba como el sol". Informes del distrito de Kansk, situado a 600Km del impacto, describieron sucesos de barqueros precipitados al agua y caballos derribados por una onda de choque. El maquinista del ferrocarril Transiberiano detuvo el tren temiendo un descarrilamiento cuando los vagones comenzaron a vibrar y a moverse.

- Pero el incidente de esta vez no ha registrado ningún indicio de destrucción. El centro europeo de sismología tan sólo recogió un temblor. Nada ha chocado esta vez contra la superficie. Por lo que el hallazgo de ese cráter… –dijo Byers

-El reflejo de las luces se vio en el cielo de San Petersburgo. Algo pasó allí, pero desde luego ni se estrelló nada ni fueron pruebas nucleares. –interrumpió Frohike

Fue Langly quien cerró filas junto a sus compañeros y alcanzó el clímax del asunto.

-Creemos que el ovni que cayó hace 100 años volvió a despegar.

Para Scully, todo aquello empezaba a ser demasiado y se puso a pasear por el comedor

-Y aún hay más –añadió Frohike –Por Internet está circulando una conversación del piloto de un F-18 en misión de la ONU, que aseguró estar persiguiendo una esfera luminosa por el Báltico hasta el Mar del Norte…

-…que es precisamente donde ayer desapareció un buque llamado _Juno_. –terminó Langly

-Según el testimonio del capitán de un petrolero que estaba a pocas millas del _Juno_, dice que vieron unos potentes haces de luz que se erguían del mar al cielo, y su sónar se volvió loco. El océano se convirtió en un hervidero de sonidos.

-Y con esto termina el informe de los tiradores solitarios. –dijo Frohike al fin, pera alivio de Scully.

Mulder les sonrió.

-Me estáis impresionando, chicos. Veo que estáis en plena forma. A ver qué me decís de esto.

Mulder señaló la PDA que había dejado encima de la mesa.

-Está codificada.

-Nada está codificado para nosotros –concretó Langly- Conéctala al portátil.

Byers enchufó la PDA al puerto USB e intentó abrir el archivo. Una pantalla color rojo apareció en el monitor y empezó a parpadear.

-¡Joder! –exclamó Langly

Byers comenzó a teclear rápidamente varios códigos en la pantalla rojiza.

-¿De donde mierdas has sacado esto? –le preguntó a Mulder, visiblemente nervioso.

- Quien me la dio me dijo que era importante.

-¡Ya lo creo! –gritó Byers –Nos están mordiendo!. El archivo tiene un sensor de rastreo que se activa al intentar acceder a la información. Si no logro bloquearlo nos localizarán. Oh, mierda!

Mulder y Scully se miraron.

-Así supieron que lo tenía yo… ¡Byers!, ¿Se puede acceder a la información?

-¡Imposible! –gritó mientras desconectaba el portátil. Luego miró a Mulder. –No sé si habrá funcionado.

Mulder cogió la PDA y se la guardó

-No tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo. Scully, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Langly corrió a por sus chaquetas mientras Byers les escoltaba hacia la puerta trasera.

-Mulder, ten mucho cuidado. En mi vida había visto un dispositivo de esa naturaleza. Cualquiera no puede acceder a esa tecnología.

-Portaros bien, chicos –se despidió Mulder, y se reunió con Scully en las escaleras que daban a un callejón.

Los tiradores solitarios permanecieron juntos en el rellano, mientras los dos agentes del FBI se internaban en las sombras y desaparecían.

-Esta vez están metidos en algo muy gordo. –comentó Byers

-¿Y qué harían sin nosotros? –dijo Frohike

-¿Hacemos un maratón de Galáctica? –les preguntó Langly

-Vale –respondieron los tres al unísono

Mulder y Scully atravesaron una serie de tenebrosos callejones hasta llegar a una calle bien iluminada, por la que apenas había tráfico a aquellas horas de la madrugada, pero algo extraño había en el ambiente y a Mulder le inquietaba. Se paró en seco y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Luego miró hacia el oscuro cielo. Sintió cómo el vello de su nuca se erizaba.

-Scully...¿cuál es la entrada al metro más cercana?

-Creo que al final de esta calle hay una.

-Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes...¡vamos!

Mulder la agarró del brazo y comenzaron a correr calle abajo, mientras un helicóptero negro descendía entre los edificios sin emitir sonido alguno y se precipitaba tras ellos. Mulder giró la cabeza sin dejar de correr y vio cómo la puerta lateral del helicótero se abría. Escuchó sonidos de descargas y cristales que se rompían. Otra vez les estaban disparando. Corrieron durante lo que les pareció una eternidad. El helicóptero maniobraba con dificultad entre los edificios y eso implicaba que tampoco podían apuntarles con claridad. Las escaleras del metro aparecieron frente a ellos. Saltaron a su interior y rodaron por los escalones mientras el helicóptero realizaba un vuelo rasante y se elevaba a continuación. Ya bajo tierra, los dos agentes se pararon para tomar aire.

-Mulder, no sé si podré aguantar mucho este ritmo... -dijo Scully mientras jadeaba.

-Al final nos darán caza. Tenemos que tomar la iniciativa ya. -Mulder rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y le mostró un recorte de períodico a Scully.

-¿Un accidente de tráfico en Colorado?

-Probablemente un asesinato relacionado con un descubrimiento paleontológico. Es lo único que tenemos.

Scully permaneció un rato con el recorte en la mano, mientras meditaba sobre los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo aquella noche.

-Mejor que aquí, en cualquier sitio. Vamos.

Descendieron hasta la estación del metro y se sentaron en un banco a esperar el siguiente tren, con dudas de lo que les depararía el futuro.


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer**: The x-files y sus personajes son propiedad de la FOX y de su creador Chris Carter

He tardado algo más de lo que esperaba en hacer este capítulo, donde se empiezan a encajar de alguna manera las piezas del rompecabezas. No sé por qué pero cada vez se me alargan más los capítulos. No esperaba que se alargara tanto el primer arco argumental, que me gustaría terminarlo en el siguiente capi si es posible. Creo que cada vez el fic está siendo más x-files (bueno, a mi parecer al menos, eso lo tendréis que decir vosotros)

Espero vuestros comentarios y sugerencias!

* * *

**8:54 am**

**Sede de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas**

**760 United Nations Plaza, New ****York**

El Comité iba a reunirse de urgencia aquel día. Hacía bastante tiempo que los Trece no se reunían, aunque siempre permanecían en contacto. Los acontecimientos que se habían precipitado en las últimas semanas habían desembocado en una reunión de carácter urgente. Había que tomar decisiones y ya era la hora de tomarlas. El tiempo iba ahora en contra de todos y había demasiadas cosas en juego. Tomar una decisión iba a ser difícil. Tomar la decisión correcta se preveía todavía más complicado.

Cuando el ascensor se paró en el piso 19 y las puertas se abrieron, el fumador estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Dada la importancia de la información que debía de trasmitir al Comité, cada paso que daba tenía que ser meticulosamente calculado. El pasillo no estaba muy iluminado a esas horas de la mañana, puesto que era una zona de oficinas y despachos en su mayoría. Apenas tardó unos minutos en atravesar a paso ligero el largo pasillo que terminaba en una habitación supuestamente en desuso, pero que había sido acondicionada a modo de despacho. Una amplia estancia con muebles antiguos y sillones de cuero. Cuando abrió la puerta y entró, el resto de miembros ya le estaban esperando, de pie unos, sentados otros. Un hombre japonés que rondaría los sesenta estaba mirando el East River a través de una ventana y le habló sin girarse.

-Ya pensábamos que no vendría

-Mi avión se retrasó a causa de la tormenta –contestó el fumador, mientras se encendía un cigarrillo. –Ya saben cómo funcionan esas cosas.

-¿Podemos empezar entonces la reunión? –dijo con brusquedad un hombre de acento británico.

El japonés tomó la palabra y se dirigió al fumador.

-Antes de elaborar el plan a seguir convendría que usted nos pusiera al tanto de lo acontecido en Rusia.

El fumador se acercó al mueble bar y se sirvió un vaso de Whisky. Apoyó su espalda contra una estantería, mientras el humo del cigarro le rodeaba como si de niebla se tratara, lo cual le dotaba de un aspecto más siniestro aún.

-El incidente de Tunguska fue tal como pronosticamos.

Un murmullo de voces se fue extendiendo por toda la habitación, hasta que el hombre japonés alzó la mano e hizo que todos callasen y prestaran atención.

-Continúe, por favor.

-La zona ha sido clausurada y controlamos todos los satélites capaces de fotografiar el área. El agujero es inmenso. Era un objeto realmente grande.

-¿Y dónde está ese objeto ahora? –preguntó un hombre corpulento de acento ruso.

El fumador no contestó de inmediato e hizo una pausa mientras le daba otra calada al cigarrillo.

-Aún estamos investigándolo

-¿No saben dónde está? –preguntó enfadado el hombre británico

-Yo no he dicho eso –contestó el fumador sin alterar su tono de voz. –No conocemos su ubicación exacta, pero sabemos el rumbo que ha tomado. Fue avistado por un caza de la ONU en el Báltico y entabló contacto con un barco llamado _Juno_ en el Mar del Norte. No se preocupen por las personas involucradas. El piloto ha sido internado en una institución mental militar y permanece sedado. En cuanto al _Juno_, ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

-¿Y qué rumbo ha tomado? –preguntó el japonés.

-Viene hacia aquí. –contestó el fumador y acto seguido le dio un gran trago al vaso que sostenía en su mano derecha.

Esta vez los murmullos de la sala se convirtieron en un pequeño alboroto. La gente comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y el fumador era consciente de ello. No todos compartían su aparente calma.

-¿Sabe lo que eso significa? –le increpó el británico, que cada vez estaba más enfadado.

-No piense que soy estúpido –le contestó el fumador. –Claro que lo sé. Habrá que tomar alguna decisión al respecto.

-¡Deberíamos cancelar el proyecto! –gritó alguien desde el fondo de la habitación.

-¡Eso no es una opción a estas alturas! –contestó el fumador mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en el cenicero que había sobre una mesa.

-¿Y qué sugiere que hagamos? Este asunto nos compromete a todos –dijo el británico algo nervioso.

El fumador permaneció tranquilo, impasible.

-Sabíamos que tarde o temprano llegaría este día. Les entregaremos la muestra original.

-¿La muestra original? ¡No podemos hacer eso!

-El proyecto está lo suficientemente avanzado. Con ello ganaremos algo de tiempo.

-¿Sabe el riesgo que correríamos al deshacernos de la muestra original? Podríamos tirar 40 años de investigaciones a la basura.

-Es un riesgo que hay que asumir si queremos tener éxito –le replicó el fumador –Por no mencionar que es casi la única opción que tenemos. Los acontecimientos se están precipitando y el tiempo se nos está acabando.

En los rostros de los hombres del Comité se podía percibir la duda y el temor. El asunto en el que estaban envueltos era de vital importancia y sabían perfectamente que el fracaso podría conducir a un desenlace apocalíptico.

-Está bien –dijo el japonés al fin. –Les entregaremos la muestra original. Llamaré al Doctor Lee para que haga un análisis exhaustivo de las secuencias de DNA. No conviene cometer errores ahora.

Al final pareció que la opción convencía a la mayoría de los miembros del Comité y dieron el visto bueno a la operación.

-¿Y qué hacemos con la copia del _archivo-Y_ que tiene Mulder? –preguntó un hombre que estaba en una silla de ruedas.

-La traición de Norton nos ha puesto en peligro a todos –dijo otro.

-Mulder no conseguirá descifrarla –dijo el fumador. –Controlamos los 3 ordenadores en el mundo que pueden hacerlo. Jamás logrará acceder a ellos.

-No subestime a Mulder –contestó el británico. –Debería estar muerto ya.

-Si mata a Mulder convertirá su religión paranoide en una cruzada. Le daría sentido a todas sus teorías. Eso no sería bueno para nosotros. –dijo el fumador. –Nos conviene mantenerle con vida, de momento.

-¡Tonterías! Recuperar esa información es de vital importancia. Que Mulder viva o muera es irrelevante. Esa información no puede hacerse pública de ningún modo. Nuestros nombres aparecen en ese archivo, por no citar todos los movimientos realizados desde Roswell. Sería nuestro fin y el del proyecto.

-Eso, ¿qué haremos si la información sale a la luz? –preguntó otro hombre

-Haremos lo de siempre –dijo el fumador mientras encendía otro cigarrillo. –Lo negaremos todo.

* * *

**11:29 am  
**

**Universidad de Denver**

**Denver, Colorado**

Mulder y Scully avanzaban por el pasillo que daba al departamento de paleontología, cuando una mujer que rondaba la treintena se les acercó. Vestía una bata blanca y llevaba unas carpetas en la mano.

-¿Ustedes son los agentes del FBI?

-Soy la agente Dana Scully –dijo mientras le mostraba su placa. –Este es mi compañero, el agente Mulder. Hablamos por teléfono esta mañana.

La mujer les estrechó la mano.

-Me llamo Patricia Delaware, doctorando del profesor Shoemaker.

-Quisiéramos hacerle algunas preguntas acerca del profesor –añadió Mulder.

-El profesor no se suicidó –dijo ella tajante. –La policía dijo que había puesto su coche a 180 frente a un barranco.

-¿La versión oficial fue un suicidio? –preguntó Scully

-Eso dijo la policía –añadió Patricia.

-¿Podríamos echar un vistazo a su despacho? –intervino Mulder.

-Claro, síganme.

Los tres continuaron avanzando por el pasillo que atravesaba el departamento de paleontología y terminaba en unas escaleras que daban al almacén de muestras en el sótano. Patricia abrió una caja metálica que había en una pared y pulsó el interruptor del alumbrado. Muchas bombillas estaban fundidas, pero lograron descender al sótano sin demasiadas dificultades. Patricia abrió una vieja puerta y entraron a una estancia que olía a polvo y a roca. A ambos lados se disponían hileras de estanterías de varios pisos de altura y que contenían un sinfín de muestras. En un rincón había una puerta de madera que daba a un pequeño despacho. Patricia les condujo hacia allí.

-El profesor Shoemaker no solía venir mucho por aquí. Permanecía siempre en la excavación de Niobrara.

Mulder entró en el despacho y se dirigió a una mesa llena de papeles desordenados.

-¿El profesor hizo algún descubrimiento importante en los últimos días?

-Bueno, yo no estaba muy al tanto de la excavación, pero me dijo que había traído unas muestras sumamente valiosas. Deberían estar almacenadas en algún sitio.

Mulder miro a Scully.

-Scully, ayúdala a encontrarlas.

Patricia y Scully salieron del destartalado despacho y se internaron en el laberinto de estanterías donde se guardaban las muestras recogidas. Mulder continuó buscando alguna pista en el despacho de Shoemaker, pero no encontró nada. Estaba a punto de desistir y salir del despacho cuando se percató de que bajo la mesa había un cajón cerrado con llave. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su gabardina y sacó las ganzúas que usaba el FBI para abrir todo tipo de cerrojos. En menos de veinte segundos, el cajón estaba abierto, mostrando un diario de cuero desgastado. Mulder lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió. Era, en efecto, el diario del profesor Shoemaker, donde anotaba sus impresiones acerca del trabajo realizado en la excavación. Pasó varias páginas que las ojeó por encima y se fue directamente a la parte final. En las últimas semanas, hablaba de un descubrimiento sin precedentes. Un homínido de más de cien millones de años. Había hecho hasta un dibujo del fósil hallado. Poseía unas enormes cuencas oculares y su capacidad craneal era más grande que la de cualquier homínido conocido. El profesor había recalcado el hecho de que aquellos estratos del cretácico eran marinos, y el fósil poseía cuenca nasal. Mulder sonrió con satisfacción, se guardó el diario en el bolsillo de su gabardina. Cuando se disponía a abandonar el despacho, entró Scully acompañada de Patricia, quien sostenía una caja de cartón entre sus brazos y que apoyó sobre la mesa.

-¿Son estas las muestras de las que hablaba? –le preguntó Mulder.

-Aquí están las últimas muestras traídas de Niobrara. –Abrió la caja y echó un vistazo a su interior. –la mayoría de muestras vienen ya etiquetadas con una simple clasificación realizada in situ sobre el terreno… aquí está.

Patricia sacó de la caja un trozo de roca alargado que depositó sobre la mesa. Sobre la roca se podía observar un surco alargado en otra tonalidad.

-Esta roca formaba arte del fósil original. Por las marcas yo diría que era un esqueleto de un vertebrado. Antes de desenterrar por completo el fósil, analizamos sus moldes en la roca. Durante el proceso de fosilización se producen transmisiones de materia orgánica y mineral entre el objeto fosilizado y la roca. Analizando el sedimento de estas rocas podemos obtener una cantidad enorme de información acerca del animal que pretendemos desenterrar. Podemos saber en qué hábitat se movía, su dieta, si padecía algún tipo de enfermedad…

-¿Podríamos saber de qué especie se trataba? –preguntó Mulder.

-Si la roca tiene una cantidad mínima de hueso podríamos extraer paleo DNA y compararla con la base de datos que tenemos. Quizás no lográsemos alcanzar el nivel de especie, pero al menos sabríamos a que familia pertenecía.

-¿Se podría realizar esa extracción de DNA en este departamento?

-Sí, en teoría es posible, pero solemos remitir las muestras a…

-Perfecto –la interrumpió Mulder, y luego señaló a Scully. –Quiero que lo haga ella.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar en alguna parte y Patricia salió corriendo del despacho tras disculparse con ellos.

-Mulder, ¿qué estás tramando? –preguntó Scully.

Mulder sacó de su bolsillo el diario y se lo mostró.

-Al profesor Shoemaker le mataron por algo que encontró, y quiero saber lo que es. Según su diario, encontró un homínido que evolutivamente es imposible que se haya dado en nuestro planeta, o eso es lo que creía el.

-Mulder… dime que esto no tiene nada que ver con extraterrestres.

-Lo has dicho tú, no yo –dijo Mulder disculpándose. –el profesor hizo un dibujo.

Scully cogió el diario y miró el dibujo.

-¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó Mulder

- Esta capacidad craneal es desmesurada para un homínido, por no decir que según el profesor, la muestra tiene más de 100 millones de años. Era la era de los dinosaurios. Los homínidos no aparecieron hasta bastantes millones de años más tarde. Es un fraude. La ciencia está llena de ellos. Este hombre sólo quería darle publicidad a su yacimiento para que no le retiraran los fondos.

-¿Y un fraude es motivo suficiente como para ser asesinado?

Scully guardó silencio y Mulder continuó.

-El profesor Shoemaker fue asesinado por descubrir algo que no quieren que salga a la luz y tenemos que averiguar lo que era. Llámame cuando tengas los primeros resultados.

Mulder se despidió de Scully y se encaminó hacia la salida del almacén.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Scully

-Me voy de excursión –contestó Mulder mientras se alejaba de ella.

* * *

**15:45 pm  
**

**Formación Niobrara**

**Colorado**

El Honda accord alquilado en el aeropuerto de Denver llegó serpenteando por un camino pedregoso que terminaba en una depresión del terreno. El coche frenó con brusquedad y Mulder bajó del vehículo bañado por los rayos de sol de la tarde. Se puso unas gafas de sol y avanzó hacia las tiendas de campaña que se disponían en un semicírculo ante él. El día estaba siendo extremadamente caluroso, y a pesar de que se había cambiado de ropa en el hotel y ya no llevaba el traje, su rostro estaba perlado de sudor. Se pasó un pañuelo por la frente y se acercó a una de las tiendas. Un hombre de mediana estatura y con una barba poblada se acercó a él. Mulder había estado meditando durante todo el viaje acerca de la estrategia que era más conveniente seguir para obtener la información que necesitaba.

-Soy el agente mulder, del FBI –se presentó. –Estoy investigando la muerte del profesor Shoemaker. Quisiera saber en qué estuvo trabajando los últimos días.

El rostro del hombre se quedó perplejo, por lo que Mulder dedujo que sabía exactamente a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-Sí, claro. Estaba estudiando un fósil de reptil marino…

-No me interesan los reptiles marinos. Vengo a ver el homínido.

Se hizo el silencio. Mulder notó cómo la expresión de aquel hombre se volvía más tensa. Ahora estaba seguro de que ocultaba algo.

-No sé de qué está usted hablando. Esta es una excavación del Cretácico y…

-…y en el Cretácico no existieron homínidos. –terminó Mulder. –He venido con la lección aprendida. ¿Se lo han llevado ya, verdad? ¿Quiénes fueron? ¿Militares? ¿Gente de nuestro gobierno? ¿La administración?

El hombre no dijo nada y desvió la mirada.

-En… serio… -dijo titubenado. –No sé de qué está usted hablando.

Mulder entró en una de las tiendas y señaló un instrumento metálico alargado que había sobre una mesa.

-¿Tienen un microscopio electrónico de barrido? ¿Qué subvención reciben? ¡¿Durante cuántos años les van a financiar por guardar silencio?! ¡¿Cuánto vale para ustedes la vida de un hombre?!

-¡Ya basta! –gritó alguien que acababa de entrar en la tienda. Un hombre mayor vestido con una camisa caqui y un sombrero. –Por favor, váyase.

Mulder se acercó a él con gesto amenazante.

-¡Dígame a dónde se llevaron el fósil!

-Nos hicieron prometer que no hablaríamos más del asunto.

-Se lo llevaron en helicóptero –dijo un chaval del unos 15 años desde fuera de la tienda.

-¡Tommy! –le recriminó el hombre del sombrero. -¡Cállate!

-¡No me callaré! ¡Ellos le han matado y os han comprado a todos!

Mulder se acercó al muchacho y le puso su mano sobre el hombro.

-¿Por dónde se fueron?

-El helicóptero se fue hacia el sur.

Mulder sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a Scully mientras volvía a su coche.

-Scully, he descubierto algo interesante.

-Yo también –le contestó ella desde el otro lado del teléfono. –He conseguido extraer una pequeña cantidad de DNA de la muestra y la estoy comparando con la base de datos. No muestra similitud con ninguna otra muestra.

-Luego no es ninguna especie del Cretácico,¿ no?

-No se asemeja a ninguna familia. Voy a ampliar el campo de búsqueda, pero me llevará algún tiempo. ¿Y tú que has encontrado?

Mulder entró en el coche y abrió la guantera para sacar un mapa que puso sobre el volante.

-Alguien se llevó el fósil en helicóptero. Hacia el sur.

-¿Nuevo Méjico?

-Estoy intentando localizar algún viejo aeródromo o base militar, pero en el mapa no viene nada. Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-Mulder, en pleno desierto pueden aterrizar donde les plazca.

-¡No pienso arrojar la toalla ahora, Scully!

Mulder salió del coche y cerró de un portazo la puerta.

-No podemos perderles la pista de esta manera.

-Mulder, vuelve aquí y piensa con calma. A veces, las soluciones aparecen por si solas.

Mulder permaneció callado, con el teléfono pegado a su cara, mientras miraba el cielo. Se le empezó a dibujar una sonrisa en los labios cuando vio dos helicópteros militares que se acercaban desde el norte e iban en dirección sur.

-Scully, gracias. –Mulder colgó el teléfono, se subió al coche rápidamente y se internó a toda velocidad en el camino de tierra que desembocaba en la carretera que llevaba al sur.

* * *

**20:32 pm  
**

**Universidad de Denver**

**Denver, Colorado**

Patricia Delaware se acababa de despedir de la agente del FBI y se preparaba para marcharse a su casa. Seguía sin entender qué interés podía tener el FBI en una muestra fósil, pero el caso era que aquella mujer había estado toda la tarde trabajando sobre la muestra, ayudada por Patricia en los primeros estadíos del proceso, y tenía intención de pasar la noche allí. Pensó que si eso servía de algún modo para esclarecer la muerte del profesor, estaría bien, pero ella dudaba que aquello realmente sirviera para algo. ¿Cuáles serían las verdaderas intenciones del FBI en aquel asunto? Lo desconocía. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del departamento se acordó de que se había dejado unos informes sobre la mesa de su despacho y tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos hasta la garita del conserje que custodiaba las llaves. Le dio unos golpecitos a la ventanilla con el puño cerrado, pero nadie salió. ¿Dónde se habría metido aquel viejo vago? Se percató de que la puerta no estaba cerrada y entró. Cogería ella misma las llaves y ya las devolvería luego. Al empujar la puerta, notó cómo ésta golpeaba contra algo. Empujó con más fuerza hasta que se abrió por completo. Patricia no era una persona que se exaltara enseguida, pero si en aquella ocasión no se hubiese tapado la boca con la mano, hubiese lanzado un grito que hubiera hecho temblar el edificio hasta los cimientos. A sus pies, yacía el conserje, muerto, a juzgar por la figura imposible que describía su cuello. Patricia comenzó a recular. Sólo pensaba en salir corriendo de allí. Se chocó contra algo, o contra alguien. Al girarse, vio a un hombre alto frente a ella. Otra vez sintió deseos de gritar, pero se contuvo. Ante ella se erguía la figura del conserje, vivito y coleando. ¡Era imposible! Instintivamente le empujó contra la pared, pero la fuerza de aquel hombre era tal, que Patricia cayó al suelo junto al cadáver. Sus ojos muertos la taladraron. Se intentó poner en pie, pero sintió cómo unos brazos se aferraban a su cuello. Ahora sí que se arrepentía de no haber gritado antes, pues nadie iba a venir en su ayuda ya. Sin apenas aire en sus pulmones sintió cómo comenzaba a desvanecerse y a internarse en las sombras. Lo último que vio fue el rostro del conserje transformándose en un hombre de expresión seria y carente de emociones.

En el laboratorio de genética de la universidad, Dana Scully acababa de terminar de realizar una PCR a la muestra de DNA y los resultados obtenidos habían sido fascinantes. Imprimió los resultados mientras observaba la electroforesis que estaba haciendo y comprobó con satisfacción que la base de datos había terminado de clasificar la muestra. Llamó a Mulder. Èste cogió al tercer tono.

-Mulder, ¿dónde estás?

-Estoy buscando una base militar en Nuevo Méjico. Seguí a una patrulla del ejército en dirección sur.

-Mulder, he descubierto algo

-Soy todo oídos. ¿Ya sabes lo que es?

-No, no sé lo que es. –contestó Scully. –Pero sí sé lo que no es. La base de datos no ha encontrado ninguna similitud de este material genético con ningún otro ser vivo del planeta.

-Interesante

-Hay más –continuó Scully. –Amplifiqué una porción del DNA mediante la reacción de la polimerasa y logré obtener una pequeña secuencia de nucleótidos. Al observar la disposición de los mismos… bueno, su disposición no respondía a un patrón natural lógico, así que sometí a una espectrofotometría a la cadena de DNA.

-¿Y que resultados obtuviste?

-No sabría cómo explicarlo. Las proporciones de bases nitrogenadas difieren bastante de las que nosotros conocemos. Los seres vivos basan toda su genética en la disposición de 4 bases nitrogenadas: adenina, guanina, citosina y timina. Combinadas dan lugar a los genes. Pues bien, en esta cadena de DNA aparece una quinta base nitrogenada.

-¿Y cuál es tu teoría para eso, Scully?

-Mi teoría es que un ser vivo así no existe en este planeta.

-Scully, ¿me estás hablando de extraterrestres? –le preguntó Mulder con ironía.

-Me decanto más por algún tipo de manipulación genética. Se vienen haciendo desde la segunda guerra mundial. Puede que hayamos descubierto algo gordo.

-Scully, tengo que colgar. Mantenme informado si descubres algo más.

Mulder colgó el teléfono y Scully permaneció un rato pensativa con el teléfono en la mano. El laboratorio estaba a oscuras, tenuemente iluminado por los monitores de los ordenadores y por la luz ultravioleta azulada que emanaba de la campana donde estaba realizando la electroforesis. Se había hecho tarde y decidió que lo mejor sería ordenar los resultados y marcharse al hotel a elaborar el informe. Se quitó la bata de laboratorio y la colgó en un perchero. Entonces vio la puerta del laboratorio. Estaba abierta. Se suponía que ella era la única que trabajaba en la universidad aquella noche.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Nadie contestó. Se acercó al interruptor de la luz y lo accionó. No sucedió nada. Scully metió su mano en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y sacó su pistola. Oyó cómo cristales se rompían al chocar contra el suelo, probablemente algún matraz erlenmeyer. Estaba segura de que allí había alguien más.

-¡Soy agente federal! ¡Salga con las manos en alto!

Vio cómo una de las estanterías se desplomaba sobre ella y la esquivó por muy poco. Miró a su alrededor, aprovechando la pobre iluminación que proporcionaba la luz azulada. El laboratorio no era tan grande como para que una persona se pudiese esconder con facilidad y al final le vio. La figura de un hombre se disponía frente a ella a un par de metros. Le apuntó con su arma.

-¡No se mueva!

El hombre comenzó a avanzar hacia ella. Scully efectuó un disparo sobre su hombro derecho. El hombre no emitió sonido alguno y siguió avanzando. Le disparó 2 veces más, esta vez en el pecho. El hombre siguió avanzando como si nada y alcanzó a Scully. La agarró de su hombro izquierdo y la lanzó contra una pared. El fuerte impacto hizo que Scully perdiese el conocimiento y quedase tendida en un rincón mientras un hilillo de sangre se escapaba por una brecha sobre la ceja derecha.

El extraño portaba en su mano una vara metálica que acercó a una estantería. La estantería se prendió fuego al instante. Lo mismo hizo con la campana de electroforesis, que ardió con más violencia aún y extendió lenguas de fuego por el techo del laboratorio. El extraño sintió que ya había cumplido su cometido y abandonó el lugar.

Si no hubiese habido tanto humo, quizás hubiese descubierto al hombre que le esperaba a la salida del laboratorio. El hombre que le golpeó con la puerta y le dejó semiaturdido. Un golpe sin importancia para él, puesto que ni los golpes ni las balas podían matarle. Fue entonces cuando sintió a aquel hombre abalanzarse sobre él, y el pinchazo en la base del cráneo. Sintió cómo su vida se desvanecía y cómo su cuerpo se descomponía en un líquido verdoso que comenzó a corroer las baldosas del suelo.

Alex Krycek vio cómo aquel ser se terminaba de descomponer y se guardó en su bolsillo el punzón metálico que había usado para matarlo. Luego, se marchó corriendo de allí, mientras a su espalda las llamas comenzaban a devorar el pasillo.


	5. Dreamland Part 1

**Disclaimer: **The X files y sus personajes son propiedad de Chris Carter y de la Fox

Al final me he visto obligado a dividir este último capítulo en 2 partes, puesto que se me estaba alargando demasiado. espero postear el desenlace esta misma semana, si mi tiempo me lo permite. El capítulo se titula Dreamland, que quizás algunos ya sepáis a qué hace referencia, pues es uno de los nombres por los que se conoce al Area 51. Sí, ese sitio ultrasecreto en Nevada, donde oficialmente se dice que se realizan pruebas de vuelo del ejército, y extraoficialmente se cree que se está probando tecnología extraterrestre recuperada en Roswell.

Pues ahí queda eso xd

* * *

_Una no sabe cuan frágil es la vida humana hasta que no están a punto de arrebatártela. Nunca fui una persona muy dada a elucubrar acerca del misticismo que rodea a la muerte. Conocí a una persona que sí lo era. Mi hermana Melissa. A menudo mis teorías científicas chocaban con su naturaleza esotérica. Mi ciencia no se hacía preguntas acerca de qué nos aguardaba tras la muerte. Sólo sabía discernir entre lo vivo y lo no vivo. Pero todo eso había cambiado con el tiempo. Desde que ella murió, yo me hice muchas preguntas. Nuestros padres nos educaron en una doctrina católica. Soy creyente y creo en la existencia de Dios, aunque no sea aceptado por la ciencia. Creo que Dios estuvo allí cuando mi hermana murió, y también creo que lo hizo por alguna razón. Ella siempre estuvo ligada a ese otro mundo, místico, y estoy segura de que ella ahora es feliz allí donde esté._

_Yo también me aproximé a Dios cuando me diagnosticaron el cáncer que estuvo a punto de terminar con mi vida. Siempre llevé un crucifijo colgado del cuello, pero sólo a partir de estos acontecimientos cobró verdadero sentido para mí. No sentí ni sufrí, a pesar de que notaba el calor de las llamas acariciando mi cuerpo, y ruido, mucho ruido cuando me arrastraron por una senda eterna.¿Era a sí como se bendecía la llegada de la muerte?_

* * *

**6:15 am**

**Los Alamos**

**Nuevo Mexico**

Mulder se encontraba a las afueras de Los Álamos, sobre una colina pedregosa, observando el horizonte hacia el sur a través de unos prismáticos. En Nuevo México sólo había pequeñas ciudades y mucha arena. Había seguido el convoy aéreo rumbo sur durante toda la noche hasta que al final le había perdido la pista. Era improbable que se hubiesen dirigido a una zona tan poblada como Albuquerque, que era lo que le aguardaba al sur, así que dedujo que se encontraba en una encrucijada. Podían haber puesto rumbo Este u Oeste. A ambos lados se extendían parajes desérticos, ideales para ubicar una base militar. Según el hombre maloliente que regentaba la gasolinera donde había llenado el depósito de su coche hacía apenas 10 minutos, hacia el oeste se habían construido varios caminos de tierra que se internaban en las montañas. Según aquél hombre, las sendas databan de hace bastantes años, cuando se intentó repoblar la flora de aquella región y actualmente estaban en desuso y nadie sabía a ciencia cierta hacia dónde conducían, o si se trataba de caminos muertos en medio de la nada. A la gente no le gustaba internarse en el desierto sin saber lo que pudiera encontrar. Mulder se decidió por tomar un camino que se dirigía al Suroeste y luego viraba al Oeste.

El coche de Mulder avanzaba a toda velocidad por la interminable senda mientras levantaba una gran nube de polvo a su paso. El sol pegaba ya con fuerza, a pesar de que la temperatura a aquella hora de la mañana aún era fresca. Había jugado la baza del oeste y hacía bastantes kilómetros que había dejado atrás el último asentamiento poblado. A su alrededor se extendía el desierto en todas las direcciones. Hubo un momento en el que estuvo a punto de levantar el pie del pedal del acelerador, frenar en seco y darse por vencido, pero hubiese ido en contra de su naturaleza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba siguiendo una pista sólida hacia algo sumamente importante como para matar por ocultarlo, y ese algo se encontraba en ese instante en algún lugar de aquél inmenso desierto. Observó cómo a lo lejos algo brillaba en el camino a un par de kilómetros de distancia. Al aproximarse vio que se trataba de un viejo chevrolet con el capó levantado, que estaba aparcado junto al camino, que en aquél punto era atravesado por una carretera asfaltada, lo cual era, al menos, extraño. Un hombre fornido que vestía una camiseta de tirantes le hizo señas para que se detuviera.

-¡Eh, amigo!-gritó el hombre, mientras Mulder aminoraba y situaba el coche a su lado. –Ha sido una suerte que pasara por aquí.

Cuando Mulder bajó del coche, no sentía interés por aquél hombre, sino por la carretera que acababa de descubrir y que daba al noroeste. Sacó apresuradamente los prismáticos del bolsillo de su cazadora y miró a través de ellos. Observó con satisfacción cómo la carretera estaba atravesada por una alambrada metálica. Hizo un barrido a lo largo de aquella alambrada que estaba en medio del desierto, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Un cartel bastante oxidado en el que se leía "Propiedad del gobierno de los Estados Unidos". Sintió cómo la excitación le embriagaba, y se dio cuenta también del error que había cometido al no reconocer al hombre del chevrolet. El hombre que se había infiltrado en el FBI semanas atrás en la misión del edificio Chrysler y a quien le habían ordenado asesinarle. Tan sólo sintió un golpe en la nuca, y el mundo desvanecerse a su alrededor.

Cuando Mulder cayó inconsciente al suelo, Robert Uris, ex marine supuestamente muerto en Irak, sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número mientras se agachaba junto a Mulder para arrebatarle su arma y revisar sus pertenencias.

-Tengo a Mulder –dijo, cuando alguien cogió su llamada.

-¿Tiene la información?

-No la lleva encima. Miraré en su coche.

-Es demasiado listo como para llevarla encima.

-¿Quiere que lo elimine? –preguntó Uris.

-No. Hasta que no recuperemos la información nos conviene mantenerle con vida.

-De acuerdo.

Robert Uris escuchó el ruido de los motores a su espalda y se giró mientras se protegía la vista de los rayos de sol que estaban empezando a ser castigadores. Por la carretera se aproximaban tres jeeps negros, seguidos por dos camiones.

-El paquete se acaba de poner en marcha –dijo Uris con el teléfono pegado a su cara.

-Tenemos todas las carreteras interceptadas. No debería haber ningún problema para que llegue a su destino.

-No se preocupe por los problemas. –dijo Uris mientras revisaba la recámara de su beretta. –Para solucionarlos me tiene a mi.

* * *

_Jamás imaginé que en la eternidad se pudiese sentir tal frialdad. Al recorrer el camino bendito, al alejarse de todos. No sé dónde estoy. Ni siquiera sé cuándo estoy, pero siento que te estoy perdiendo. Es posible que el sacrificio que se nos pidió fuera demasiado grande. ¿Perderlo todo por alcanzar aquello que ansiamos? Ahora que no puedo verme a mí misma, ahora que todo aquello en lo que he creído comienza a desmoronarse, es en este preciso instante cuando todo carece de sentido. Me gustaría poder llorar, pero mis lágrimas son incapaces de aflorar. ¿También he perdido esa capacidad? Quizás a estas alturas esté ya verdaderamente muerta. ¿Y si me dejo llevar?¿ Alcanzaré la felicidad? No. No puedo dejarle solo. No tan pronto. Me niego a emprender el viaje final. Pero siento dolor. Mis ojos me duelen. Todo se está iluminando. Veo una luz blanca que lo envuelve todo ¿Dios, estás ahí? Soy yo, Dana. _

* * *

**12: 57 pm**

**En algún lugar de Nuevo Mexico**

Cuando Mulder abrió los ojos un par de horas después de haber perdido la consciencia, no supo con certeza dónde se encontraba. Estaba en una habitación oscura, atado de espaldas contra una pared metálica y fría. Por el movimiento a su alrededor dedujo que se encontraba en un vehículo en movimiento. Probablemente en el trailer de algún camión. Llevaba bastante tiempo intentando zafarse de sus ataduras, pero lo único que había conseguido era que la cuerda que lo aprisionaba rasgara sus muñecas. No iba a escapar de allí tan fácilmente. En la oscuridad era complicado calcular el paso del tiempo. No sabía durante cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, ni hacia dónde le estaban llevando. Se maldijo por no haber reconocido a aquel hombre. Había cometido un error que probablemente le costaría la vida. Aquellos hombres no se andaban con tonterías y no tenían reparos en matar si la situación así lo requería. De hecho, le extrañaba que no lo hubiesen hecho ya. Sin duda, querrían recuperar la información que él poseía, por lo que era probable que le mantuviesen con vida hasta obtenerla, lo cual era un punto a su favor. De momento. Había descubierto un recinto propiedad del gobierno en pleno desierto, y eso era un punto en su contra. ¿Qué estaban intentando ocultar allí?

Mulder notó cómo el camión se tambaleaba al pillar un bache del camino. Estaban acelerando. Sobrevino una curva de derechas, que hizo que el cuerpo de Mulder se escorara a su izquierda. Iban realmente rápidos, lo cual no podía presagiar nada bueno. Algo le cayó sobre sus piernas. Una caja con objetos metálicos a juzgar por el ruido que hicieron al esparcirse por el suelo. Estiró una de sus piernas para intentar arrastrar algún objeto con bordes cortantes. Iba a ser algo milagroso. Con algo de maña logró atrapar lo que parecía ser una bandeja metálica. ¿Estarían sus bordes lo suficientemente afilados como para cortar sus ataduras? Arrastró la bandeja por el suelo hasta que la situó bajo su cuerpo. Una vez que la pudo agarrar con sus manos, la colocó en posición vertical contra su espalda y comenzó a rasgar la soga frotándola contra sus muñecas. Iba a funcionar. Realmente aquello iba a funcionar. Notó cómo la cuerda iba partiéndose por momentos. Un poco más y estaría libre.

Cuando el camión frenó de golpe, Mulder ya estaba prácticamente libre. El impulso hizo que la cuerda se rompiera y su cuerpo cayera contra las cajas que había en la parte delantera del trailer. El fuerte tirón hizo que sus muñecas sangraran. Un precio demasiado bajo para la libertad. Pero, ¿por qué se habrían detenido?

Cuando escuchó varios disparos en el exterior, las cosas estuvieron algo más claras para él. Con una visibilidad prácticamente nula, lo único que tenía era su oído. Escuchó ráfagas de rifles semiautomáticos, gritos de gente, y una enorme explosión que hizo que el camión levantara sus ruedas de suelo para ladearse unos instantes y caer a continuación sobre su lado derecho. Mulder rodó por el suelo, mientras le gopeaban una infinidad de objetos que ni sabía lo que eran. Esto le hizo recordar su fuerte dolor de cabeza. Ahora sí que estaba desorientado, pero vio luz. El portón del trailer estaba abierto y allí tenía su oportunidad. Se agazapó junto a la puerta, escondiéndose hasta que por fin el ruido de los disparos amainó. No se atrevió a asomarse al exterior. Estaba desarmado y aquello podía ser una locura. Escuchó a gente gritar en ruso o en algún idioma de la Europa del este. Decidió esperar dentro del trailer, al refugio de la oscuridad, hasta que vio una silueta que se acercó al portón y le dio una patada. Un hombre a quien Mulder no pudo ver bien acababa de entrar con una pistola en la mano. Cuando se cercioró de que no había peligro, se guardó su arma en el cinturón. Comenzó a rebuscar y a pegarle patadas a las cajas que había tiradas por el suelo. Gritó un juramento, preso de la ira. Aquello le dio a Mulder la oportunidad que necesitaba. Abordó a aquél hombre por la espalda y le empujó contra la pared mientras le arrebataba la pistola. Le agarró por el hombro y le mantuvo contra la pared, en medio de la oscuridad, mientras le hundía el cañón de la pistola en el estómago.

-Si gritas te mato. –dijo Mulder.

-¿Mulder? –dijo una voz familiar que hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba.

Mulder arrojó al hombre hacia el centro del trailer, que estaba iluminado por el haz de luz que entraba a través del portón.

-¡Krycek! –Mulder escupió aquél nombre lleno de odio.

Alex Krycek se levantó del suelo y se quedó mirando a la pistola con la que le apuntaba Mulder.

-Krycek, hijo de puta, te debería pegar dos tiros aquí mismo. –dijo Mulder mirándole a los ojos con frialdad.

-No, no lo harás. –contestó Krycek sin inmutarse.

–Vas a lamentar toda tu vida haber asesinado a mi padre.

-No puedes pasarte toda tu vida culpando a un hombre por las acciones de su pasado.

Mulder se acercó más y le apuntó a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-Me da igual lo que digas. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que tú y yo saldemos cuentas pendientes.

Krycek dudaba de que Mulder fuese a disparar. A fin de cuentas, no era un asesino. Pero en aquellos momentos, el agente del FBI era preso de su ira, y podía ser bastante imprevisible.

-Si me matas, jamás descubrirás la verdad. –dijo de repente.

-¿Y cuál es tu verdad, Krycek? –le hizo un gesto moviendo la pistola. –Date la vuelta y empieza a caminar

Alex Krycek abandonó el trailer mientras Mulder le apuntaba por la espalda. Ambos salieron a un paraje pedregoso que era castigado por el sol más cruel. En el suelo había varios cadáveres, un vehículo en llamas y un jeep negro con los cristales agujereados y salpicado de sangre, que era revisado por dos hombres que al ver a Mulder y Krycek dejaron al instante lo que estaban haciendo y les apuntaron con rifles semiautomáticos.

Krycek les dijo algo en ucraniano, y los dos hombres bajaron sus rifles.

Mulder siguió apuntando a Krycek, sin perder de vista a aquellos dos hombres armados.

-Y ahora me vas a decir dónde estamos y qué haces aquí.

-No sé qué demonios haces en un convoy del gobierno, Mulder. Estamos en la frontera con Arizona. Mis muchachos y yo veníamos a por la carga. –dijo mientras señalaba al trailer volcado junto al camino. –Pero es obvio que era un señuelo.

-¿Qué se supone que estaban transportando?

Krycek no contestó y Mulder se acercó más a él mientras no dejaba de apuntarle. Notó que los ucranianos comenzaban a inquietarse.

-¡¿Qué estaban transportando?! -le gritó Mulder de nuevo.

- La prueba de que nuestro gobierno conoce la existencia de vida extraterrestre -contestó krycek

-Krycek, maldito gusano, vas a decirme ahora mismo todo lo que sabes si no quieres morir desangrado en este maldito desierto.

-De acuerdo, baja el arma.

-¿Me tomas por imbécil?

-Mulder, ya estarías muerto si no les hubiese dicho a esos dos que no te disparasen. Son la elite

Mulder pareció dudar, y al final bajó su arma.

* * *

_Dios tiene forma, y le estoy viendo. Él está de pie a mi lado. Por alguna razón mi cuerpo permanece tumbado. Él se acerca. Comienzo a escuchar palabras y juraría que me está llamando por mi nombre. Ya no hay dudas. Me ha elegido a mí. Mi mano se esfuerza en agarrar algo frío. Parece mentira que incluso en esta situación el cuerpo humano sea capaz de sentir. Me siento muy cansada. ¿Es normal que me duela todo el cuerpo? ¿Aún conservo el cuerpo? No lo sé, pero soy capaz de sentirlo. Otra vez le vuelvo a oír pronunciar mi nombre. Ya no tengo donde esconderme. Noto el peso de mis párpados cerrados ¿los abrí antes para mirarle? Todo es confuso. Noto una punzada de dolor en los ojos. Ahora sí que los tengo abiertos, pero no puedo enfocar nada. Sólo veo luz…espera, alguien vuelve a pronunciar mi nombre. Veo una silueta que se acerca y me dice…_

* * *

**15:25 pm**

**Washington Hospital Center, Washington DC**

-Agente Scully.

Dana Scully logró enfocar al fin la imagen que tenía ante sí y reconoció al director adjunto del FBI.

-Skinner -logró pronunciar. Tenía la boca seca y le dolía la garganta. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba tumbada en una cama. Era la habitación de un hospital. Trató de incorporarse -¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué ha pasado?

- La encontraron inconsciente en el incendio que se produjo anoche en la universidad de Denver. ¿Me va a explicar qué demonios hacía usted allí?

-Yo... -Scully se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sintió una punzada de dolor. -Aquel hombre me golpeó. Perdí el conocimiento...¡La muestra! ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Skinner abrió un armario y sacó la ropa de Scully que estaba colgada en una percha y apestaba a humo.

-Bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta -le dijo Scully

Skinner metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño frasco de plástico que contenía una especie de polvo oscuro.

-Agente Scully, ¿Qué es esto?

-Una prueba irrefutable de que alguien está realizando experimentos de manipulación genética en seres humanos al más alto nivel. Son restos encontrados en una excavación de Colorado. Probablemente pertenezcan a una fosa común. La antiguedad de los restos no es concluyente. Alguien los introdujo en un estrato del cretácico de más de 100 millones de años, por lo que va a ser difícil datarlos con exactitud, pero tienen que ser bastante recientes. Alguien se llevó los restos y está intentando ocultarlo. Ya han matado por ello.

Skinner guardó silencio, mirando el frasco que tenía en su mano.

-¿Qué parte de "despídase de sus compañeros y tómese el fin de semana libre" no entendió? ¿En qué anda metida?. Mañana se incorpora al equipo de Albuquerque. Debería estar preparando el viaje.

-Ya lo sé, señor, pero el agente Mulder solicitó mi ayuda dada la magnitud del caso que nos concierne y...

-Un momento -la interrumpió Skinner- ¿El agente Mulder también está involucrado en esto? - y tras recapacitar un instante añadió -Claro, por supuesto...

-¿Dónde está Mulder? -le preguntó Scully

-¡No sé dónde está Mulder! -contestó Skinner irritado. Luego miró hacia la puerta para cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca y le habló a Scully en voz baja. -Escuche, no sé en qué estarán ustedes dos metidos, pero ahí fuera hay un agente judicial que quiere hablar con usted. los expedientes X están cerrados. Se están saltando todas las normas, otra vez. Más le vale tener pruebas sólidas a su favor o ni yo seré capaz de ayudarles esta vez. Les destruirán.

-Tengo que llamar a Mulder -dijo Scully mientras buscaba su teléfono. Skinner se lo dio.

* * *

**15:30 pm**

**En algún lugar de Arizona**

Alex Krycek frenó en seco su todoterreno gris y salió corriendo del coche mientras iba desplegando un mapa. Mulder abandonó el vehículo por la puerta del copiloto y se unió a Krycek, que estaba extendiendo el mapa sobre el capó.

-Tiene que ser aquí -dijo Krycek mientras señalaba un punto del mapa. -No hay otra ruta posible.

-Eso suponiendo que no te equivoques -le dijo Mulder con algo de sorna.

- Tuvieron que salir 2 transportes de aquí -Krycek señaló el área de Nuevo México donde Mulder había descubierto la base del gobierno. -Interceptamos uno aquí más al suroeste.Ese era el señuelo, donde viajabas tú. El otro tuvo que abandonar esa ruta con anterioridad -Krycek recorrió el mapa con su dedo índice. -Aquí. la línea del ferrocarril. Lo han tenido que subir a un tren.

Mulder sacó sus prismáticos y miró hacia el Norte. Se encontraban junto a una vieja estación de tren abandonada que estaba en medio de la nada. A juzgar por el estado de la línea ferroviaria, no se debía de usar demasiado. Mulder vio un tren que se aproximaba a lo lejos.

-Enseguida lo sabremos -dijo mientras se guardaba los prismáticos

Mulder y Krycek corrieron hacia la vieja estación de paso. El edificio estaba cerrado pero no les costó mucho derribar la puerta y entrar. Aquello tenía pinta de llevar abandonado muchos años. Krycek señaló una escalera que subía al piso de arriba y con suerte al tejado.

-Vamos.

Los dos corrieron escaleras arriba y encontraron una podrida puerta de madera que permitía acceder al tejado. Al salir de nuevo a la luz del sol, viejor cómo el tren se aproximaba veloz. La vía pasaba justo bajo ellos. Tendrían que saltar al tren, lo cual iba a ser bastante peligroso. El teléfono de Mulder empezó a sonar.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó Mulder mientras buscaba su teléfono.

-Mulder, se está acercando -le dijo Krycek

Mulder cogió su teléfono.

-¿Scully?

-¿Mulder, dónde estás? -preguntó Scully desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Scully, lo están transportando en un tren. La prueba de que el gobierno oculta la existencia de vida extraterrestre.

-Mulder, no es nada de lo que tú piensas.

-¡Mulder, está aquí! -gritó Krycek

-¿Esa es la voz de Krycek? -preguntó Scully.

-Scully te tengo que dejar. He de coger un tren.

Mulder colgó el teléfono y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras el tren llegaba a su altura. No tendría más de seis vagones y una vieja locomotora. Krycek saltó cuando el segundo vagón pasaba bajo ellos, y Mulder le siguió. Cayó de rodillas sobre el techo del vagón y estuvo a punto de escurrirse por un lateral. Logró mantener el equilibrio y ponerse de pie a duras penas. Krycek le indicó que se dirigieran hacia el último vagón.

Bajo un cielo sin ninguna nube, sobre un paisaje desértico, una flecha metálica se dirigía a la _tierra de los sueños_ que yacía al oeste.


	6. Dreamland part 2

_Ya está aquí el desenlace de esta primera ha quedado un pelín largo, no? He tardado una barbaridad en escribirla y al final no me ha quedado como me hubiese gustado. la verad es que terminarla ha sido una odisea por la falta de tiempo y movidas varias. Pues aquí está el resultado. Espero vuestros comentarios. La historia aún tiene cuerda para rato y espero continuarla lo más rápidamente posible, cuando termine el fic que tengo ahora entre manos. Se admiten todo tipo de críticas y sugerencias._

* * *

**20:03 pm**

**Sede de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas**

**760 United Nations Plaza, New York**

Cuando el fumador entró en la habitación donde se reunía el Comité, estaba ya anocheciendo. La sala estaba vacía, puesto que aquello no iba a ser una reunión ordinaria. Se sentó en un sillón de cuero y se encendió un cigarrillo. Permaneció con las luces apagadas, mientras fuera se hacía la penumbra y el edificio era tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna. El fumador escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban desde el otro lado de la puerta y se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta para acariciar la culata de su revolver. La puerta se abrió y la figura de un hombre se situó frente a él.

-Supongo que tendrá algo importante que decirme -dijo el Secretario General de la ONU mientras se sentaba a su lado.

El fumador exhaló una bocanada de humo que inundó parcialmente la habitación.

-Vamos a entregarles la muestra original. Va camino de Nevada. En un vagón de un tren que no levantará sospechas -le dijo el fumador.

-¿Logró que el Comité aprobara su plan?

-No quedaba otra alternativa. Aceptarían cualquier cosa con tal de salvar sus miserables vidas.

-Deshacerse de la muestra original podría tener consecuencias muy serias.

-Lo tenemos todo controlado... -empezó a decir el fumador, y luego tras una pausa añadió. -Casi todo.

-Explíquese.

El fumador se puso en pie y comenzó a deambular por el cuarto.

-Capturamos a Mulder en Nuevo Mexico

-¿Ha matado a Mulder? -preguntó el secretario general.

-No. Lo retuvieron en el transporte señuelo. Pero ese transporte fue atacado. Mulder ha desaparecido.

-¿Dónde está?

-No lo sabemos, pero no podrá intervenir en esto. La entrega se realizará esta noche. Sólo quería que lo supiera. Necesitamos tener despejado todo el espacio aéreo de Nevada y sus alrededores.

-Lo tendrá. -le contestó el secretario general.

El fumador apagó su tercer cigarrillo sobre el cenicero de la mesa.

-Usted y yo hemos contemplado los hechos más determinantes de la historia de la humanidad. Cualquier presidente mataría por saber todo lo que sabemos nosotros. Ahora, debo irme.

El fumador se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Irá a Nevada? -le preguntó el secretario general.

-No. Voy a Washington -dijo mientras abría la puerta. -Por si surgen complicaciones.

El fumador abandonó la habitación y cerró la puerta. El secretario general de la ONU quedó solo en la habitación, con un vaso de Whisky en la mano.

- Las cosas se están poniendo serias, ¿verdad? -dijo en voz alta.

-Ya sabíamos que llegaría este día -dijo una voz de mujer.

El sonido del caminar de unos tacones sobre el suelo de madera resonó en la habitación, mientras una sombra se movía entre la oscuridad y se acercaba a una ventana iluminada por los rayos de la luna y que dejó al descubierto el rostro de Marita Covarrubias. Sus cabellos parecían más dorados que nunca, llenos de energía.

-Grabé una conversación que mantuvo la agente Scully hace unas horas. Mulder va en ese tren.

-Se va a meter en el ojo del huracán. -el secretario general se levantó de su asiento. -Localice a la agente Scully. Que saque a Mulder de allí.

**20:55 pm**

**En algún lugar de Nevada**

Las noches en el desierto de Nevada son tranquilas y frías. A veces silenciosas, aunque el desierto es un hervidero de sonidos que alberga todo tipo de la fauna más variopinta conocida. Si alguien hubiese estado en aquellos yermos parajes aquella noche, probablemente no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. De por qué no se veía a ningún avión cruzar el firmamento, y ni se hubiese preguntado el porqué de esa tranquilidad. Tampoco hubiese podido ver que por una vieja vía en desuso avanzaba a toda velocidad un tren fantasma sin aparentes signos de vida en su interior. Apenas 5 vagones y una locomotora, imperceptibles, que formaban una sombra alargada que a veces relucía con destellos plateados si era iluminado por los rayos de la luna. Pero aquella noche en Nevada era cerrada y más oscura de lo habitual, y la luna no iba a hacer acto de presencia en toda la noche. Así que, si algún alma extraviada en el desierto se hubiese topado con aquel heraldo, tan sólo hubiese oído un traqueteo en la noche y con suerte hubiese visto una sombra que avanzaba veloz, con dos luces moviéndose aleatoriamente en su interior. Esa persona hubiese creído ver un ovni y hubiese sido tachada de loca.

-¡Tiene que estar por aquí! -gritó Mulder en la oscuridad, mientras con su linterna alumbraba una pared lateral del tercer vagón.

Vio cómo al otro extremo del vagón, un haz de luz oscilaba y avanzaba hacia él. Alex Krycek llegó corriendo y alumbró la plancha metálica que señalaba Mulder. Parecía un cuadro eléctrico. De él salían 2 cables negros que recorrían la pared hacia el techo. Krycek apuntó a los cables con su linterna y los siguió hasta el techo. Recorrían el vagón de un extremo a otro. Avanzó alumbrando los cables, que se dirigían hacia el cuarto vagón, el vagón de un metal reforzado cuya puerta estaba cerrada mediante un sistema electrónico. Los cables, en efecto, se introducían en el objetivo, tal como él había supuesto.

-¡Tenemos que provocar un cortocircuito! -gritó Krycek desde el otro lado del vagón, mientras regresaba donde Mulder, que había empezado a desatornillar el cuadro eléctrico.

Cuando la tapa metálica cayó al suelo, Mulder observó con cierta reticencia el manojo de cables que se entrelazaba en el interior del cuadro. Aquello no iba a ser fácil. Si lo que transportaban en aquel tren era lo que él creía, se trataba de algo tan sumamente valioso que no se podía permitir que cayera en manos equivocadas, por lo que probablemente tuviese un dispositivo de seguridad, esto es, que el vagón saltase por los aires si alguien intentaba abrirlo.

Krycek llegó a su lado y le señaló 2 cables azules, mientras sacaba una navaja del bolsillo de su cazadora.

-Si los unimos podremos provocar un cortocircuito y abrir esa maldita puerta

-Espera -le dijo Mulder mientras le agarraba del brazo. -Tendrán un sistema de seguridad. Preferirán destruir la carga antes de que se apoderen otros de ella. No quiero saltar por los aires.

Krycek liberó su brazo bruscamente y comenzó a cortar cables.

-No hay ninguna bomba porque no pueden arriesgarse a destruir lo que hay aquí, Mulder. Tendrían muchos problemas.

Krycek unió dos cables y se oyó un leve siseo a lo lejos. Mulder dirigió su linterna hacia el fondo del vagón y contempló con satisfacción cómo la puerta del cuarto vagón estaba ahora abierta.

-Vamos -dijo krycek mientras miraba su reloj. -No nos queda mucho tiempo.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia la puerta que se acababa de abrir y la atravesaron, para internarse en un cuarto completamente metalizado, que era una especie de laboratorio. En medio del cuarto había una mesa metálica, y sobre ésta, algo cubierto por una tela. Mulder se acercó a la mesa y levantó la tela, dejándola caer al suelo del vagón.

* * *

**21:20 pm**

**Oficina Central del FBI**

**Washington D.C.**

Dana Scully había pedido el alta voluntaria y también había logrado eludir al agente judicial que la aguardaba en el hospital. Todo ello gracias a la ayuda de Skinner y a su habilidad para abandonar el hospital por una puerta de emergencias y sin levantar sospechas. Una vez en el garaje, subieron al coche de Skinner y en menos de veinte minutos ya estaban en las oficinas del FBI, para tratar de elaborar un plan que pudiese ayudar a Mulder. Decidieron ir a su despacho. Cuando entraron, sobre la mesa de Fox Mulder alguien había dejado un sobre amarillo cerrado. Tenía una X pintada con rotulador negro en el dorso. Scully cogió el sobre, lo abrió y lo volcó su contenido sobre la mesa. Un teléfono móvil cayó sobre la madera y a punto estuvo de irse al suelo. Scully lo cogió y vio que tenía un número escrito sobre la pantalla. Marcó ese número. No llegó al segundo tono cuando cogieron su llamada.

-¿Agente Scully? -contestó una voz de mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó Scully.

-No tenemos tiempo para presentaciones. -dijo Marita Covarrubias. - Su prioridad es ayudar al agente Mulder. Ésta era la única forma de ponerme en contacto con usted. Sus teléfonos están pinchados y sus movimientos están siendo vigilados.

Scully guardó silencio y se separó el teléfono de su mejilla para que Skinner pudiese escuchar la conversación.

- Tiene que sacar al agente Mulder de ese tren

-¿Qué transportan en ese tren? -preguntó Scully

-Escúcheme bien, agente Scully. Si capturan al agente Mulder en ese tren, le matarán. ¿Me ha escuchado bien?

-Sí -asintió Scully.

-Sáquele de ahí ahora mismo, si es que aún está a tiempo y destruya ese teléfono.

La comunicación se cortó. Scully miró a Skinner.

-Yo me encargo de ese teléfono -dijo Skinner mientras le quitaba el teléfono a Scully. - LLame al agente Mulder y dígale que abandone ese tren.

* * *

**21:25 pm**

**En algún lugar de Nevada**

El teléfono de Mulder empezó a sonar en el bolsillo de su cazadora mientras él estaba contemplando atónito lo que yacía sobre la mesa metálica que había en aquel vagón laboratorio. Cogió su teléfono

-Mulder

-Mulder, soy yo -dijo la voz de Scully, notablemente nerviosa

-Scully, lo he encontrado -dijo Mulder

-¿Qué has encontrado?

-El fósil que desenterraron en Colorado y del que se apoderó el gobierno. Lo están transportando en este vagón. El ser que tu investigación descubrió que porta 5 bases nitrogenadas en su DNA... Scully, este es el cuerpo de un extraterrestre.

Mulder contempló a aquel ser de aspecto humanoide, pero escasamente humano, recogido en posición fetal. Con un gran cráneo y cuencas oculares. Sus dedos poseían alargadas falanges.

-Mulder, ¿me vas a explicar qué hacía un extraterrestre en un estrato del cretácico?

-Cambiarlo todo, Scully. Todas las teorías de la evolución. Todo aquello que creíamos saber sobre el linaje humano y el origen de la vida. Este ser lleva aquí millones de años. ¿Conoces la teoría de la panspermia?

-La conozco, Mulder. Es una hipótesis acerca del origen de la vida. Ésta pudo no haber tenido su origen en la Tierra sino haber surgido de semillas provenientes del espacio en algún meteorito. No está muy aceptada por la comunidad científica.

-Y si no hubiésemos sido nosotros los primeros pobladores del planeta? Y si hubiese habído otra línea evolutiva antes de la nuestra?. -dijo Mulder mientras miraba lo que hacía Krycek, que no había prestado mucha atención al fósil y parecía que buscase algo más.

-Scully, tengo que colgar.

-No, Mulder, escúchame. Alguien me advirtió que tienes que salir de ahí ahora mismo.

-Y lo haré, pero primero tengo que sacarle algo de información a una rata.

Mulder colgó el teléfono y se acercó a Alex Krycek.

-Ni siquiera te has parado a mirar el fósil. -Mulder agarró a Krycek del cuello de la cazadora y lo empujó contra una estantería de la que se cayeron frascos de cristal -¿Me vas a decir qué coño hacemos aquí, Krycek?

-Hemos venido a por algo, ¿no?. Algo sumamente importante, y no esos huesos de mierda -dijo mientras señalaba al fósil.

Mulder le soltó. Se estaba empezando a enfadar de nuevo.

-Habla

Krycek señaló con su linterna al fondo del vagón. La luz se refractó en una pared de cristal que dividía al vagón.

-Lo tienen guardado allí -dijo Krycek, y le indicó a Mulder que se acercaran hasta allí.

Krycek comenzó a andar hacia la pared de cristal, mientras Mulder le seguía a su espalda. Se pararon frente al cristal, que era una puerta de aislamiento. Iluminaron el interior y vieron una especie de contenedor metálico de nitrógeno líquido, con el símbolo de amenaza biológica dibujado en un lateral.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Mulder

-La muestra original. Un ente biológico de origen extraterrestre, que fue entregado a nuestro gobierno en los años cincuenta para el desarrollo del Proyecto. Ahí tienes tu prueba de la existencia de vida extraterrestre y ya has sido testigo de los intentos por ocultarlo que ha realizado nuestro gobierno. Esta es la prueba para desenmascararlos y destapar la verdad. Te presento a tu Santo Grial.

Mulder guardó silencio mientras contemplaba aquel contenedor con sus manos apoyadas contra aquel cristal que se iba empañando con su aliento. Pensó en cómo atravesar el cristal, que era cláramente antibalas. Aún así, se separó unos metros de él y disparó dos veces.

-¡Joder! -exclamó Krycek mientras se apartaba. -¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Tenía que intentarlo. Lástima que no te haya dado a ti-dijo Mulder mientras se acercaba al cristal y pasaba un dedo por la superficie donde se habían incrustado sus dos balas. -Es imposible. No lo romperemos con nada.

Krycek le miró con odio y le entraron ganas de pegarle un tiro, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que el tren estaba aminorando la velocidad.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos? -preguntó Mulder a nadie en concreto.

-Parece que hemos llegado al lugar de la entrega. -contestó Krycek. -Ahora sí que estamos jodidos.

El tren se detuvo por completo y los dos apagaron la luz de sus linternas instintívamente. A pesar de que aquel vagón no tenía ventanas, no convenía correr riesgos innecesarios.

-¿A quién van a realizar la entrega? -preguntó Mulder en la oscuridad.

-A estas alturas ya deberías saberlo. Se lo quieren devolver a ellos. -dijo mientras desviaba su vista hacia el techo.

Oyeron un sonido metálico a lo lejos, en la cabecera del tren, y luego otro sonido intermitente que les indicó que la locomotora que acababa de ser desenganchada de los vagones se alejaba de ellos.

-Me parece que nuestras opciones de hacernos con la muestra han terminado. Hemos fracasado, Mulder.

Krycek encendió su linterna

-Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. -dijo mientras comenzaba a andar a paso ligero hacia la cabecera del tren.

Mulder se quedó parado unos instantes. Estaba tan cerca de la verdad y a la vez tan lejos que le producía una inmensa rabia tener que marcharse de allí así. Finalmente, decidió seguir a Krycek, puesto que ahora lo más importante era abandonar aquel lugar, fuera cual fuese.

* * *

**23:55 pm**

**Área 51**

**Nevada**

Mulder miró su reloj. Era casi medianoche. La luz de su linterna empezó a parpadear y la golpeó contra el suelo. Las baterías se estaban empezando a terminar. LLevaban algo más de una hora encerrados en aquél tren. Habían sido incapaces de salir ya que todas las cerraduras de los vagones permanecían conectadas, por lo que habían decidido regresar al vagón laboratorio para aguardar allí su destino final. Nadie ni nada había aparecido aún y fuera era una noche cerrada. Krycek permanecía sentado en el suelo del otro extremo del vagón y no había dicho nada en la última hora.

-Anímate Krycek, vas a morir por tu país -le dijo Mulder.

-Perdiste a tu hermana y ahora perderás tu vida. Todo para nada. -le dijo Krycek con seriedad.

Mulder se acercó a él con su pistola en la mano.

-No pruebes tu suerte, Krycek. Ya no me eres de ninguna utilidad.

-¿Vas a matarme? De todas formas ambos moriremos en breve. Y tu muerte habrá sido en vano, como toda tu vida. Pusiste en peligro la vida de todos aquellos que te rodeaban. Fuiste el causante de la abducción de Scully, del cáncer que la inocularon y que casi acaba con su vida. ¿Cuántos han muerto por tu causa? ¿Cuántos han sufrido las consecuencias de tu búsqueda de la verdad? Estuviste tan obcecado en descubrir la verdad que no te paraste a pensar en las consecuencias que acarrearía en aquellos que te rodeaban. Tu padre, Scully... ¿sabes una cosa, Mulder? Eres un hijo de puta.

Mulder se acercó a Krycek y le pegó un puñetazo en el rostro. Sabía muy bien que le estaba provocando para que perdiese el control y acabara con él. Conocía a Krycek y sabía que por alguna razón tenía miedo. Lo que iba a suceder allí le aterraba. se veía en su rostro. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Hijo de puta al habla -dijo Mulder cuando cogió el teléfono.

-¿Mulder?

-Seguimos con vida, Scully. Aunque se me ha pasado por la cabeza un par de veces pegarle un tiro a Krycek.

-¿Has averiguado ya dónde estáis?

-Krycek dice que la entrega se iba a hacer en la zona de pruebas aéreas del ejército en Nevada. ¿Te suena el área 51? estamos en medio de la nada. No se ve un alma ahí fuera.

-Tienes que encontrar una forma de salir de ahí, Mulder. De lo contrario es muy posible que... -Scully no pudo terminar su frase.

-Se me ha parado el reloj, Scully -le interrumpió Mulder mientras iluminaba el reloj de agujas de su muñeca.

Krycek miró instintivamente el suyo y se lo enseñó a Mulder.

-El mío también está parado.

-Creo que la función está a punto de empezar -dijo Mulder

-Mulder...de salir... -la señal de empezó a debilitar -¿..escuchas?

-¡Scully, te estoy perdiendo! -gritó Mulder y la comunicación se cortó.

A ambos les embargó una tremenda calma que se acababa de apoderar del lugar. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, sin ningún sonido. Sólo la mirada aterrorizada de Krycek denotaba que algo estaba a punto de comenzar. De pronto, una luz blanca atravesó el vagón anterior, iluminándolo de un lateral a otro. Un zumbido comenzó a escucharse en la lejanía y fue ganando intensidad, mientras los vagones del tren comenzaban a vibrar levemente. Mulder abandonó el vagón laboratorio hacia el vagón anterior, con el fin de llegar a las ventanas que daban al exterior. La luz era extremadamente cegadora y apenas pudo vislumbrar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo ahí fuera. Permaneció unos instantes observando a través del cristal. Sus ojos se estaban acostumbrando a aquella intensidad lumínica. ¿El temblor iba en aumento o se lo parecía a él?. Sí, estaba aumentando. Unas luces rojizas comenzaron a entremezclarse con el haz de luz blanca en una especie de coreografía frenética, donde ambos colores luchaban por prevalecer. Tras él, en las ventanas que quedaban a su espalda, acababa de aparecer una luz verdosa que se reflejaba por las paredes y techos del vagón. Oyó que Krycek gritaba a lo lejos. Se giró a tiempo de ver cómo la puerta de seguridad del vagón laboratorio se cerraba y su interior se iluminaba. El sonido ahora estaba siendo estremecedor y le estaba siendo difícil mantener el equilibrio sin irse al suelo. Parecía que el tren se moviese en todas direcciones, y sin embargo seguían anclados al suelo. Mulder se acercó a la ventanilla de cristal que tenía la puerta del vagón laboratorio, ahora cerrada. De ella salían potentes destellos de luz multicolor y se escuchaban los aterradores gritos de Krycek.

Mulder se estaba empezando a volver loco. Sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor y tenía ganas de vomitar. Los haces de luz recorrían los vagones de tren de un extremo a otro. Se juntaban, se separaban, cambiaban de intensidad y de color. Era la locura total. Aún así, quería ser testigo de lo que estaba sucediendo ahí fuera y fue en ese preciso instante cuando se percató de que algo había cambiado. Con la espalda pegada en la puerta del vagón laboratorio vio cómo en el otro extremo del tren se veía una luz blanca. La puerta del primer vagón estaba abierta. Si tenía una mínima oportunidad de salir de allí, ésta se le acababa de presentar. Arrojó al suelo la linterna sin batería que había estado aferrando con fuerza los últimos minutos y emprendió una frenética carrera hacia la libertad.

Aquella carrera atravesando vagones en los que reinaba un caos de luces y sonidos se le antojó eterna, pero en realidad no duró más de un minuto. La salida iluminada se había fijado en su retina y ya no era consciente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Tan sólo quería salir de allí y verlo con sus propios ojos. Verles a ellos. Observar cómo se llevaban aquello que habían venido a buscar. Quería contemplar aquel hecho histórico a toda costa y ya estaba casi fuera. Casi podía sentir la luz golpeándole en el rostro. LLegó a la puerta y agarrándose con fuerza en los laterales, saltó al exterior. Iba a verlo, iba a verlo.

Cuando miró al cielo, Mulder esperó ver un objeto metálico que despidiese todo tipo de luces y que lo rodease todo. La luz era demasiado intensa. Cuando sus ojos empezaron a enfocar algo que se estaba moviendo, sintió un intenso dolor en la boca del estómago. Cuando bajó la vista vio una culata de un rifle que se le había hundido hasta sus entrañas y le hizo caer al suelo. Se retorció de dolor e intentó alzarse de nuevo con la vista fija en el cielo. Lo único que vio fue a un hombre vestido de uniforme militar, que le golpeó con su rifle en la cara y le dejó inconsciente.

* * *

**00:11 am**

**Oficina Central del FBI**

**Washington DC**

La situación se estaba agrabando por momentos, y una vez perdida la comunicación con Mulder, Skinner decidió que ya era el momento de movilizar al FBI. Estaba seguro de que la vida de Mulder corría un serio peligro. Se dirigió a su despacho, seguido de Scully, para intentar trasladar el asunto a la dirección general. Todavía estaba pensando qué les iba a decir por teléfono a aquella hora de la madrugada, cuando vio que la puerta de su despacho estaba abierta. Skinner se preparó para cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder allí, pero entró sin vacilar a su despacho. Entonces le vio. El fumador estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero.

-Hace una noche estupenda, ¿verdad? -le dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de un paquete de Morley que tenía encima de la mesa.

Skinner le señaló el cartel de "prohibido fumar" que reposaba sobre la mesa de su despacho. El fumador le miró sin hacerle caso y acto seguido encendió su cigarrillo.

-Si usted hubiese visto todo lo que yo he visto, también fumaría.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? -preguntó Scully

-Ustedes tienen algo que no les pertenece. He venido a recuperarlo.

-¿De qué está hablando? -preguntó Skinner a Scully.

-Quiero esa PDA, agente Scully. Y teniendo en cuenta que el agente Mulder no la tiene...sólo la puede tener usted. -el fumador le dedicó una sonrisa a Scully. Les tenía donde quería. Estaba ganando.

-¿Dónde está Mulder? -preguntó Scully con furia.

-El agente Mulder está en un serio problema -contestó el fumador. Sacó su teléfono movil y se lo enseñó a Scully- y sólo yo se lo puedo solucionar

Scully no respondió. Skinner se le adelantó.

-¿Me quieren explicar qué demonios está pasando aquí? -Skinner se acercó al fumador, que se acababa de poner de pie con el cigarrillo humeante entre sus labios.

-Jason Norton le entregó cierta información al agente Mulder. -Empezó a relatar Scully. -No hemos podido descifrarla todavía, pero llevan 2 días intentando matarnos. Es muy posible que esté relacionado con los experimentos de manipulación genética que descubrimos a posteriori.

-Escúchenme con atención -les dijo el fumador. -El agente Mulder se ha infiltrado en unas instalaciones del gobierno a las que sólo se puede acceder con la firma del presidente. En otras circunstancias se le acusaría de alta traición y sería encarcelado. Pero los hombres que le tienen retenido no tienen ninguna intención de entregarle a la justicia. Quieren la información que posee usted y harán cualquier cosa para conseguirla.

El teléfono del fumador comenzó a sonar.

-¿Se ha realizado la entrega? -preguntó el fumador nada más descolgar.

-Sí -dijo Robert Uris. -Además, tenemos a Mulder. Nos disponemos a ejecutarlo.

-Les dije que eso no sería buena idea. -dijo el fumador.

-Las personas ante las que respondo opinan que ha visto demasiado. Por cierto, no hay ni rastro de Alex Krycek. Ha desaparecido.

-Dígales que cambiaremos la vida de Mulder por el archivo Y -el fumador miró a Scully tras decir esto. -Usted decide, agente Scully

-Quiero hablar con Mulder -dijo Scully, y sacó su teléfono de un bolsillo. Comenzó a marcar un número.

-Van a llamar al agente Mulder -dijo el fumador a Robert Uris -Dejen que hable con ella.

Scully permanecía muy nerviosa con el teléfono pegado a su cara, escuchando tonos y ninguna contestación. Al sexto tono descolgaron.

-¿Scully? -la voz de Mulder sonaba muy débil

-Quieren hacer un trato, Mulder -dijo Scully

-Lo sé. Sólo les importa esa información. No hagas ningun trato con esta gente..ouch -un rifle se apoyó en la sien de Mulder.

-¡Agente Scully! -gritó el fumador -¡Se les acaba el tiempo!

-No voy a dejarte morir, Mulder -Scully estaba haciendo lo indecible por contener sus lágrimas, mezcla de impotencia e ira. -Tendremos más oportunidades. Voy a entregárselo.

-¡No les dejes que ganen! -gritó Mulder.

-No ganarán -dijo Scully mientras una lágrima le caía por su mejilla. -Te lo prometo.

Scully colgó el teléfono y se acercó al viejo escritorio de Skinner. Se agachó y metió su brazo bajo la mesa hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Lo despegó de la madera y se lo enseñó al fumador.

-Aquí lo tiene

-Lo tenemos -dijo el fumador por teléfono a Robert Uris, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

-No se saldrán con la suya -le dijo Scully.

El fumador abandonó el despacho de Skinner sin mirar atras, con un cigarrillo humeante en su mano.

-En una época de crisis, hasta las pequeñas personas pueden crear un futuro para el mundo.

* * *

**00:20 am**

**Club Escapade**

A escasos minutos del cierre del local, un sólo hombre ataviado con una gabardina oscura permanecía sentado en la barra con una copa en la mano. Había quedado hace dos días en ese lugar con el agente Fox Mulder del FBI, que quería decodificar una información sumamente valiosa. El hombre de la gabardina estaba ya algo impaciente por la tardanza del agente del FBI. Fuera del local, en el callejón que daba a la puerta trasera, un coche aguardaba con las luces apagadas. Dentro esperaba uno de los mayores expertos en software del país, técnico que había trabajado para el departamento de defensa y que decodificaría la información que poseía Mulder. Volvió a mirar su reloj. El agente del FBI no iba a aparecer ya, así que dedujo que lo más sensato sería abandonar el lugar para no levantar ninguna sospecha. Pagó a la camarera y abandonó el club Escapade por la puerta de atrás. El coche seguía aparcado en el lugar más oscuro del callejón. Se cercioró de que nadie le seguía y entró al vehículo. Un hombre con un ordenador portatil en sus brazos estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Y el agente del FBI?

-No ha aparecido. Quizás le hayan matado.

El hombre de la gabardina metió la llave en el contacto y la giró. Oyó un clic proveniente de algún lado antes de que se encendiera el motor. Luego, no pudo oir nada más y una bola de fuego le envolvió cuando el coche saltó por los aires en una sonora explosión. Un neumático en llamas rebotó por el suelo del callejón hasta estrellarse contra la puerta del club Escapade.

* * *

_**Tres días más tarde**_

**09:25 am**

**Oficina Central del FBI**

**Washington DC**

Dana Scully se encontraba de pie frente a una mesa compuesta por cinco personas de la dirección del FBI, miembros de la comisión investigadora que se había abierto para esclarecer los hechos acontecidos hace algunos días. El presidente del tribunal tomó la palabra.

- A la vista de los hechos acontecidos durante los últimos días y de las pruebas aportadas a este tribunal, he de decir que muchos de los puntos permanecen sin esclarecerse, teniendo en cuenta la magnitud de las acusaciones realizadas por usted.

-Ha dicho que les intentaron matar por poseer esa información -intervino una mujer. -¿Quienes?

-Las personas que están tras esta conspiración. -dijo Scully- Personas que ostentan importantes cargos en la administración y que no sienten ningún pudor en matar y mentir para alcanzar sus objetivos.

-Pero no ha presentado ninguna prueba que los sustente -dijo el presidente del tribunal

-El director adjunto Skinner fue testigo de la existencia de esa PDA. Él lo podrá corroborar. Además les he presentado un informe médico que relata las lesiones que sufrí durante el incendio de la universidad de Denver. Dicho incendio se ha demostrado que fue provocado para borrar las pistas de las investigaciones que allí se realizaban.

-Ese es otro asunto, agente Scully.

-Con el debido respeto, señor. Pienso que ese es el asunto principal en esta investigación. En la formación Niobrara de Colorado se descubrió un cuerpo que no podemos datar con exactitud su antiguedad y que posee una genética totalmente desconocida para nosotros. Alguien se llevó el fósil del yacimiento y mató para ocultar su existencia.

Scully sacó un sobre de su cartera y un pequeño frasco de cristal.

-Esta es la muestra recogida de aquel especímen, junto con el informe del análisis realizado. La prueba de la manipulación genética realizada en ese individuo. El agente Mulder fue testigo de cómo el especimen era transportado desde una base del gobierno hasta algún lugar de Nevada.

-Sí -dijo otro miembro del tribunal. -Sepa usted que el agente Mulder se infiltró en una base del ejército de los Estados Unidos. es un delito muy grave. A pesar de ello, intentaremos ponerle en libertad lo antes posible.

-El tren al que subió Mulder no era del ejército. -contraatacó Scully. -Era lo que se denomina un "tren fantasma". Sin ningún distintivo y utilizando vías en desuso, en vez de la línea de ferrocarril convencional.

Los miembros del tribunal hablaron unos instantes entre ellos en voz baja. El presidente volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Usted está insinuando que el ministerio de defensa forma parte de esta conspiración?

-Personas pertenecientes a él sí -dijo Scully con seriedad. -El agente Mulder fue encañonado por Robert Uris, su topo en el FBI durante estos años. Es posible que él estuviese al mando de la operación. Teniendo en cuenta las pruebas presentadas a este tribunal, rogaría que se reconsiderase mi petición.

El presidente del tribunal se puso en pie.

-Someteremos a análisis las pruebas presentadas por usted, y evaluaremos la viavilidad de su petición. Se levanta la sesión.

* * *

_**Una semana más tarde**_

**11:25 am**

**Despacho de Fox Mulder**

**Oficina Central del FBI**

**Washington DC**

Mulder se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa de su despacho con unos auriculares en la cabeza cuando un rostro conocido apareció en la puerta y golpeó el marco con sus nudillos. Mulder se quitó los auriculares y los dejó caer sobre la mesa.

-¡Scully! -Mulder saltó de la mesa y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. -¿Cómo te va por Albuquerque?

-¿Quieres decir el poco rato que permanezco sin asistir a congresos médicos? -Scully miró las cintas que había sobre la mesa de Mulder

-Un caso de corrupción empresarial -le explicó Mulder. -LLevó dos días escuchando conversaciones grabadas a gente demasiado estirada como para comer una hamburguesa en una grada de un campo de béisbol.

-Ya puedes tirarlo a la basura, Mulder. He dejado mi puesto en Albuquerque.

Scully sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo entregó a Mulder

-El tribunal aceptó mi petición

-¿Tu petición? -preguntó Mulder

-Bueno, el director adjunto Skinner también colaboró. Van a reabrir los expedientes X. Nosotros ganamos.

Mulder no dijo nada y sostuvo el sobre en la mano, sin abrirlo.

-Estuvimos tan cerca, Scully. Si hubiésemos tenido más tiempo

-Eso hubiese dado igual, Mulder. Jamás hubiésemos podido derrotar a esas personas. Podemos luchar contra el sistema, pero jamás lograremos vencer al sistema.

-Pero yo vi lo que transportaban en ese vagón. Algo que no era de este mundo. Y dejé que se lo llevasen, al igual que la información de la PDA. Las dos únicas pruebas que podrían conducirnos a la verdad e incriminar a las personas responsables de ello.

-Ahora tienes un arma, Mulder. Sabes que los expedientes X les aterran. Ahora podremos combatirles...por cierto, nos van a asignar a una nueva compañera. Se llama Diana Fowley. Me pregunto que habrá hecho para que la destinen aquí.

Mulder se sentó es su silla y se recostó poniendo sus manos sobre su nuca. Tras él, un cartel decía "I want to Believe".

-Ella ha pedido que la trasladen aquí. -dijo Mulder al fin.

-¿La conoces?

Mulder se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la cafetera.

-¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora, Mulder? ¿Hasta dónde nos dejarán llegar ahora que están abiertos los expedientes X?

-No lo sé, Scully. Supongo que tendremos que enfrentarnos al futuro. Hay una conspiración en marcha y sólo nosotros podemos detenerla.

-Quizás todo se reduzca a eso. -dijo Scully. - A nosotros. Sólo nosotros nos interponemos entre esa gente y lo que quiera que estén planeando.

Mulder le acercó una taza de café y los dos se sentaron sobre la mesa con las tazas humeantes, mientras a sus espaldas reposaba un cartel de un platillo volante y que decía "I want to believe".

* * *

_**Ending**_

_**It´s all about us -TATU-**_

They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us


	7. There is no place like home Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: The X-Files y sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX y a su creador Chris Carter.**

**He tardado pero al fin he vuelto a retomar el fic y he aquí lo que podríamos llamar el inicio de mi segunda temporada. La historia trascurre tres meses despues de los acontecimientos anteriores, con los expedientes X reabiertos y con una nueva compañera en el equipo. No sé cómo me saldrá la historia que tengo en mente, pero se me ocurrió hace algún tiempo ya y no he podido resistirme a escribirla. Espero vuestras reviews.**

* * *

**THE X-FILES**

**CHAPTER 7**

**THERE IS NO PLACE LIKE HOME (PART 1)**

* * *

_Cuando era pequeña vivía en una casita al pie de una enorme montaña. Mi tío me llevó allí cuando yo no era más que una niña, tras la muerte de mi madre. Una neumonía había acabado con su vida en Leningrado. Mi padre nos había abandonado nada más nacer yo, al ver mis cabellos pelirrojos y alegar que era hija de otro hombre, por lo que mi tío me rescató de haber terminado en algún orfanato o quizás en algún lugar peor._

_Mi tío siempre me trató como si fuera su propia hija, y recuerdo los años que estuve en aquella casa como los mejores de toda mi vida. Jamás olvidaré la fragancia que me invadía todas las mañanas al abrir la ventana de mi habitación y contemplar la enorme pradera de bella de noche que se extendía frente a la casa hasta llegar a un arroyo que en primavera solía desbordarse a causa del deshielo. Más tarde supe que aquella casita estaba en los Alpes y siempre he soñado con volver allí, puesto que en aquel lugar se quedó una parte muy importante de mí. Realmente fue la única etapa de mi vida en la que fui feliz._

_Mi infancia terminó como los buenos sueños y con trece años abandoné mi paraíso para internarme en el infierno de la ciudad. Ya no hubo más juegos ni más aromas embriagadores por las mañanas. Sólo la contaminación de la era industrial, el olor a carbón y a la forja del hierro, el rostro manchado de hollín y las manos con astillas de madera. Esa había sido mi vida como mujer._

_Pero mi vida como mujer, si a eso se le podía llamar "vida como mujer", está a punto de terminar sin haber cumplido la treintena. Aún me duele la espalda del viaje durante días en el suelo de aquel viejo vagón de tren. Vuelvo a oler a humo, y mis ojos están contemplando uno de los espectáculos más aterradores que se puedan ver. Aún así, permanecen fijos en el horizonte, estoicos, sin girarse. Debería estar aterrada. El agua gélida me acaba de salpicar la cara y ni siquiera me importa. Cuánto he cambiado. Noto el calor humano impregnado de miedo a mi alrededor. La barca no para de moverse y un hombre con el rostro invadido por la ira no deja de gritar órdenes. El hombre que está a mi lado acaba de empezar a vomitar. No lo conseguirá. Oigo a alguien que gimotea detrás de mí. No le auguro mucho futuro. Me asomo por la borda para ver mi rostro reflejado en las oscuras aguas y veo los aviones que nos están sobrevolando. Es muy posible que este sea mi final._

_Mi nombre es Layla Romanova y ésta es mi historia._

**20 de septiembre de 1942**

**Stalingrado**

Cuando el bote con medio centenar de hombres llegó a la orilla del Volga, Layla fue la primera en desembarcar y pisar el suelo de Stalingrado. Frente a ella se disponían en hilera el resto de soldados llegados de todas las regiones del país para frenar el avance de los ejércitos nazis e impedir que Stalingrado cayera en manos enemigas definitivamente. La cola recorría un sucio barracón de madera donde un teniente vociferaba con ayuda de un cono metálico a modo de megáfono.

-¡El que lleva el fusil, dispara! ¡El que lleva la munición le sigue y cuando el que lleva el fusil muere, el que le sigue recoge el fusil y dispara!

A Layla le dieron un fusil, y no supo decir si aquello era bueno o no. Sólo sabía que tenía posibilidades de morir antes que el chico rubio que la seguía con un cargador aferrado en su mano izquierda. Tras el barracón de las municiones, comenzaba una trinchera que discurría sobre una colina y que se dirigía al centro de Stalingrado. Los soldados soviéticos corrían por allí bajo la lluvia de bombas que estaba lanzando la aviación alemana en aquel preciso instante. Muchos hombres se habían quedado agazapados en las trincheras, con la esperanza de salir con vida de aquel infierno. Layla no se detuvo allí, puesto que siempre había creído que era mejor morir defendiéndose que llorando en una ratonera, así que se dirigió rauda hacia la salida, sin prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, y con el muchacho rubio pisándole los talones. Vio cómo la trinchera comenzaba a elevarse y abrirse mientras se internaba en la ciudad. Delante de ella había un buen número de hombres apostados bajo el cobijo de un edificio semiderruido mientras un oficial les hacía señales a los que salían de la trinchera y les ordenaba que se desplegaran en línea junto a las ruinas.

-¡Camaradas!. ¡Al otro lado de la calle nos espera el ejército fascista. Stalin acaba de ordenar que ningún civil abandone la ciudad, así que no daremos ni un paso atrás!

Algunos soldados, los más veteranos, vitorearon a su oficial, pero la mayoría no dijo nada y se limitó a permanecer agachada contra los edificios para evitar las balas enemigas. Finalmente, el oficial dio una orden y los soldados abandonaron su refugio para comenzar una carga por la calle, liderados por un hombre que ondeaba orgulloso la bandera del ejército rojo. Más de la mitad de los soldados cayeron en la primera ráfaga de fuego enemigo. Los pocos supervivientes trataron de buscar cobijo entre los edificios que aún conservaban algún muro en pie. Layla se arrodilló bajo una fuente de piedra que parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar las embestidas enemigas. Su compañero también había salvado la vida y se agazapaba junto a ella, tendido en el frío suelo de Stalingrado.

-¡Dispara, maldita mujer! -le gritó. -¡Dispara de una vez!

Layla no había tenido nunca un arma entre sus manos, así que tuvo que hacer memoria y recordar las lecciones que les había dado el instructor durante el viaje en tren. Cogió el fusil con ambas manos y se lo apoyó en el hombro. Apretó el gatillo sin casi apuntar y se sobresaltó con el sonido del disparo. A unos sesenta metros de distancia, un soldado nazi se llevo las manos al pecho y cayó al suelo.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a disparar así? -le preguntó su compañero.

-Es mi primer disparo. -contestó Layla mientras recargaba y apuntaba a otro enemigo.

Apretó el gatillo y vio cómo otro soldado caía desplomado.

-¡La ametralladora! -gritó el rubio. -¡Dispara a los de la ametralladora!

Layla se giró instintivamente en un ángulo de 45 grados hacia la izquierda y aparecieron dos soldados enemigos en su campo de visión, agachados tras una elevación del terreno y con una ametralladora posicionada sobre un trípode que estaba escupiendo fuego y causando auténticos estragos entre las filas rusas. Layla disparó y una bala atravesó el ojo derecho del artillero. Recargó y abatió también al que sostenía la munición.

Sin la oposición de la ametralladora, el ejército soviético pudo avanzar hasta una posición más segura. Layla le extendió la mano a su compañero.

-Más balas.

El muchacho se las dio. Aún se estaba preguntando de dónde había salido aquella mujer pelirroja, cuando ésta ya había abatido a otro soldado nazi. La chica disparaba con una facilidad asombrosa y con un arte melódico se sumergía en un baile de destrucción. Una enorme explosión hizo saltar por los aires un edificio cercano, junto con varios camaradas. Layla se irguió por encima de la fuente para vislumbrar a su enemigo, pero el chico rubio la agarró de la cintura y la arrastró al suelo.

-Son panzers. Hay que salir de aquí de inmediato.

Dos vehículos blindados habían doblado una esquina en la lejanía y se acercaban hacia ellos destrozando los adoquines de la calle. El rubio le señaló a Layla un agujero en el suelo y ambos corrieron hasta él, para internarse en el sistema de alcantarillado. A pesar de no contar con ningún sitema de iluminación, había muchos tramos derruídos y que daban al exterior. Los dos compañeros lograron huir sin dificultades del campo de batalla.

Corrieron durante casi media hora, todo lo que sus fuerzas les permitían. El chico rubio se había quedado algo retrasado y cuando salió del alcantarillado, vio a Layla sumergida hasta las rodillas en un riachuelo.

-¿La ves? -le preguntó Layla

-¿A quién? -preguntó el rubio mientras miraba a su alrededor, temeroso de que hubiera enemigos en la zona.

Layla no le contestó y siguió contemplando las aguas en las que estaba metida. Las aguas que no la reflejaban a ella. No reflejaban ni el humo del cielo ni los edificios derruidos, ni a ella misma, hundida hasta la rodilla. En vez de eso, Layla vio un prado de bella de noche, que rodeaba un río junto al que estaba una pequeña chiquilla pelirroja que la estaba mirando. La niña le dijo algo que Layla no pudo oir, mientras un perro saltaba a su lado y luego echó a correr, alejándose hacia una casa de madera que yacía bajo la ladera de una montaña.

El reflejo de la nicha desapareció del agua y Layla volvió al mundo real. Volvió a escuchar las explosiones y a ver el humo negro sobre el cielo de Stalingrado.

* * *

**EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

* * *

**Mar de Weddell**

**Círculo polar antártico**

El objeto metálico que emergió del agua atravesó la capa de hielo con bastante facilidad y se quedó parcialmente encajado con el retroceso. Una esclusa se abrió hacia afuera con un chirrido y un hombre abrigado con un parka saltó a la placa de hielo y nieve. Metió sus manos por la esclusa y sacó una bolsa de tela que arrojó al helado suelo tras coger unos prismáticos de su interior. Observó el horizonte en todas las direcciones. Un mar de hielo le rodeaba y no había ni una nube en el cielo. Soltó una maldición y volvió a mirar otra vez. No había rastro del equipo de rescate. Sintió cómo el hielo comenzaba a crujir bajo sus pies y se introdujo de nuevo en la esclusa para volver a salir con una persona a la que se cargó sobre sus hombros. Comenzó a alejarse del objeto metálico mientras trozos de hielo se elevaban tras él y se comenzaban a hundir. Volvio a sacar los prismáticos y atisbó el horizonte sin parar de correr. Vio cómo dos helicópteros se acercaban por el cielo. Tropezó y cayó al suelo. El otro cuerpo quedó tendido en el suelo, de espaldas, protegido del frío por otro parka. El hombre metió una mano al bolsillo y sacó una bengala que encendió y la lanzó a varios metros. Tras él, vio cómo el objeto metálico se hundía y las grietas del hielo avanzaban en su dirección. Arrastró el otro cuerpo, que permanecía inmóvil, hacia el humo rojizo que despedía la bengala y dejó un reguero de sangre sobre la nieve. Cuando los dos helicópteros aparecieron ante él, se sentó en el hielo junto al otro cuerpo ensangrentado.

Uno de los helicópteros se aventuró a posarse sobre el hielo y un grupo de hombres vestidos con uniformes militares se acercó a él.

-¿Dónde está el resto de la expedición? -preguntó uno de los soldados.

-Sólo quedamos nosotros dos -le contestó el hombre del parka, mientras buscaba algo en uno de los bolsillos, una pequeña cartera que entregó al soldado. Éste la abrió.

-Le sacaremos de aquí, agente Mulder.

Mulder se agachó sobre el cuerpo que permanecía tendido en el suelo y le quitó el gorro del parka para dejar al descubierto el rostro de Dana Scully.

-Ha recibido dos impactos de bala en el pecho. Tienen que llevarla a un hospital urgentemente.

-No creo que puedan hacer mucho, señor. -replicó el soldado.

-¡He dicho que se la lleven, ya! -le gritó Mulder.

Dos soldados se acercaron con una camilla a la que subieron el cuerpo de Scully y se la llevaron hacia el helicóptero.

-¡Hay algo más! -les gritó Mulder para hacerse oir por encima del ruido de los rotores. -¡Tienen que ponerla en cuarentena. Es posible que esté infectada por un virus extraterrestre!

* * *

**UN MES ANTES**

* * *

**19:25**

**150 Km al este de Harmony**

**Maine**

Alice apagó el televisor con rabia y lanzó el mando contra el sofá. Oyó que la volvían a llamar y no le quedó más remedio que ir a la cocina, donde su madre estaba terminando de preparar la cena.

-No tengo hambre -dijo Alice acercándose a la mesa, de donde cogió un sandwich.

-¿A donde te crees que vas? -le preguntó su madre.

Alice abrió la puerta que había en el otro extremo de la cocina y salió al porche de madera. Respiró el aire puro del campo mientras escuchaba a su madre gritarle algo. Sólo tenía 12 años y cada día era más rebelde, a ojos de su madre, claro. Alice hizo caso omiso y se internó en el prado de bella de noche que rodeaba la casa. Corrió entre las flores, que le hacían cosquillas en sus piernas desnudas y llenas de arañazos. El sol se estaba poniendo y el ambiente era cada vez más fresco, pero era un frescor agradable. Alice saltó una antigua valla de madera y se acercó al viejo álamo que tendría más de mil años. Se sentó en el suelo y devoró el sandwich en menos de 1 minuto. Si su madre la hubiese visto, seguro que la hubiera regañado por ello. Se limpió las manos de grasa entre la hierba y caminó hacia el riachuelo que en primavera podía llegar casi hasta los pies del álamo. Aquellas aguas eran las más cristalinas que había visto jamás, y eran capaces de reflejarlo todo. Se quitó los zapatos y se metió en las frías aguas. Aquello siempre le había parecido desagradable a su madre, pero a ella le gustaba. El agua nunca estaba tan fría como parecía. Caminó por el riachuelo hasta que el agua le sobrepasó ampliamente los tobillos y la obligó a remangarse la falda del vestido. Contempló su reflejo en el agua. le gustaba ver el agua teñida de rojo, reflejando el crepúsculo, pero ese día el agua parecía más oscura de lo habitual. Vio su cuerpo reflejado en el agua, y ningún tono carmesí la rodeaba. Vio una columna de humo y se asustó. Levantó la cabeza al cielo. ¿Había un incendio en alguna parte?. Pero el cielo estaba inmaculado, rojizo, precioso. Volvió su vista al agua. Allí estaba ella, con sus cabellos pelirrojos ondeando al viento y con un arma en la mano... ¡Un momento! Aquella mujer no era ella. Era mucho más mayor y tenía la ropa manchada de barro. Sostenía un rifle en la mano y una columna de humo se alzaba tras ella por el cielo. Aquella mujer estaba en peligro y parecía que sufría mucho. Lo veía en sus ojos. Alice lo sabía y trató de advertirla. No supo muy bien qué le gritó a la mujer del lago, cuando el agua comenzó a ondular y salpicarla

-¡Spark! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El viejo pastor aleman ladró al lado de Alice, mientras la salpicaba. Alice le agarró de la correa y ambos salieron del agua. Volvió a mirar al río, pero la misteriosa mujer del agua había desaparecido. Alice recogió sus zapatos que estaban sobre un tronco de la orilla y acarició el suave pelaje de Spark.

-Volvamos a casa.

Alice corrió descalza sobre el prado, en dirección a su querida casa de madera.

* * *

**23:08**

**Northwest Harbor**

**Baltimore, Maryland**

El equipo de asalto del FBI tomó posiciones tras unos almacenes de madera donde reposaban las viejas locomotoras que antiguamente eran las encargadas de tirar de los vagones que se descargaban en el puerto industrial de Baltimore. Los hombres, vestidos de negro y portando rifles de asalto, se distribuyeron por el interior de uno de los almacenes. Ante ellos se dibujaba la silueta de un portón de madera, que daba a un viejo edificio anexo al almacén, y que separaba a éste de las sucias aguas de la bahía. Se separaron y cubrieron aquel portón desde diversos ángulos, apuntándolo con sus rifles. Era la única salida del edificio anexo. Uno de los hombres que estaba apostado tras un montón de palés de madera sacó una radio.

-Tenemos cubierta la salida. Esperamos su orden, agente Scully.

En un almacén contiguo, el FBI había instalado su base de operaciones. Sobre una gran mesa habían dispuesto un carísimo equipo informático. Mulder estaba sentado, con unos auriculares puestos y escribiendo algo en una libreta, mientras hablaba por un teléfono conectado a un equipo de grabación. Scully le dijo por radio al teniente Smith que esperasen a su señal y se puso el chaleco antibalas. Se acercó a Mulder, que seguía hablando por teléfono con aquel hombre.

-Vamos a entrar -le dijo

-No me parece una buena opción en estos momentos -dijo Mulder tapando el auricular. -Estoy progresando. La soltará. Dame 5 minutos más.

Scully se acercó al técnico que estaba sentado al otro extremo de la mesa con un ordenador portátil y le dijo que activara los altavoces. Quería oir la conversación entre Mulder y aquel individuo.

-Ambos sabemos que no quiere hacerle ningún daño a la pequeña, señor Markaida. -dijo Mulder.

-Claro que no le haré ningún daño -se oyó la voz de un hombre nervioso por el altavoz

Mulder escribió _nerviosismo_ en su libreta.

-¿Y por qué no la suelta y terminamos con esto? -preguntó Mulder

-¡No puedo hacer eso!¡Debo protegerla! -gritó el hombre

Mulder anotó _paternalismo_ en su libreta. La punta de su lapicero se rompió.

-¿De quién debe protegerla? Sólo tiene diez años, señor Markaida. No creo que tenga muchos enemigos. -dijo Mulder mientras cogía otro lapicero, y ante el silencio que se creó al otro lado de la línea, anotó _inseguridad_.

-Debo protegerla de _ellos_ -contestó Markaida con solemnidad. -No dejaré que se la lleven.

- Usted no es muy distinto de ellos. Usted la secuestró.

- Yo la estoy salvando -dijo Markaida, y colgó.

Scully se acercó a Mulder y le puso una mano sobre su brazo.

-Mulder, tenemos que entrar. Hace dos días que la secuestró. Ni siquiera sabemos si la retiene ahí. Si la tiene escondida en otra parte y no la encontramos pronto es muy posible que muera deshidratada.

-La tiene aquí, Scully -contestó Mulder. -Está con ella.

-Mulder, no ha dejado que se pusiera al teléfono. No la tiene aquí. Vamos a entrar.

-Si entramos la matará. Sufre paranoia obsesiva -dijo Mulder mientras señalaba las notas que había tomado durante la conversación telefónica.

-No me quedaré cruzada de brazos... -comenzó a decir Scully, pero una luz blanca que entraba por una ventana que daba a la bahía la deslumbró.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? -preguntó el agente especial Kyle a nadie en particular, pero nadie le supo contestar.

-Pensaba que tenía cerrado el muelle, agente Kyle -le recriminó Scully

-Las patrulleras han cortado el tráfico marítimo hace una hora. le aseguro que nada puede navegar por estas aguas.

La luz se hizo más intensa y pronto lo inundó todo. Mulder cogió el teléfono y empezó a marcar un número. La luz se fue tan pronto como había venido y todo quedó en calma.

-¿Teniente Smith? -preguntó Scully por radio.

-Creí que teníamos la zona acordonada -contestó el teniente Smith. -Habrá sido un helicóptero de la guardia costera. Se creen una panda de vaqueros. El muy cabrón volaba bajo. Estamos listos para entrar cuando lo ordene.

-Vamos a esperar -le dijo Scully. Si Mulder tenía razón, no podían arriesgarse a entrar.

Mulder permanecía con el teléfono descolgado. Daba tono pero nadie cogía al otro lado. Cuando estaba a punto de colgar, Markaida descolgó.

-¿Señor Markaida? -preguntó Mulder

-Se lo advertí. Intenté ayudarla -contestó con voz débil.

Mulder miró a Scully.

-Ya no tiene a la niña.

-¿Qué? -preguntó atónita Scully. -Pero si acabas de decir que...

-¡La niña ha desaparecido! -gritó Mulder mientras corría hacia la puerta del almacén. Scully le siguió y otros 2 agentes del FBI hicieron lo mismo. Scully corría con la radio en la mano.

-¡Vamos a entrar! -gritó.

Salieron al exterior, tenuemente iluminado por las farolas del muelle y se dirigieron hacia el almacén contiguo, donde les aguadaba el comando del teniente Smith. Al verles entrar, dio un par de órdenes a sus hombres, que cargaron sus rifles con unos suaves cliqueos. Smith se acercó con sigilo al portón de madera, flanqueado por dos hombres que iban agachados. Scully y Mulder fueron tras él. Se situó junto a la puerta y colocó una débil carga explosiva para soltar el cerrojó. Contó hasta tres y el cerrojo estalló. Abrieron el portón de un empujón y entraron.

-¡Agente federal! ¡Tire el arma! -gritó Scully mientras dos hombres la cubrían con sus rifles e iluminaban el interior con sus linternas.

Avanzaron por un estrecho pasillo que daba a un viejo despacho, donde Markaida yacía contra una pared, vestido con una camiseta sucia y pantalones rotos.

-¡No se mueva! -le gritó Scully mientras le apuntaba con su arma.

Dos hombres se acercaron a él y le inmovilizaron. Junto al despacho se veía la entrada de un cuarto de contadores. Scully entró. Era un cuarto sin ventanas y dentro no había nadie. El edificio no tenía más salidas. Scully pisó algo en el suelo y se agachó. Recogió una pulsera de plástico rosa, con una flor dorada grabada en ella.

-Es la pulsera de Sarah -le dijo Scully a Mulder cuando éste se acercó.

-El cuarto no tiene ventanas -observó Mulder. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a Markaida, al que agarró de la camiseta y lo empujó contra la pared.

-¡¿Dónde está?! -le gritó Mulder, y le volvió a empujar contra la pared.

-¡Se la han llevado!

-¡Mientes!

Dos hombres le agarraron por detrás y le separaron de Markaida.

-¡Has estado jugando conmigo! -gritó Mulder mientras le señalaba con el dedo -¡Ella no estaba aquí!

-¡Mulder, tranquilízate! -le gritó Scully cuando llegó a su lado.

Mulder se relajó por un instante. Vio cómo se llevaban a Markaida esposado. Se volvió a abalanzar sobre él.

-¡Maldito cabrón!

-¡Mulder! -Scully le agarró de la chaqueta y le dio la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos. -¡Ella no es Samantha! -le gritó a la cara.

Mulder no dijo nada. Permaneció allí de pie, en silencio.

-Estás obsesionado con estos casos... con la desaparición de tu hermana. Esto no es un expediente X

-Puede que sí lo sea. -dijo una mujer que acababa de entrar por el pasillo.

Scully se volvió para encontrarse con Diana Fowley. Era la nueva agente que habían incorporado hacía tres meses tras la reapertura de los expedientes X. Fowley había sido fundadora de los expedientes X, junto con Mulder, nada más abandonar la academia. Scully intuía que Mulder y Fowley habían tenido algún tipo de relación sentimental en el pasado, pero nunca hablaban de ello. Abandonó a Mulder y a los expedientes X hacía más de 6 años para trabajar en Europa y Scully desconocía por qué había vuelto. En estos tres meses sólo había sacado en claro una cosa. Fowley no le caía nada bien y su rostro permaneció serio cuando ella apareció. Fowley les entregó unos documentos que Mulder y Scully comenzaron a ojear.

-¿Más secuestros? -preguntó Scully sin mucho interés.

-Algo más que eso. -contestó Diana Fowley. -Siete niñas de entre 10 y 12 años, desaparecidas en menos de un mes. Ocho, si contamos a la pequeña Sarah, que deduzco que no está aquí con vosotros. No se ha encontrado ningún rastro de ellas.

-La niña estaba aquí -dijo Mulder al fin, señalando al cuarto de contadores.

-Ese cuarto no tiene ninguna ventana y el edificio sólo tiene una salida -puntualizó Scully.

-Tiene que haber alguna explicación, Scully. -continuó Mulder. -Quizás algo que pugne con lo racional. Algo que no sea fácil de etiquetar o clasificar.

Mulder se alejó pensativo y Scully se quedó a solas con Fowley.

- El director adjunto Skinner quiere un informe detallado de la operación de esta noche.

-Dile que lo tendrá mañana a primera hora en su despacho -dijo Scully

-Dice que lo quiere inmediatamente.

-Pues empieza a escribir, Diana. Tú eres la nueva.

Scully se quitó su chaleco antibalas y lo dejó caer en el suelo. Sin decir nada más, abandonó el edificio y se dirigió a su coche.


	8. There is no place like home Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes originales de X Files pertenecen a la Fox y a su creador, Chris Carter. El resto son mios.**

**Bueno, pues al fin he encontrado tiempo para retomar este fic que lo tenía bastante abandonado, lo cual es extraño, puesto que es mi único fic que se escribe él solito. Mulder y Scully son tan geniales que las historias les salen a ellos solos sin que apenas tenga que pensarlas. para la buena concordancia de la historia tengo que añadir aquí una pequeña corrección al capítulo anterior, donde se considera que Alice tiene unos 12 años. En realidad debería tener algunos menos así que la he dejado en 8-9. tengo la esperanza de poder completar la historia con más periodicidad y no dejarla meses abandonada otra vez.**

**En fin, espero vuestras críticas, amigos de lo paranormal.**

* * *

**THE X FILES**

**CHAPTER 8**

**THERE IS NO PLACE LIKE HOME (PART 2)**

* * *

**27 de Octubre de 1942**

**Stalingrado**

El teniente Karl Otto Munchausen del ejército nazi se sirvió otra copa de vino francés mientras escuchaba los disparos que resonaban en su mente como sonidos celestiales. Otro grupo de sucios comunistas había sido ejecutado frente a su improvisado cuartel general, una antigua capilla que en el pasado congregaba a la mayoría de fieles de la parte norte de Stalingrado. El teniente Otto apuró su copa de vino y se levantó. Abandonó la sacristía y se santiguó al pasar frente al altar. Dios estaba con ellos para eliminar aquella plaga infame del mundo. Acarició suavemente la culata de la luger que descansaba en su cinturón y abandonó la capilla por su pared oeste, la cual había sido derruída con los bombardeos de los meses anteriores. Una vez en la calle, encendió un cigarrillo mientras contemplaba cómo los soldados cargaban los cadáveres aún calientes en un camión que los llevaría a las afueras de la ciudad. Bastante mal olían ya las calles de aquella ciudad como para que tuviera además un montón de cadáveres pudriéndose frente a sus dependencias. Recorrió la calle de un extremo a otro, contemplando su obra. Él era el encargado de fusilar a los prisioneros, traidores y todos aquellos que no le sirviesen de nada. No podía decir que no le faltase el trabajo.

Cuando sus hombres terminaron de cargar el camión, mandó que regasen la calle, cuyo empedrado estaba lleno de sangre. Le gustaba cuidar esos detalles. A fin de cuentas, era lo único que a estas alturas les podía diferenciar de los animales. Permaneció allí de pie, impasible, mientras sus hombres trabajaban. Vio cómo el camión se marchaba y la calle quedaba completamente limpia. Dio su aprobación para que sus hombres se retirasen y se dirigió de nuevo a la capilla para terminar su almuerzo.

A pesar del frío que hacía, el cielo estaba completamente azul y era un día soleado. El altar de la capilla estaba iluminado por los rayos de sol que se colaban por la abertura de la pared que faltaba. Karl Otto se acercó al altar para rezar, mientras dejaba que el sol le bañase su rostro. Contempló cómo la Virgen María arropaba a su hijo muerto con una túnica blanca en el pequeño retablo que había tras el altar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante tanta belleza y deseó que aquella imagen quedara grabada en su retina para siempre. Cuando el rostro de la Virgen fue salpicado por un géiser carmesí, el teniente Karl Otto no fue consciente de que jamás volvería a contemplar aquella escena, ni ninguna otra. Tampoco fue consciente ya de que una bala le acababa de atravesar el cráneo y de que ya estaba muerto cuando cayó de rodillas frente al altar y su rostro se posó inerte junto a las sagradas escrituras, que pronto comenzaron a empaparse de sangre.

Dos horas más tarde del asesinato del teniente Karl Otto Munchausen, una mujer pelirroja cubierta de barro hasta la cintura y con un rifle a la espalda entró en los barracones de madera que el ejército soviético tenía apostados en algún lugar de Stalingrado y descendió por las escaleras que conducían a la vieja bodega que había sido transformada en el cuartel general del ejército rojo. Mientras atravesaba el viaducto que desembocaba en la sala de oficiales, fue testigo de cómo los soldados allí refugiados se ponían en pie para recibirla. Nadie le decía nada, pero pronunciaban su nombre entre susurros y ella lo podía ver en sus rostros. Veía respeto, admiración, miedo.

Entró en el cuarto de oficiales sin llamar, como ella acostumbraba. Cuatro hombres estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa en la que había desplegado un enorme plano de la ciudad. Tres de ellos la miraron y siguieron a lo suyo. Paulov dejó a sus camaradas y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-¡Oh, Layla! –suspiró aliviado mientras la abrazaba.- Cuando nos enteramos de que había caido la resistencia en el norte nos temimos lo peor.

Layla no le abrazó con el mismo entusiasmo y se dirigió hacia la mesa, donde uno de los generales hacía anotaciones sobre el Volga

-He matado a Karl Otto Munchausen –le dijo Layla.

-Excelente. –le respondió sin levantar la vista del mapa.

Layla no dijo nada más y se retiró. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Paulov habló con el resto de oficiales.

-Estamos siendo muy duros con ella. Tan sólo es una mujer.

-¿Una mujer? –dijo uno de los oficiales, que tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo. –Esa zorra parece salida del mismísimo infierno.

-Entonces ha venido al lugar adecuado –comentó Paulov con sarcasmo, mientras abría una botella de vodka

-Los nazis la llaman el Diablo Rojo. –dijo el hombre del parche mientras se llenaba un vaso. –En unas semanas ha matado a más oficiales alemanes de los que cualquiera logrará matar en toda su vida

-¿Y así es cómo se lo agradecemos? –les increpó Paulov. -¡Tratándola como si fuera basura!

-No te confundas, Paulov. Tú lo único que quieres es meterte entre sus piernas. Es para lo único que vale esa zorra.

Paulov agarró al hombre del parche por los brazos y lo arrojó contra la pared.

-¡Cómo te atreves!

-¡Ya basta! –gritó el comandante, un hombre canoso que hasta el momento no había levantado la vista del mapa de la mesa. -¡Basta, camaradas!

Paulov soltó al hombre del parche y ambos volvieron a la mesa. El comandante siguió hablando.

-Esa mujer no representa nada por lo que luchamos nosotros. Se lo veo en sus ojos. Disfruta matando. Cuando se le acaben los oficiales nazis empezará por los nuestros, estoy seguro. No sé de dónde habrá salido semejante ser, pero una cosa es segura. No es de este mundo.

Diez minutos más tarde, tras haber saludado a la mayoría de los camaradas que se refugiaban en el improvisado cuartel, más por cortesía que por afecto hacia ellos, Layla abandonó la bodega y salió al exterior, donde a pesar del buen día, estaban empezando a aparecer oscuros nubarrones en el horizonte. Un muchacho rubio apostado en un portal semiderruído a escasos metros de la entrada del cuartel abandonó su puesto y corrió hacia ella para fundirse en un fuerte abrazo.

-Dimitri... –dijo Layla mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

-Layla, no vuelvas a marcharte de esa manera. –le dijo Dimitri sin dejar de abrazarla.

Dimitri era el muchacho que había acompañado a Layla cuando pisaron por vez primera el suelo de Stalingrado. Si él estaba vivo en aquel momento era gracias a ella y a su habilidad con el rifle. Juntos habían escapado de la masacre que habían producido los nazis en el frente del ejército soviético, y habían sobrevivido en las calles de Stalingrado hasta encontrar el cuartel general de la resistencia. A partir de ese día, cuando los oficiales comprobaron la innata habilidad de Layla con el rifle, la nombraron líder de la brigada de francotiradores. Dimitri, cuyas cualidades armamentísticas no eran tan notorias, fue designado como explorador. En alguna ocasión había acompañado a Layla a alguna de sus misiones, pero cada vez pasaban menos tiempo juntos. A pesar de ello, el afecto que profesaba a la mujer pelirroja iba en aumento.

-Vamos, Dimitri –le dijo Layla mientras se separaban – los objetivos surgen sin avisar. Tuvimos que aprovechar que el cerco oeste se había retirado para poder acercarnos a Otto. Todo salió bien.

-¿Cuántos llevas ya?

-No los cuento, Dimitri.

Ambos caminaron hasta el edificio donde le habían encargado hacer guardia aquel día a Dimitri.

-Por cierto, tengo algo para ti –Dimitri aceleró el paso hacia el edificio y la dejó atrás.

Cuando Layla entró, el muchacho le enseñó el contenido de una pequeña ánfora de barro.

-¡Queso! –gritó Layla, más alto de lo que le hubiese gustado.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

-¡Riquísimo! –exclamó mientras se metía un segundo trozo a la boca.

Se sentaron junto a una ventana, en el segundo piso y estuvieron degustando aquel manjar y charlando durante casi todo el día. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, Layla se puso en pie para despedirse. A medianoche volvería a partir en otra misión de caza.

-¿Aún sueñas...ya sabes? –preguntó Dimitri de repente.

-¿Con la niña que vi reflejada en el agua?

Dimitri asintió.

- Sí, sueño con ella. Tengo pesadillas horribles. -dijo Layla tras una pausa. – El mundo se vuelve de un color verdoso que lo envuelve todo. Las personas que están a mi lado sufren, gritan...

-Layla...

-...mueren. Todos mueren. Todo se destruye. Ella me está intentando avisar de algo, pero no consigo entender lo que me dice.

-Te acompañaré a tu dormitorio –dijo Dimitri mientras le apoyaba una mano en el hombro y comenzaban a descender las escaleras.

-¿Tú también piensas que soy un demonio?

-No digas estupideces, Layla.

- Los hombres lo piensan. Dicen que llevo la muerte en el rostro. Que soy su mensajera.

-No eres mensajera de nadie, Layla. Tú eres quien nos está salvando. La que hace posible que aguantemos aquí. ¡Los nazis te temen!

-Sí, pero... –comenzó a decir Layla.

-Eres más humana que ninguno de nosotros y es por eso... es por eso que... – Dimitri hizo una pausa que parecía no tener fin y por primera vez desde que estaba en Stalingrado se armó de valor y se preparó para librar su batalla más importante. –Es por eso por lo que te quiero desde el día en que te conocí.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio en mitad de aquellas escaleras, mientras el día moría. Dimitri quiso añadir algo, pero Layla se lo impidió, posando sus labios sobre los de él y abrazándolo con fuerza mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Esa noche no volvió a su cuarto y los dos permanecieron juntos en aquel edificio. Mientras yacía junto a él, encontró la paz, y aquella noche no soñó con la niña pelirroja. Aún así, a su mente acudían las imágenes que ya había visto y las esmeraldas lo envolvieron todo. _Todos mueren_, pensó. _Todo se destruye_

* * *

_**EN LA ACTUALIDAD**_

* * *

**20:35**

**150 Km al este de Harmony**

**Maine**

Era ya noche cerrada cuando Alice se terminó su cena y fue a la cocina para prepararse un tazón de cereales. Buscó a su perro bajo la mesa, donde solía echarse a dormir, pero no lo vio.

-¿Mamá, has visto a Spark?

-Está afuera –contestó su madre, Ellen Stradford, mientras lavaba las coles de bruselas que iban a comer al día siguiente.

-Ekss! –exclamó Alice con asco, cuando vio su comida del día siguiente. –Odio las coles

-Las coles son muy nutritivas, cariño –le dijo Ellen sin prestarla mucha atención. –Harán que crezcas sana y fuerte.

-No necesito coles para crecer sana y fuerte –contestó Alice en voz baja, mientras sacaba una garrafa de leche del frigorífico.

Se llenó un tazón hasta la mitad y se subió a una silla para alcanzar la balda de arriba del armario donde guardaban los cereales. Estuvo un rato rebuscando entre las baldas, buscando los cereales de chocolate que a ella le gustaban tanto, pero parecía que se habían terminado con el desayuno. Cerró la puerta del armario y saltó de la silla. Pasó de largo de la mesa donde estaba el tazón con la leche y su madre se percató de ello.

- Mas vale que te tomes esa leche, jovencita.

-Luego. Voy a buscar a Spark.

Cuando Alice abrió la puerta de su casa, una fría ráfaga de viento le heló sus piernas desnudas. "Hace un frío del carajo", hubiese dicho su abuelo si hubiera estado allí con ella, o al menos eso pensaba Alice. También pensó qué hubiera dicho su padre, pero eso era ya más difícil saberlo, pues su padre había muerto hace mucho tiempo, o al menos eso fue lo que le había dicho su madre. Alice nunca llegó a conocerle, pero aún así, a veces pensaba en él. Bajó los peldaños del porche y llamó a Spark, mientras le entraban escalofríos. ¿Por qué tenía que estar todo tan oscuro? No se veía ni la luna ni las estrellas y una inmensa negrura les rodeaba, engullendo todo a su paso. En el horizonte tampoco se veía ninguna luz, lo cual era bastante normal, teniendo en cuenta de que la casa más cercana estaba a casi diez minutos en coche. ¿Por qué tenían que vivir en aquél sitio alejado de la mano de dios? Aunque por el día era un lugar precioso, por la noche podía convertirse en algo aterrador. Soledad. Estaba empezando a odiar la soledad. Quería tener una vida normal.

Mientras Alice soñaba despierta, el pastor alemán salió de la oscuridad para ponerse a ladrar a su lado.

-Spark!, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

El perro siguió ladrando, pero ya no le ladraba a ella, sino que estaba haciendo frente a la noche. Le ladraba a la oscuridad. Algo le inquietaba y Alice enseguida lo comprendió. Se giró y volvió hacia la puerta de su casa, que permanecía abierta, con su madre en el rellano, gritándole cosas que ella no estaba escuchando. Seguramente la estaría regañando por dejar la puerta de casa abierta con el frío que hacía aquella noche. Se acercó a ella y la miró. Vio a su madre, a la desdichada Ellen Stradford con un claro gesto de enfado en su rostro, que enseguida lo abandonó cuando Alice pronunció aquellas dos fatídicas palabras.

-Mamá..., _ellos_.

Tras aquel instante, se desató la locura en apenas un par de segundos. Alice sintió un fuerte dolor que recorrió todo su brazo izquierdo, hasta el hombro, cuando su madre la agarró y la metió en casa. No supo decir cuándo se había apagado la luz de la cocina, pero ahora estaba corriendo hacia el salón, arrastrada por su madre, mientras iba apagando todas las luces de la casa. A su lado, su fiel guardián, Spark, ladraba como nunca lo había hecho. Una sola lámpara iluminaba tenuemente una de las habitaciones. Corrieron hacia ella para terminar su misión. ¿Realmente la oscuridad les iba a proteger de lo que iba a ocurrir?. Alice no lo creía y hubiese preferido que la luz estuviera encendida, como las otras veces. Su madre la arrastró entre la oscuridad de nuevo hacia la cocina. Un temblor se sentía a lo lejos e iba en aumento. Alice echó un vistazo fugaz por una de las ventanas y vio una pequeña luz a lo lejos. Se acercaba. No había duda ya. Eran _ellos_. El sonido iría en aumento y todo comenzaría a vibrar. Miró el tazón lleno de leche que había dejado sobre la mesa. Ondas concéntricas se estaban expandiendo en su interior. Ya venían _ellos_. Otro brusco empujón. Estuvo a punto de tropezar y caerse por las escaleras que bajaban al sótano. Oyó cómo su madre cerraba la puerta tras de sí y la obligaba a bajar todos los peldaños hasta toparse con la vieja caldera que moraba en la oscuridad de un sucio rincón. Se aferró al frío metal mientras sentía el cálido aliento de Spark en sus rodillas. Él también tenía miedo. Ya no ladraba. Su madre la abrazó con fuerza y se sobresaltó de tal manera que estuvo a punto de gritar. Sintió los latidos de su corazón, acelerados, luchando por escapar de su cuerpo, por ser libres definitivamente...entonces la madera del techo se iluminó y crujió. A Alice le entró serrín en sus ojos y le empezaron a llorar. Su madre la abrazó con más fuerza mientras aquél horrible sonido iba en aumento y el suelo comenzaba a vibrar.

-¡No os la volveréis a llevar! –gritó Ellen Stradford mientras miraba los haces de luz que se colaban entre los tablones de madera del techo y la cegaban.

Locura. Esa era la única palabra para describir lo que estaba pasando en aquel lugar, lo que siempre pasaba cuando _ellos _venían a llevarse a Alice. Pero esta vez, Ellen había decidido hacerles frente. No permitiría que se llevasen a su hija nunca más. La apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho y la miró a la cara. La niña ni siquiera estaba asustada. Alice era especial. Siempre lo había sido. Ruidos de objetos que golpeaban contra el suelo vinieron del piso de arriba. Platos que se rompían, cristales que se fragmentaban, muebles que eran arrancados de la pared con una violencia visceral... incluso la misma casa parecía a punto de ser arrancada de sus cimientos y emprender un vuelo hacia el infinito. Madre e hija se acurrucaron en un rincón junto a la caldera, mientras el caos absoluto las envolvía. Ellen Stradfor cerró los ojos con fuerza y rezó para que todo terminara lo antes posible.

* * *

**2 DÍAS MÁS TARDE**

* * *

**13:45**

**Despacho de Fox Mulder**

**Oficina Central del FBI, Washington DC.**

-Pasa, Scully. No te pierdas esto.

Scully entró en el despacho de Mulder y colgó su gabardina empapada en un perchero junto a la puerta. Mientras su pelo mojado aún goteaba, estuvo tentada de sacar su pistola y pegarle un tiro a Mulder allí mismo. No un disparo mortal, claro. A fin de cuentas le apreciaba. Con un tiro limpio en la rodilla hubiese bastado.

-Mulder, más vale que tengas una buena razón para haberme dado plantón porque...

- Mira a la pantalla, Scully. Te va a encantar. –dijo Mulder sin prestarla atención, mientras señalaba un monitor de televisión que estaba sobre su mesa.

- Mulder, he estado toda la mañana bajo la lluvia, peinando el puerto de Baltimore de arriba a abajo como nos habían ordenado y no sólo no has aparecido, sino que te encuentro aquí viendo la tele.

-Vamos, Scully, estoy seguro de que Diana y tú no habéis tenido ningún problema para encontrar las pruebas decisivas que van a solucionar el caso.

-Mulder.. –dijo Scully poniendose seria. –Diana Fowley tampoco ha aparecido. Y no, no he encontrado ninguna prueba que aporte algo de luz a la desaparición de la pequeña Sarah.

Mulder siguió sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación y seguía absorto contemplando las imágenes que aparecían en el monitor, que ahora iban acompañadas de unos gritos angustiosos.

-Ya te dije que no ibas a encontrar nada –respondió Mulder. –Sarah Parker desapareció delante de nuestras narices y de veinte agentes del FBI sin dejar rastro alguno. No creo que puedas encontrar pruebas usando una metodología convencional. Es un expediente X.

-No es un expediente X, Mulder. Markaida es un maldito asesino. Asesinó a Sarah y se deshizo del cadáver mucho antes de que nosotros llegáramos. Lo acabará confesando y yo veré con satisfacción cómo ese cabrón se pudre en la cárcel.

-Él no mató a la niña, Scully. La estaba protegiendo de algo. Han desaparecido casi una docena de niñas en lo que va de mes y no hay ni una sola prueba concluyente. Tenemos que darle otro enfoque al asunto.

Scully estuvo tentada de añadir algo más, pero decidió dar por concluida la conversación, puesto que no tenía indicios de llegar a buen puerto. Dio un rodeo a la mesa y se situó junto a Mulder para ver lo que aparecía en el televisor.

-Mulder, ¿qué demonio es eso?

Scully contempló con cara de asco cómo un chico joven y atado a una cama pataleaba y gritaba palabras ininteligibles. Junto a la cama, una anciana lloraba y a su lado, un hombre canoso vestido de sacerdote canturreaba unas plegarias en latín mientras se afanaba por sujetar el pecho desnudo del muchacho.

-¿Un video casero de exorcismo? –preguntó Scully y tras ver el sobre de correos abierto que había sobre la mesa añadió. -¿Has pagado dinero por esto?

-19.95$ -contestó Mulder. –Y es falso.

-Ya me dejas más tranquila –dijo Scully con ironía.

-No es tan difícil descubrir estos montajes si se presta un poco de atención. Fíjate en el círculo de protección pintado en el suelo. Está hecho con prisas. No tiene una estrella de seis puntas. Si realmente hubiese un demonio en el cuerpo de ese muchacho, hace veinte minutos que le hubiera arrancado la cabeza a ese falso sacerdote. Además si te fijas en los textos que está recitando... –Mulder esperó a que la cámara enfocara al sacerdote y pausó el vídeo. –Justo ahí. Tiene la Biblia abierta casi por el principio. Se supone que debería estar recitando los salmos del antiguo Libro de las Alabanzas, que se encuentra prácticamente en la mitad de la Biblia. Un error fatídico si se está realizando un exorcismo. Además, la cámara muestra muchos detalles., un claro indicio de que es un montaje.

Mulder apagó el televisor y dejó el mando sobre la mesa.

-Ha sido una suerte conseguir este vídeo. Internet estaba siendo un hervidero de teorías e hipótesis acerca de la veracidad de esta historia. De hecho, estaba a punto de comprar los billetes de avión a Memphis...

Mulder se calló cuando vio que Scully sacaba otro DVD del sobre que había sobre la mesa.

-¿Conejita, Penny? –dijo Scully mientras se lo enseñaba.

-Me hicieron un 2x1, Scully.

Scully dejó el sobre encima de la mesa y se dispuso a salir del despacho para comer algo, pero en ese preciso instante la agente Diana Fowley hizo aparición por la puerta.

-¿Qué tal el clima de Baltimore, Fowley? –le preguntó Scully con cinismo.

-Siento mucho no haber podido ir, agente Scully –se disculpó Fowley, que se dirigió hacia Mulder. –Hay una mujer que dice que quiere hablar contigo.

-¿No se llamará, Penny? – se mofó Scully mientras cogía su gabardina del perchero, pero se detuvo al ver a una mujer que sobrepasaba la treintena y a una niña de unos ocho años de edad junto a la puerta.

-¿Es usted el agente Mulder? –preguntó la mujer –Me dijeron que podría encontrarle aquí. Perdone que haya venido sin avisar.

-No se preocupe –le dijo Mulder mientras se levantaba de la silla y la invitó a pasar al despacho.

-Yo... le vi hace algún tiempo en televisión, en aquella convención que hubo sobre ovnis y abducciones... y en ciertos foros de internet se le considera un experto en la materia. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiese ayudarnos. No sabía a quien más podría recurrir.

Tras oír aquello, Scully se puso su gabardina y se dispuso a abandonar el despacho.

-¿Ha sufrido usted alguna experiencia paranormal, señorita...?

-Stradford –dijo la mujer rubia que acababa de entrar al despacho. –Ellen Stradford. Pero yo no soy la que necesita su ayuda. Es mi hija, Alice. –dijo refiriéndose a la niña pelirroja que la acompañaba. –Está siendo abducida.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, las miradas de Mulder y Fowley se cruzaron y sintieron aquella química especial que ambos poseían cuando inauguraron los espedientes X.

- Fox, una docena de niñas desaparecidas en un mes... –le dijo Diana Fowley en voz baja.

-Lo sé –contestó Mulder, al que se le acababa de encender una luz interior.

Mulder fue a decirle algo a la señorita Stradford, pero Alice se les adelantó. Se separó de su madre y se acercó hacia donde estaba Mulder.

-¿ Usted es Fox Mulder?

- Eso dice mi placa –le dijo Mulder sonriendo, mientras se la enseñaba –Mira, Fox...Mulder.

La niña le miró a los ojos y le regaló una gran sonrisa.

-¡Fox Mulder! ¡Eres el hermanito de mi amiga Samantha!


	9. Something distant disturbed my soul

**Parece mentira pero ya llevo más de un año con este fic. A pesar de ello no consigo actualizarlo de manera regular. En fin. Para celebrar el aniversario quería escribir una especie de capítulo especial. Un annual. Algo más largo que los demás y donde quería que pasaran cosas importantes. Y realmente creo que pasan. Unas más claras y otras que quizás cueste más pillarlo, pero estamos en ese momento en el que la historia llega a ese punto en el que los acontecimientos se precipitan inexorablemente hacia el final.**

* * *

**THE X-FILES**

**CHAPTER 9**

**SOMETHING DISTANT DISTURBED MY SOUL**

* * *

**7:10 A.M.**

**30 de Junio de 1908**

**Tunguska (Siberia)**

Sophitia estaba apoyada contra un árbol, recuperando algo de aliento cuando la mano de Gustav se posó sobre su hombro y la apremió a seguir avanzando. Llevaban más de una hora corriendo a través de aquel congelado bosque, intentando huir de sus vidas.

-Si no nos damos más prisa, tu padre nos encontrará –Gustav le tendió a Sophitia un odre lleno de agua que estaba prácticamente helada.

-Me duele el pecho, Gustav. Necesito descansar un poco.

Gustav puso cara de preocupación. Le hubiese gustado alejarse algo más del poblado antes de hacer la primera parada para descansar, pero se dio cuenta de que Sophitia no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo aquel ritmo.

-Está bien. Descansaremos un rato.

Caminaron lentamente durante un par de metros, hasta que encontraron una gran roca que sobresalía junto a una depresión en el terreno. Se acercaron a ella y Gustav limpió la nieve que la recubría. Ayudó a Sophitia a subir a la roca y se sentó junto a ella. La roca estaba helada, pero era mejor que sentarse sobre la nieve del suelo.

-Creo que me ha dado una patada –dijo Sophitía mientras se ponía una mano sobre el vientre.

-Es muy pronto para que notes eso.

-Pues yo lo noto –le respondió irritada. –La noto a ella.

-¿Cómo sabes que nuestro hijo será una niña?

- Mi madre tuvo siete hijas y ningún hijo. Seguro que es niña. Quiero que se llame Layla.

-Falta mucho tiempo para que nazca. Ya pensaremos un nombre cuando lleguemos a San Petersburgo.

Gustav se puso en pie y le tendió su brazo a Sophitia.

-Tenemos que continuar. No es seguro quedarse mucho tiempo por aquí.

Sophitia se agarró a él para descender, pero algo distrajo su atención y resbaló, caendose al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Gustav mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sí –dijo Sophitia mientras se quitaba la nieve del vestido. –He visto algo en el cielo... una luz

-Habrá sido una estrella fugaz –dijo Gustav sin prestarle mayor atención al asunto. –Es un signo de buena esperanza para nuestra hija. Sigamos...

-No, espera... ¿sientes eso?.

Gustav lo sintió. Un temblor en el suelo y una absoluta calma en el bosque en el que estaban.

-Creo que es un terremoto...

Gustav no logró terminar su frase debido a que una intensa luz lo envolvió todo. Se llevó las manos a sus ojos, que sintió cómo se le quemaban por dentro. Intentó agarrar a Sophitía pero no la encontró junto a él. Gritó su nombre, pero a su alrededor sólo se oía un zumbido que se estaba apoderando de todo. Sintió el viento que golpeaba su cuerpo, cada vez con más violencia. Ramas que eran arrancadas de los árboles rasgaban su cuerpo como si de finas dagas se tratara. Jamás había vivido algo así. Aquella fuerza le estaba empujado, le estaba arrastrando... sintió cómo uno de sus pies perdía contacto con el suelo, y al perder el equilibrio, en vez de caer, su cuerpo se elevó por los aires y fue arrastrado junto con nieve, rocas y árboles que habían sido arrancados junto con sus raíces.

Cuando Sophitia vio cómo Gustav era arrastrado por el viento gritó su nombre con tanta fuerza que creyó haberse desgarrado su garganta. A su alrededor, apenas quedaban árboles ya. Todos habían sido arrancados y la nieve del suelo se había fundido. Su ropa se estaba desgarrando. Estaba ardiendo y se desprendía de su cuerpo. A pesar de ello, Sophitia no sentía ni calor ni dolor. Solamente sentía algo muy intenso en su vientre, el cual se agarraba con ambas manos mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, que estaba cálido. Permaneció acurrucada en posición fetal hasta que dejó de escuchar el sonido de la destrucción y se atrevió a abrir los ojos. A su alrededor no había nada. Lo que antes había sido un bosque, ahora era una explanada de destrucción. No quedaba un solo árbol a la vista y a su alrededor, en todas direcciones se extendía un terreno desolado que se perdía en el horizonte. Sophitia se puso en pié y se limpió el polvo que recubría su cuerpo, que estaba desnudo. Una vez más sintió aquella sensación en el vientre_. Layla_. Y fue al levantar la vista al cielo cuando lo vio. Un objeto metálico triangular estaba suspendido en el aire sobre el epicentro de la destrucción. Su superficie estaba iluminada por luces que parpadeaban y en su centro poseía una esfera metálica que se estaba abriendo, inundando el paisaje de un intenso color verdoso.

Sophitía se protegió sus ojos con un brazo, pero siguió contemplando aquel enorme objeto que ahora estaba descendiendo sobre ella. Cuando la esfera de la nave estuvo abierta por completo, un haz de luz blanca fue lanzado sobre Sophitía, privándola del efecto de la gravedad y elevándola lentamente hacia el cielo. El tiempo se detuvo en aquel instante y sintió que nada importaba ya. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron para Layla.

* * *

**18 de Noviembre de 1942**

**Stalingrado**

¿Cómo les habían localizado?

Layla se hizo esa pregunta mientras ascendía rápidamente por las escaleras de un semiderruído edificio para llegar a la azotea. Mientras preparaba su rifle y revisaba la munición que le quedaba le vino a la mente el joven doctor que había perdido a su familia y que encontraron hacía un par de semanas refugiado entre los escombros que rodeaban las orillas de uno de los antiguos puentes que cruzaban el Volga. El doctor Ulev Tsashartiris les dijo que bajo aquellos escombros yacían su mujer y sus dos hijos y que él jamás se movería de allí. No insistieron y se marcharon, aunque finalmente, Paulov logró convencerles de que teniendo en cuenta el reducido personal médico del que disponían, aquella era una oportunidad que no se debía desaprovechar y exigió que el doctor Ulev fuese reclutado de inmediato. _Ulev, maldita escoria_. Layla no se había percatado de que las manos del doctor estaban demasiado cuidadas como para pertenecer a alguien que había sobrevivido semanas entre los escombros. Se les había infiltrado un agente de las SS delante de sus mismísimas narices.

El segundo piso voló por los aires cuando el primer panzer enfilaba la calle. Layla temió que el edificio se viniera abajo pero el gigante de piedra aguantó estoicamente. Sin embargo, el puesto de vigilancia del segundo piso había caído. Cuatro valerosos camaradas armados con un mortero. Muertos incluso antes de comenzar la batalla. Sintió el frío metal del rifle sobre su mano desnuda y apuntó hacia abajo, hacia la calle, envuelta en humo y polvo. Las detonaciones eran cada vez más cercanas. Los soldados soviéticos corrían por las calles mientras los panzers vomitaban fuego sobre ellos. El cuartel general estaba perdido, y ni aún así se había tocado retirada. Aquellos bastardos preferían matar a todos sus hombres antes que dar un paso atrás. Maldito fuera Stalin y toda aquella mierda comunista.

Desde allí arriba, Layla vio morir a muchos de sus compañeros. Yegor Duriachev, uno de los mejores francotiradores del ejército rojo, buen tipo, se arrastraba por el suelo mientras se desangraba. Le faltaban las dos piernas. En el otro extremo de la calle, reconoció a Ruslan, el joven muchacho que tanto la admiraba y a quien ella misma había enseñado a disparar. Estaba tendido sobre un charco de sangre.

-Vamos... muéstrate –masculló Layla, mientras con su rifle no dejaba de apuntar a la calle.

-¡Layla!

La muchacha pelirroja bajó el rifle y se giró. Dimitri acababa de aparecer en la azotea.

-¡Dimitri! ¡Te dije que te fueras!

- ¡No te dejaré aquí!

-¡He dicho que te vayas!

_Cuando grité a Dimitri de aquella manera, no supe que eran las últimas palabras que le iba a decir y que jamás volvería a verle con vida. Jamás volvería a decirle cuánto le amaba. Él me miro con tristeza, pero en el fondo comprendió que lo único que yo pretendía era protegerle y brindarle una oportunidad de salir de aquel caos. Era la única persona que en aquel momento me importaba y no quería, no podía tenerle allí. Le vi darse la vuelta y correr escaleras abajo. Realmente pensé que lo conseguiría, que llegaría a salir de allí, a pesar de que los panzers estaban ya casi sobre nosotros._

_Volví a colocarme en el borde de la azotea y apunté hacia abajo. Pocos camaradas quedaban ya en la calle, atrincherados y defendiéndose como podían. La infantería nazi también había hecho acto de presencia. Pasé mi visor por encima de cada uno, hasta que al final le encontré. Aún iba vestido con uniforme del ejército soviético, pero era él. Acaricié el gatillo y el rifle disparó casi sin ganas. El primer disparo atravesó el cuello de Ulev y su cuerpo no había tocado el suelo aún cuando mi segundo disparo le destrozó el parietal izquierdo del cráneo. Y disfruté con ello como nunca lo había hecho. Realmente me había convertido en el demonio del que todos hablaban._

_Una vez cumplido mi cometido, era el momento de salir de allí. Me colgué el rifle a la espalda y bajé los escalones de piedra más rápido de lo que nadie hubiese podido imaginar. Y cuando llegué al primer piso le vi, tendido boca abajo junto a lo que quedaba de la puerta que daba a la calle. Cuando me agaché junto a Dimitri y le volteé, sus ojos tenían la mirada perdida, y su rostro estaba vacío. Al principio, el shock me impidió reaccionar. Luego, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. No lloraba desde que era una cría y me resultó muy extraño. Le sostuve entre mis brazos y le besé en los labios, aún calientes y que sabían a sangre y polvo. Aún no era consciente de que mi vida acababa de cambiar, de que volvía a ver el mundo color esmeralda. Mi sueño, cobrando más fuerza y luchando por hacerse un hueco en la realidad. La muerte y la destrucción. El dolor. Ya había comenzado y nada lo podría parar._

Layla sintió cómo alguien la agarraba por la espalda y la arrastraba fuera del edificio mientras la fachada se venia abajo tras una terrible explosión. Escupió la tierra que había entrado en su boca y vio a Paulov junto a ella, entre el polvo.

-¡Todo está perdido, Layla!

-Paulov... –logró decir Layla, que se sentía mareada. –Tienes que salir de aquí.

Paulov le agarró con fuerza del brazo.

-¡Stalingrado ha caído! Nosotros éramos el centro de la resistencia. Nos aniquilarán.

-Sueltame –dijo Layla en voz baja, y Paulov la soltó.

Los edificios de la calle no dejaban de recibir impactos y apenas un par de ellos quedaban en pie ya. Por el acceso norte, los panzers avanzaban arrasándolo todo a su paso, flanqueados por tropas nazis a pie que remataban a los moribundos que sollozaban en el suelo. Layla comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –le preguntó Paulov, atónito.

Layla se giró hacia Paulov y con una expresión de total tranquilidad grabó en la mente de éste unas palabras que jamás olvidaría.

-_Voy a matarlos a todos_.

Layla siguió caminando, entre el humo y el polvo que levantaban las explosiones a su alrededor, hasta que Paulov la perdió de vista. Echó a correr en dirección contraria, sintiéndose incapaz de poder hacer nada por aquella muchacha que había perdido la cabeza. Mientras huía, miró atrás una última vez, para comprobar cómo entre el humo que invadía la calle aparecían destellos verdosos.

* * *

**EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

* * *

**15:32pm**

**Unidad de medicina**

**Oficina Central del FBI**

**Washington D.C.**

-Abre la boca.

Alice hizo lo que le pidió la agente Scully y abrió su boca tanto como pudo. Scully la examinó el paladar y posteriormente, una por una, todas sus piezas dentales. Todas ellas perfectas, sin ningún signo de haber sido intervenidas. Ni una caries, ni un empaste, nada.

-Bien, ya hemos terminado, Alice –dijo Scully y la ayudó a bajar de la camilla en la que la había subido para realizarle el examen médico.

-Ya le dije que estaba perfectamente –le dijo Alice a Scully.

Scully la agarró de la mano y la acompañó hasta la puerta que daba al pasillo, donde su madre la estaba esperando. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Ellen se levantó bruscamente de la silla y miró a Scully con cara de preocupación.

-¿Alice se encuentra bien?

-Está perfectamente –le contestó Scully, que tras llevar a la niña junto a su madre, volvió a entrar en la sala médica para quitarse la bata de laboratorio. Mulder entró tras ella.

-¿Y bien? –le preguntó cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

-Nada, Mulder. –contestó Scully mientras se quitaba los guantes de látex y los arrojaba a un contenedor. –Las radiografías muestran que jamás se ha roto un hueso. Su masa corporal es normal. Tensión arterial, corazón. Todo dentro de la normalidad. No tiene muelas perforadas, ni cicatrices por el cuerpo, ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Te has fijado si...? –preguntó Mulder mientras se señalaba su nuca con un dedo.

-Tampoco tiene un implante en la base del cráneo, ni rastro de que alguna vez lo haya tenido.

-Pero eso es imposible. Todas las personas que han sido abducidas tienen marcas e implantes en sus cuerpos.

-¿Será que Alice no ha sido abducida? –preguntó Scully con ironía.

Mulder hizo caso omiso de la apreciación y comenzó a deambular por el cuarto, pensativo.

-Esa niña sabe cosas sobre Samantha. Me dijo que no le gustaban las rosquillas, como a ella. Me la ha descrito a la perfección.

-Mulder, te recuerdo que la descripción que nos proporcionó Alice fue la de una niña de 8 años.

-Esa era la edad que tenía Samantha cuando fue abducida. –dijo Mulder.

-Mulder, han pasado casi veinticinco años. Samantha debería tener ahora...

-Lo sé –la atajó Mulder. –Pero algo me dice que esa niña no está mintiendo y que realmente ha estado con mi hermana.

-Mulder, no creo que...

-Dice que cuando se las llevan, a ella y a las otras niñas, los médicos las recluyen en unas instalaciones donde las hacen pruebas, pero que a Samantha y a ella les dan un trato especial. No como a las demás. Ellos les dicen que son diferentes...especiales.

Scully se acercó a Mulder y le apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Mulder,...no te hagas esto.

Mulder la agarró con ambas manos y la miró fijamente a la cara.

-¿Si alguna vez tuvieras una vana pista, una mínima esperanza de encontrar a tu hermana, por muy remota que esta fuera, cesarías en tu empeño de encontrarla sólo porque las probabilidades están en tu contra? ¿Sólo porque lo que dice esa niña carece de sentido?. ¿Esa niña que aparece en el momento más difícil, casi abandonada toda esperanza, cuando sólo mi corazón cree en volver a ver a Samantha, a pesar de que mi sentido común me dice que podría estar muerta?No puedo negarme a creer, Scully, porque _quiero creer_.

Scully no supo qué decir en aquel momento, pues aunque todo aquello empezaba a parecer una locura, en el fondo comprendía lo que Mulder sentía. Ella no podría recuperar ya a su hermana, pero quizás, por remotamente posible que fuera, su compañero sí lo lograra.

-Hay algo más –dijo Scully para cambiar de tema. –El historial médico de Alice no está registrado en la base de datos de Sanidad.

-Eso es porque nunca ha estado enferma –contestó Mulder. –Hablé con su madre. Alice no ha tenido ni siquiera un catarro jamás.

-Es sorprendente. –dijo Scully mientras colgaba su bata en un perchero. –Esa niña está realmente sana.

-Sí –dijo Mulder dubitativo. –Quizás demasiado sana.

-¿Qué insinúas? –le interrogó Scully.

-No insinúo nada. ¿Le tomaste muestras de sangre?

-Sí, claro. Tendremos los resultados en un par de horas.

-Quizás ahí empecemos a encontrar respuestas, Scully. –dijo Mulder mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. –Pero ahora tenemos algo más importante que hacer.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Scully, temerosa de lo que le contestaría su compañero.

-Nos vamos a Maine a cazar hombrecillos verdes.

* * *

**18:33 pm**

**Residencia Stradford**

**150 Km al este de Harmony**

**Maine**

Cuando el ford taurus negro conducido por Mulder llegó a la propiedad de Ellen Stradford, la furgoneta mercedes del 85 color azul oscuro estaba aparcada junto al viejo buzón de madera a escasos metros de la casa. Aparcó junto a ella y Mulder y Scully descendieron del vehículo.

Mulder avanzó entre la pradera de bella de noche en dirección al porche de la casa. Tras él, Diana Fowley abandonaba el asiento trasero del coche, dejando en él a Alice y a su madre, que estaba visiblemente nerviosa y reticente a abandonar el vehículo y volver a ese escenario de pesadilla. Cuando alcanzó la puerta de entrada, Mulder dio un giro de 360 grados, observando cuanto tenía a su alrededor. Scully seguía aún junto al coche y tuvo que alzar la voz para que le escuchara.

-¡Dime qué ves, Scully! –gritó Mulder, y comenzó a desandar el camino hacia donde estaba ella. -¿No te parece todo demasiado perfecto?. Esta preciosa pradera, la casa de madera con su enorme porche, los árboles de allí abajo... –Mulder cerró los ojos unos instantes, inspiró aire profundamente y añadió. -...junto a un pequeño río de aguas cristalinas.

Scully permanecía en pie junto al coche.

-Mulder, yo he estado aquí antes.

-Quizás en sueños, Scully –contestó Mulder con una sonrisa. –Apuesto a que éste es el sitio en el que siempre quisiste vivir. La casita de muñecas en plena naturaleza.

-Donde todos quisiéramos vivir –añadió Fowley distraída mientras miraba a su alrededor. –El sueño americano...

-Estoy hablando en serio. –dijo Scully. –Recuerdo esta casa...¡recuerdo este olor! ¡Yo he estado aquí antes!

Durante unos instantes se hizo el silencio en el grupo, ante los hechos que acababa de exponer Scully, pero fue roto cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa y un hombre vestido de negro, que sostenía en su mano un instrumento cilíndrico y alargado del que pendían cables les saludó.

-Ya iba siendo hora. Acabamos de peinar toda la casa.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? –susurró Scully al oído de Mulder mientras esbozaba una sonrisa forzada.

-Los chicos nos van a ayudar en la investigación –le dijo a Scully en voz baja y luego se dirigió hacia aquel hombre. –Y bien, Frohike, ¿Habéis averiguado algo?

-Poca cosa –respondió Frohike con un gruñido. –Apenas una radiación residual, pero que podría deberse tanto a un ovni como a un fenómeno atmosférico. O al menos esas son las lecturas que nos dan estos cacharros de mierda –añadió Frohike mientras golpeaba el medidor que sostenía en su mano.

La puerta lateral de la furgoneta mercedes se abrió y de ella salió Langly con unos auriculares sobre su cabeza.

-¿Cacharros de mierda? –repitió Langly en voz alta. –Mis dosímetros funcionan perfectamente. ¿No será que no sabéis usarlos?

-¡Sé usarlos perfectamente! –le gritó Frohike, y luego le dijo a Mulder en voz baja –Maldito tecnócrata, robó el diseño a un técnico del departamento de defensa con quien comparte mesa en una campaña de Dungeons & Dragons, pero no detectarían radiación ni en el centro de Chernobyl

-¡Te he oído! –le gritó Langly e hizo ademán de subirse de nuevo a la parte trasera de la furgoneta, donde estaba revisando las lecturas que iban obteniendo, pero vio a Fowley y se detuvo.

-Hola, chicos –saludó ella.

-Agente Fowley –saludó Langly, nervioso –He hecho una matriz con los datos obtenidos...si quiere echarle un vistazo..., quizás logremos descubrir una pauta...tenemos un equipo informático en la furgoneta.

Frohike se acercó a ellos y arrojó el dosímetro al interior de la furgoneta.

-Dudo que a la agente Fowley le interesen tu mierda de matrices, hippie, porque no tenemos nada destacable.

-Sí que lo tenemos –contraatacó Langly –al normalizar los resultados obtenidos, la gráfica no se asemeja a la de un fenómeno natural. Tiene picos que podrían ser indicativos de alguna señal anómala. El ordenador los está depurando en estos momentos. Con suerte, podremos rastrear la señal.

-¿Ha leído el número de este mes de los tiradores solitarios, agente Fowley? –preguntó Frohike

-Me encantaría hacerlo –contestó Fowley

Frohike abrió la puerta del copiloto y comenzó a rebuscar entre la enorme cantidad de papeles que había tirados por el asiento.

-En este número destapamos la conspiración del falso aterrizaje en la luna. –añadió Langly, presa de la excitación.

Fowley miró a Mulder y éste asintió.

- Lo rodó Stanley Kubrick en unos estudios de cine –le dijo Mulder mientras se alejaba, de vuelta a la casa.

Cuando Mulder llegó al porche, Scully estaba arrodillada junto a las escaleras, sosteniendo una flor en la mano, mientras olía su fragancia. Byers, que acababa de aparecer de detrás de la casa, estaba a su lado, sujetando una pequeña antena parabólica en su mano izquierda.

-Bella de noche –dijo Scully mientras jugueteaba con la flor entre sus manos. –de niña me encantaba. Mi padre las plantó formando una estrella en la parte trasera de nuestro jardín... y a Melissa le gustaba pisotearlas para hacerme rabiar.

-_Mirabilis jalapa_ –dijo Byers mientras arrancaba otra flor del suelo. –No es muy común en esta zona, y teniendo en cuenta la densidad de ella en el área que rodea la casa, suponemos que alguien la plantó a conciencia.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes esos conocimientos de botánica? –preguntó Mulder.

-Tenemos internet en la furgoneta –añadió Langly, que acababa de llegar a la casa. –Tenemos que hablar. Creo que hemos encontrado algo.

-Pronto anochecerá –añadió Mulder. –Hay que darse prisa.

* * *

**21:25pm**

* * *

Ellen acostó a Alice en su cuarto, cerró la puerta y atravesó el pasillo acompañada de Scully. A pesar de ello, Ellen Stradford estaba inquieta y deseosa de tomarse el segundo valium de la noche.

-No se preocupe –la tranquilizó Scully. –En la casa estamos tres agentes del FBI armados. No le pasará nada a Alice.

Las dos mujeres bajaron las escaleras de madera hasta el piso principal y entraron al amplio salón, donde Mulder, Fowley y los tiradores solitarios estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa llena de papeles y equipos informáticos.

-Bienvenida al club de ufología –dijo Scully en voz baja mientras alcanzaba una silla y la acercaba a la mesa, donde Byers parecía estar dando un discurso.

-La clave del asunto es la radiación residual –decía Byers en aquel momento. –Si bien las lecturas observadas pudieran estar dentro de la normalidad, hay un par de cuestiones que convendría aclarar.

-Más que "la clave", digamos que es lo único que tenemos –añadió Frohike con ironía.

-Oh, vamos, déjalo ya –le interrumpió Langly. –Continúa, Byers.

-Hemos bajado de internet una imagen de satélite donde aparece la casa de la señora Stradford, para que lo veáis mejor –dijo Byers, mientras tecleaba rápidamente y una fotografía aérea aparecía en la pantalla del ordenador. –La radiación residual que tenemos es muy baja, propia de un fenómeno atmosférico, pero...

-Ahora es cuando vais a flipar –comentó Langly, emocionado

-Suéltalo ya, Byers –le increpó Mulder.

-Está bien –dijo Byers, y carraspeó. –No hay radiación residual en la casa. Ni dentro ni por fuera.

-¿Qué? –Fowley se levantó de la mesa, sorprendida. –Eso es imposible. En los escenarios de abducciones quedan restos de radiación, siempre.

-Byers, ¿estás seguro? –preguntó Mulder.

-Completamente –afirmó Byers

-Es imposible –prosiguió Fowley. -¡El dosímetro estará estropeado! ¡Tenemos que repetir la medición!

-No están estropeados! –les gritó Langly

Cuando Frohike se iba a enzarzar en la discusión, Scully se le adelantó, levantando la mano, como si estuviera en el colegio.

-¿Alguien más comparte la teoría de que esto no es un caso de abducción?

-La niña y la madre lo han confirmado! –le gritó Diana Fowley desde el otro extremo de la mesa, y luego siguió discutiendo con Langly, acerca de la fiabilidad de los dosímetros. Scully le lanzó, enfadada, una pequeña cereza que encontró en el frutero pero falló por poco.

En ese preciso instante, Byers empezó a golpear con fuerza la mesa y poco a poco, todos se callaron.

-Hay más. El hecho de que no haya radiación residual en la casa es desconcertante, pero esto lo es aún más. –Byers pulsó una tecla y en la pantalla del monitor, los alrededores de la casa se tornaron de un color rojo intenso. –Ésa es la zona donde encontramos la radiación.

-¿Está rodeando la casa? –observó Mulder

-Abarca la totalidad de la pradera, y sólo ésta. –terminó Byers, y luego añadió. –La radiación la emite la plantación de bella de noche.

-Muy interesante –dijo Mulder.

Ellen Stradford se puso en pie en aquel instante y su silla cayó al suelo. Estaba pálida.

-¿Esas...esas flores son.. son... radiactivas?

-No, ni mucho menos, señora Stradford –le explicó Byers –es una radiación residual, prácticamente indetectable.

-Es mucho menor que la radiación que puede usted recibir de una estufa o incluso de la luz solar –continuó Frohike. –La radiación de esas flores no entraña ningún riesgo para la salud.

-¿Cuándo plantó esas flores, señora Stradford? –preguntó Mulder. –No es una especie que se dé aquí.

Ellen hizo memoria unos instantes y a continuación negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo no las planté. Esa pradera ya existía cuando le ofrecieron la casa a mi marido. Un viejo amigo de él.

-¿Cuándo fue eso? –continuó Mulder

-Hará cosa de 9 años. Aún no estaba embarazada de Alice. La verdad es que yo tenía mis dudas cuando surgió la idea de mudarnos aquí, a este lugar perdido de la mano de Dios, pero era todo tan bonito...

-¿Sabe cómo se llamaba el amigo de su marido? –preguntó Scully –Quizás le pudiésemos localizar.

-No, no sé su nombre –contestó Ellen –Nunca me metí en los asuntos de mi marido. Aquel hombre solía venir a menudo a casa y no me caía muy bien. Nunca olvidaré la mirada que me echó el día que le dije que apagara aquel asqueroso cigarrillo cuando estuviera en mi casa.

Mulder y Scully se miraron instintivamente.

-¿El fumador? –le preguntó Scully

-¿Relacionado con un caso de abducción y flores que emiten radiactividad? –le sonrió Mulder tenuemente. –Acabas de ganar el premio gordo, Scully.

De pronto, Scully tuvo una idea y apoyó su mano sobre el puño cerrado de Ellen Stradford, a quien los valium parecía que no le hacían efecto.

-Ellen, ¿aún conserva el contrato de compra-venta de la casa? –le preguntó Scully.

-Sí, claro –respondió Ellen Stradford, y abandonó la mesa para dirigirse a un viejo armario. –Creo que está aquí, en algún sitio

Ellen volvió a la mesa con una enorme caja de cartón entre sus manos. La volcó sobre la madera y se puso a rebuscar entre la cantidad de papeles desordenados y carpetas viejas que poblaban la mesa. Tras un par de minutos de trabajo, cogió un papel bastante amarillento y lo alzó en alto.

-¡Aquí está! –gritó eufórica, y todos la rodearon.

-Tiene que estar su nombre por algún lado –dijo Scully

Mulder cogió el documento y lo leyó en voz alta de arriba abajo.

-Sólo aparece el nombre del marido de Ellen –dijo Diana Fowley

-No –interrumpió Mulder –Hay algo más. –Puso el impreso sobre la mesa y señaló el pequeño símbolo grabado en su esquina superior derecha. –Esta casa fue cedida a los Stradford por el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

-¿El Gobierno? –preguntaron Byers, Frohike y Langly a la vez.

-Parece que empezamos a encajar las piezas –dijo Mulder con satisfacción.

-Sí, pero esto es muy extraño –continuó Byers, hasta que una luz que empezó a parpadear en el monitor del equipo informático le hizo perder la concentración. -¿Qué demonios..? ¡Joder, tenemos compañía!

Mulder, Scully y Fowley se levantaron de la mesa como si se les hubiese activado un resorte, y Ellen Stradford se puso más pálida aún.

-Colocamos infrarrojos y sensores de movimiento ahí fuera cuando empezó a anochecer –dijo Langly mientras se acercaba al monitor. –Pero esto no es un ovni. ¡Algo avanza hacia la casa...multiples movimientos!

Fowley desenfundó su arma y se acercó a la ventana de la cocina. No se veía nada en el exterior salvo apenas unos pocos reflejos de la luz de la luna.

-¡Ahí fuera no veo nada! –les gritó.

-¡Pues os digo que hay algo! –gritó Langly.

-Deberíamos apagar las luces –Frohike hizo ademán de dirigirse a la pared donde estaba el interruptor, pero Mulder le detuvo.

-¡No! Que no sepan que les hemos descubierto.

Ellen agarró a Mulder del brazo, con fuerza.

-Por favor... –le susurró mientras Scully se ponía a su lado y los tiradores solitarios se reunían frente al monitor.

-Dos vienen por el frente... –dijo Byers en voz baja. –El tercero rodea la casa y...

-¡Laylaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Un grito desgarrador que a algunos les costaría tiempo olvidar rasgó el aire, pero todos supieron quién había gritado. Ellen Stradford se recompuso y en aquel instante volvió a ser madre.

-¡Alice! –gritó mientras empezaba a correr, escaleras arriba.

-¡Voy con ella! –gritó Scully mientras aferraba con fuerza su beretta y partía en pos de Ellen.

Mulder avanzó hacia la puerta y ésta súbitamente se hizo astillas cuando una ráfaga de ametralladora barrió todo el ala sur de la casa. Se tiró al suelo y rodó tras una columna. Echó un rápido vistazo a la cocina y vió la ventana junto a la que había estado Fowley completamente destrozada. Sin embargo, algo reptaba por el suelo de la cocina y al ver a Diana respiró aliviado. Ésta le hizo un gesto para decirle que se encontraba bien.

Todos guardaron silencio. Mulder tras la columna. Fowley bajo la mesa de la cocina, y los tiradores solitarios tras un sofá que habían volcado en el salón. Habían sobrevivido al primer ataque, con algo de fortuna, pero estaban ilesos al fin y al cabo. Se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Arriba tampoco se oía nada. Esperaron durante lo que a Mulder le pareció una eternidad, y al fín consiguió escuchar el sonido de algo subiendo los escalones de madera del porche y después, el caminar de alguien sobre la madera, en dirección al interior de la casa. Mulder permaneció escondido tras la columna, con la espalda apoyada en ella, escuchando cómo alguien caminaba ya en el interior de la casa. Vio la sombra. Una silueta humana, sosteniendo algo entre sus manos, un rifle de asalto, lo más seguro. El hombre estaba ya a su lado. Un par de pasos más y lo tendría a tiro...pero el hombre se detuvo y se giró. Su rifle comenzó a escupir fuego. Había visto a Fowley. En aquellos instantes, Mulder supo que había que cambiar la estrategia y salió de su escondite para abordar a aquel hombre por la espalda. Se abalanzó sobre él y ambos cayeron sobre la maltrecha mesa de la cocina, que se partió por la mitad con el peso de los dos hombres. El rifle del hombre que vestía con traje militar negro había resbalado hasta el otro extremo de la cocina, junto con el arma de Mulder. No había ni rastro de Fowley. Intentó localizar su arma y perdió un instante de vista a su enemigo, lo cual fue un error. Aquel hombre estaba entrenado para matar y con un movimiento rápido se puso en pie frente a Mulder y lo derribó de una patada. Desde el suelo, Mulder alcanzó una pata de la mesa que estaba tirada en el suelo y la partió en la rodilla de aquel hombre, que dio un grito y cayó de rodillas junto a Mulder, que incorporándose le golpeó con fuerza en el rostro. Lejos de amedrentarse, su enemigo se revolvió y derribó a Mulder golpeándole con fuerza en su hombro derecho. La espalda de Mulder se golpeó contra la nevera y la abolló. Un latigazo de dolor le recorrió la columna, mientras frente a él, su enemigo sacaba una pistola de uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón.

Cuando apuntó a Mulder y estaba a punto de acabar con su vida, el paramilitar recibió dos impactos de bala en la espalda y cayó, muerto, a los pies de Mulder, que contempló aliviado cómo la puerta que daba al sótano estaba abierta, y Diana Fowley en pie, con su arma apuntando al cadáver.

-Aún quedan dos. –le dijo Mulder, casi sin aliento.

Otra ráfaga de ametralladora se escuchó en la parte trasera de la casa. Mulder alcanzó su pistola, que le acababa de lanzar Fowley y salió corriendo al pasillo en dirección al salón donde acababan de tener la reunión y donde los tiradores solitarios estaban siendo ametrallados. Mulder irrumpió corriendo en la habitación, donde otro hombre con traje militar negro le aguardaba con su rifle en la mano. La entrada del agente del FBI le pilló desprevenido y Mulder le abatió con un certero disparo en la cabeza.

-¿Estáis todos bien?

Entre los restos del sofá, aparecieron los tiradores solitarios, ilesos y maldiciendo a aquel hombre que se acababa de cargar el caro equipo informático. No hubo tiempo para la calma y se escucharon más disparos provenientes del piso de arriba.

-¡Scully! –gritó Mulder, y él y Fowley comenzaron a subir las escaleras con sus armas en la mano, hacia la habitación de Alice.

La habitación de Alice estaba situada al fondo del pasillo y en la puerta les estaba esperando Scully cuando llegaron.

-Le abatí desde la ventana –les dijo. –Está tirado encima del porche.

Mulder entró a la habitación y vio cómo Ellen Stradfor estaba sobre la cama, abrazando a su hija, que estaba llorando.

-Layla ha muerto, mamá. Layla ha muerto. –repetía Alice una y otra vez.

-¿Está bién? –preguntó Mulder y Ellen asintió con la cabeza. –Permanecer aquí ya no es seguro.

Fowley echó un vistazo por la ventana y vio el cadáver tirado sobre las escaleras del porche. Había que asegurarse de que estaba muerto, por lo que abandonó la habitación. Scully seguía apoyada en la pared del pasillo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, agente Scully?

-Sí... –contestó Scully. –Solo que... ha faltado tan poco...

-Tiene... –Fowley le señaló con su dedo. –Le está goteando sangre de la nariz.

-No es nada. –dijo Scully sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y mientras Fowley se alejaba, repitió en voz baja –No es nada.

Cinco minutos más tarde, todos estaban reunidos en lo que quedaba del salón principal. Los tiradores solitarios habían encontrado una foto de Alice en uno de los cuerpos abatidos.

-Iban a por la niña –les dijo Frohike

-¿Qué querrían? –preguntó Fowley. -¿Secuestrarla?

-No nos vamos a quedar aquí para averiguarlo –añadió Mulder. –Coged todo lo que podáis. Nos largamos.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

* * *

**13:25pm**

**Sede de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas**

**760 United Nations Plaza, New York**

Mulder esperó impaciente a que la rueda de prensa del Secretario General terminara para ponerse en pie y mezclarse con la multitud de periodistas que abarrotaban la sala de prensa aquel día. El Secretario y sus ayudantes abandonaron la sala por un pasillo lateral, vigilado por dos guardias de seguridad. Mulder se acercó a ellos y les enseñó su placa mientras accedía al interior. Un enorme pasillo enmoquetado que conducía hasta los despachos de la sede central. Siguió durante un trecho al grupo del Secretario hasta que alguien le llamó desde un pasillo lateral que apenas estaba iluminado.

-Así que me había visto –dijo Mulder al acercarse.

-No es muy inteligente por su parte venir aquí con lo que está pasando.

-Necesito información –replicó Mulder.

Marita Covarrubias le miró enfadada, pero acabó relajando la dura expresión de su rostro.

-¿De qué se trata esta vez?

-¿Conoce a una niña llamada Alice Stradford?

-No, no la conozco. –contestó Marita, pero Mulder supo enseguida que estaba mintiendo.

-Sí que la conoce.

-Nuestra conversación ha terminado, agente Mulder. –Marita pasó junto a Mulder, en dirección al pasillo central, pero éste la agarró del brazo.

-Estuvieron a punto de matarnos anoche. Van a por la niña.

-No puedo ayudarle, agente Mulder.

-¿Por qué es tan importante esa niña? –contraatacó Mulder, sin soltarle el brazo.

-Hágale un análisis genético y lo sabrá.

Mulder soltó el brazo de Marita Covarrubias y se quedó mirándola mientras se alejaba. De pronto se detuvo y se giró en su dirección.

-Una cosa más, agente Mulder. Proteja bien a esa niña, porque todo nuestro futuro depende de ella.


	10. The shape of things to come

**DISCLAIMER: The X files y sus personajes pertenecen a Chris Carter y la FOX. El resto de personajes son mios.**

**No podía despedirme del año sin actualizar este fic, que últimamente me está costando algo más escribirlo porque es importante que todas las piezas encajen en su sitio. Me gustaría escribir esta historia con una mayor velocidad, puesto que me gustaría terminarla enseguida. Aún le quedan un par de capítulos a esta trama. Sólo decir que adoro a Diana Fowley, por si no lo habéis descubierto ya, y estoy tratando de darle el protagonismo que se merecía en la serie.**

* * *

**THE X FILES**

**CHAPTER 10**

**THE SHAPE OF THINGS TO COME**

* * *

Guárdame un trozo de violenta espuma,  
guárdame un rifle, guárdame un arado,  
y que lo pongan en mi sepultura  
con una espiga roja de tu estado,  
para que sepan, si hay alguna duda,  
que he muerto amándote y que me has amado,  
y si no he combatido en tu cintura  
dejo en tu honor esta granada oscura,  
este canto de amor a Stalingrado.

Pablo Neruda

**Acerca de Stalingrado**

La verdadera razón que hizo que cambiara el devenir de los acontecimientos de aquella epopeya jamás se estudiaría en los libros de historia. Se hablaría de muchas cosas en los libros y en las tertulias. Unos, achacarían el cambio a la valentía, coraje y determinación de los hombres y mujeres rusos que tomaron parte en la contienda. Se diría que la lucha de guerrillas entre las calles de Stalingrado había sido demasiado dura para el ejército nazi. Otros hablarían de que el factor determinante fue el crudo invierno de aquel año, que frenó en seco el avance de los ejércitos del Eje. Se hablaría de cómo Hitler se hallaba definitivamente inmerso por completo en la senda de la locura y cómo sus acciones estaban llevando a la perdición al frente oriental. También se destacaría la pérdida de confianza de los oficiales alemanes, las contra órdenes del Fuhrer y la pérdida de las posiciones estratégicas. De todo esto se hablaría y en gran parte se estaría diciendo la verdad. Pero lo que nunca se diría, lo que jamás iba a aparecer en los libros de historia era que una acción aparentemente sin trascendencia como fue la muerte de un joven soldado soviético, sucedida en un combate más de aquella sangrienta contienda había cambiado ya el curso de la historia. En los colegios, cuando se estudiara la batalla de Stalingrado, nunca se hablaría de cómo una chica pelirroja había liderado lo poco que quedaba de un ejército descompuesto y se había enfrentado al 6º Ejército Alemán. Los pocos supervivientes de aquella contienda que quedasen hoy con vida la recordarían como la diablo roja.

* * *

**Extracto de la entrevista realizada a Hans Haushofer (soldado alemán) para el reportaje del cincuenta aniversario de la batalla de Stalingrado.**

-¿Puede continuar? –le pregunta el reportero de la BBC.

-Sí –dice Hans, mientras le da un pequeño sorbo a su vaso de agua. –Comprenda que recordar todo esto no es agradable.

-No le estamos juzgando –dice el reportero

-Fue muy duro –contesta Hans mientras mira fijamente a la cámara que le está grabando. –Ya no importaban los motivos de aquella guerra. No importaba si hacíamos los correcto o no, ni a quién servías. Lo único que importaba era sobrevivir. Se luchaba en cada calle. En cada casa. ¿Ha pensado alguna vez en cómo sería el infierno?.

El reportero de la BBC espera a que Hans termine su pausa, sin presionarle. El anciano comienza a verse afectado por su relato.

-¿Quiere que nos tomemos un descanso? –le pregunta el reportero.

-Yo he estado en el infierno. –prosigue Hans Haushofer, cuya mirada empieza a divagar y parece sumido en una especie de trauma. Se apoya con firmeza sobre los reposabrazos de su sillón. –He estado allí y he visto al diablo. Y ahora sé que es mujer.

-¿Mujer? –pregunta el reportero, que hace ademán de levantarse para parar la entrevista y descansar unos minutos.

-Sí –continúa Hans. –Su pelo es del color de la sangre y su alma es la muerte. Acabó con todo nuestro pelotón. Muchachos muy valerosos todos ellos. A mi oficial le disparó en sus dos ojos. Dijo que así vería con mayor claridad lo que habíamos creado. Busqué ayuda –prosigue Hans en su relato, mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y su pulso se acelera. –pero sólo quedaba yo. Y ella vino a por mi.

- Pero usted sobrevivió. –dice el reportero, tratando de controlar la situación que se ha creado, pero satisfecho porque aquel momento de dramatismo le dará fuerza a su reportaje.

-Yo aferraba mi fusil con fuerza pero mis brazos no respondían. Ella se me acercó y me miró a los ojos con una mirada que... –la frente de Hans está perlada de sudor y su mano derecha comienza a temblar. –Jamás vi una mirada semejante. Estaba seguro de que me iba a matar, pero no lo hizo. Dijo que mi muerte sería una liberación. Que mi castigo sería vivir recordando aquel rostro. Aquel rostro...

-Hagamos un pequeño descanso, señor Haushofer –le dice el reportero, pero Hans hace tiempo que ya no está allí. Su mente está sobre la fría nieve de las calles de Stalingrado, envenenada por sus recuerdos. Su cuerpo está cada vez más rígido.

-Aquel rostro... –repite Hans, mientras se lleva una mano al pecho –El rostro del diablo

Tras decir aquello, Hans Haushofer cae de su sillón al suelo, mientras el reportero de la BBC intenta agarrarle. Alguien grita pidiendo un médico, pero lo que ocurre a continuación no lo podemos ver puesto que alguien pasa corriendo y golpea la cámara que cae al suelo, enfocando una pared. Se oye a gente correr, gritos de angustia y una voz de mujer que grita "¡Está muerto, dios mío!. ¡Está muerto!"

* * *

**24 de Diciembre de 1942**

**Stalingrado**

La muerte avanzaba hacia el Sur. Y por primera vez, estaba haciendo retroceder a los ejércitos invasores. La muerte tenía forma física que muchos habían visto ya y otros, más afortunados, habían conseguido vivir para contarlo. Se hablaba de un pequeño grupo de soldados, en un principio, muy bien organizado y capacitado para crear auténticos estragos entre las líneas alemanas dispersas por la ciudad. Los supervivientes no se ponían de acuerdo en el número, pero en lo que todos coincidían era en que los soldados soviéticos estaban liderados por una mujer. Se creía que era el demonio rojo que a tantos oficiales había asesinado durante el tiempo que estaba durando el asedio a Stalingrado. Lo que al principio fueron tímidas incursiones entre el frente alemán, pronto se convirtió en una ofensiva en toda regla, ya no protagonizada por unos pocos soviéticos, sino por casi dos centenares. En la fría Nochebuena de 1942, los combates habían amainado desde poco después de la media tarde. Sin embargo, la muerte seguía avanzando hacia el sur...

_O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum, wie treu sind deine Blätter! _

Los muchachos cantaban reunidos junto a una improvisada hoguera, mientras Frank Shulz, recientemente ascendido a teniente y cuya familia, paradojas de la vida, había regentado un restaurante en Francia, les servía un improvisado estofado de pollo que sería recibido como un auténtico manjar aquella noche. Habían caído en una emboscada soviética hacía dos días y habían tenido que huir hacia el sur de Stalingrado, hasta una abandonada fábrica de vagones ferroviarios, donde se habían refugiado. De los setenta hombres que formaban la brigada, apenas quedaban una veintena. Durante las últimas 40 horas no se había producido ningún avistamiento enemigo, e incluso en las últimas horas, apenas habían escuchado el sonido de combates en la lejanía. Parecía que la Navidad había concedido una tregua a aquellas almas errantes que se habían visto envueltas en una guerra que para muchos ya carecía de sentido.

_Du grünst nicht nur zur Sommerzeit, Nein, auch im Winter, wenn es schneit_

Era nochebuena, y aquellos muchachos de Berlín, Bremen, Hamburgo, Stuttgart, Múnich y alguna que otra ciudad menor se habían olvidado de la guerra y cantaban canciones navideñas como solían hacer en su niñez. Sin embargo, la guerra no se había olvidado de ellos, y al escucharse las primeras detonaciones, comprendieron, muy a su pesar, que probablemente estuvieran ya condenados. Más de la mitad del grupo alemán fue abatido en la primera oleada. Los afortunados que consiguieron librarse de las balas, tuvieron tiempo de ver cómo las sombras se movían y les rodeaban. Una segunda oleada, carente de piedad sesgó la vida de los pocos que quedaban en pie, incluso de aquellos que habían tirado sus armas en señal de rendición. En menos de un minuto, todos habían sido abatidos, a excepción del oficial al mando y un joven soldado. Entonces, las sombras se separaron y una figura se acercó a ellos. Al pasar junto a la hoguera, los dos supervivientes pudieron contemplar al fin el rostro que tanto habían temido. Sus cabellos rojizos se iluminaban como si recibiesen su fuerza de las llamas del mismísimo infierno. El oficial al mando se acercó a aquella mujer, mientras sacaba un pañuelo blanco en señal de rendición. La mujer agarró aquel pañuelo y lo arrojó a las llamas, en donde se desintegró en cuestión de segundos. Acto seguido, desenfundó una pistola de su cinturón y disparó en sus dos ojos al oficial, que aulló de dolor, cayendo de rodillas a sus pies. Ella le observó, sin ningún atisbo de compasión.

-Así verás con mayor claridad lo que habéis creado –le dijo Layla, mientras se dirigía hacia el otro soldado que aún quedaba en pie y en cuyos pantalones comenzaba a extenderse una mancha oscura.

Layla se situó junto a él y enfundó su arma.

- No voy a matarte. Tu muerte sería una liberación –le dijo. Y mientras le penetraba con sus ojos verdes añadió –Recuerda este rostro durante toda tu existencia. El rostro del diablo.

Y el muchacho corrió como nunca había hecho antes hasta desaparecer en la fría noche.

En aquel caldero no había estofado de pollo para todos, eso estaba claro, pero lo juntaron con las raciones de comida que aún les quedaban y los que antes habían sido parte del ejército soviético disfrutaron de una más que aceptable cena de navidad. Layla rehusó su ración y se había retirado, como solía hacer, a su refugio de soledad en la noche. No acostumbraba a fraternizar con sus soldados, sus seguidores o como quisiera que se llamasen. No solía hablar mucho, tan sólo para preparar las emboscadas y las estrategias a seguir. Se sentía vacía por dentro, muerta en vida, pero estaba consiguiendo rellenar ese vacío a base de odio e ira. Enfrascada en sus pensamientos, llevaba cerca de una hora caminando por las inmediaciones de aquella fábrica que les iba a servir de refugio aquella noche. Escuchaba de fondo las canciones navideñas que cantaban sus camaradas. Era bueno que disfrutaran de aquella noche, que volviesen a sentirse humanos por unos instantes, algo que a ella le había sido vetado ya. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, donde la luna apenas se dejaba ver y sintió los copos de nieve caer sobre su rostro y deshacerse. Contempló desde la altura lo poco que quedaba de Stalingrado. Esqueletos de fachadas donde antes había casas y colegios. Escombros y más escombros, muerte... y entonces la vio a ella. Estaba asomada a la ventana de un edificio. La niña pelirroja que había visto en una ocasión y con la que a veces soñaba. La niña que tanto se parecía a ella la estaba mirando desde la ventana de un edificio semiderruído. Movía sus labios mientras golpeaba al cristal. Trataba de avisarla de algo. Layla creyó ver que la niña la llamaba por su nombre, mientras no paraba de golpear el cristal. Era como si la pequeña estuviera tratando de avisarla de algo. Aquella niña que se llamaba...

_¿Alice?_

El nombre vino a la mente de Layla seguido de un dolor desgarrador que sintió primero en la espalda y que le atravesó el pecho. Sintió cómo algo la atravesaba y su vientre se volvía cálido y húmedo. El dolor... era insoportable. Se llevó una mano al cuerpo y a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver cómo esta se tornaba rojiza. Su pecho estaba lleno de sangre. ¿Su corazón habría estallado al fin de dolor? No. Una bala. Y entonces comprendió. Un francotirador.

Layla sintió cómo sus piernas flaqueaban y caía de rodillas al suelo. Tosió y su boca comenzó a llenarse de sangre. La misma sangre que le manaba del pecho y empapaba sus piernas. Su consciencia comenzaba a desvanecerse e hizo un último esfuerzo para mirar a la ventana donde estaba la niña, pelirroja, tan parecida a ella. Vio su mano resbalar por el cristal, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Después, Layla Romanova fue engullida por las sombras.

* * *

**EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

* * *

**11:23 am**

**Lyndonville **

**Vermont**

A pesar de que el motel Haunty estaba situado a unos 10 Km al norte de Lyndonville, en pleno corazón de Vermont, el sedan gris de Diana Fowley abandonó la interestatal 91 a la altura del Lyndon State College y se internó en las calles de Lyndonville con la intención de despistar a posibles perseguidores. Sabía de sobra que estaban metidos en un asunto extremadamente peligroso, como había podido comprobar hace un par de días, cuando un equipo de asalto paramilitar les había atacado en la residencia Stradfor, en Maine. Dobló en un cruce hacia Center Street y tomó un rumbo aleatorio durante algunos minutos. Pasó de largo Main Street, a la que retomó desviándose en una rotonda un kilómetro más adelante. Finalmente, se dirigió hacia el norte, cuando se cercioró de que ningún vehículo sospechoso la estaba siguiendo.

Condujo sin incidencias y pensativa durante poco más de un cuarto de hora, hasta abandonar la urbe y siguió un rumbo norte, casi paralelo a la interestatal 91, hasta que vislumbró el iluminado cartel del motel Haunty. El Haunty era el típico motel de carretera americano, con la salvedad de que no estaba tan sucio como la mayoría. Estaba ubicado en un paraje yermo, rodeado por árboles tan sólo en su ala oeste, y situado entre la 91 y la vieja carretera comarcal por la que Fowley circulaba y de la cual desconocía su nombre. El complejo estaba dotado de dos bloques de habitaciones formando una L y de una altura de tres pisos. Todas las habitaciones tenían su entrada en el exterior y estaban comunicadas por unas viejas escaleras de emergencias. Fowley no aparcó en el parking del motel, sino que dejó su coche junto a una gasolinera que estaba situada unos 200 m más adelante y rehizo el camino hasta el motel a pie, junto a Mark Holler, de la unidad de psiquiatría de la oficina central del FBI, que le había acompañado desde Washington. Mark vestía de manera informal y en su mano derecha llevaba una enorme maleta de cuero negro, con el instrumental que le habían solicitado para llevar a cabo la locura que se disponían a hacer.

Fowley caminaba a paso ligero, siempre desviando la mirada hacia los lados y atenta a cualquier suceso que pudiera salirse de la normalidad. Mark tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para no quedarse atrás. Se dirigían a la habitación 303, situada en el tercer piso y orientada al norte, desde la cual se podía observar una amplia explanada de terreno abandonado, sin edificar. Estratégicamente era un sitio inmejorable para defenderse de un posible ataque. Fowley golpeó la puerta de madera con sus nudillos tres veces y al cabo de unos instantes se abrió

-¿Os ha seguido alguien? –preguntó Dana Scully, mientras sostenía una taza de café en su mano derecha.

-Nadie –contestó Fowley, mientras Mark y ella entraban a la habitación.

-Agente Scully –le saludó Mark mientras le estrechaba su mano.

-Aún no entiendo cómo se ha dejado convencer para esto –le dijo Scully. –Están en la habitación de al lado.

La habitación 303 y la 304 estaban comunicadas en su interior por una puerta cerrada con llave, que habían solicitado en recepción cuando alquilaron las dos habitaciones. En la 304 dormían Alice y su madre, junto con un agente del FBI que montaba guardia (normalmente Mulder). La otra habitación se destinaba a diversos menesteres tales como reuniones improvisadas y descanso de los agentes. Tras haber sufrido el ataque en Maine, habían decidido que lo mejor era ocultarse en aquel motel, hasta tener pruebas concluyentes de algo que les sirviera para encarrilar su investigación. La idea inicial había sido llevar a Alice a la oficina central de FBI en Washington, pero Mulder se había opuesto a ello rotundamente. Sospechaba que podría haber gente importante implicada en aquel caso, y llevar a Alice a Washington sería como meterla en el ojo del huracán. La única persona que había sido informada de ello era Skinner, quien tras una dura discusión acabó cediendo a que Mulder, Scully y Fowley se ocupasen de la seguridad de Alice. Llevaban ya una semana en aquel motel de Vermont y a pesar de la controversia que había surgido en los últimos días, al final Ellen había accedido a que su hija fuese sometida a hipnosis regresiva.

-Antes de comenzar quiero que sepan que la niña no correrá ningún peligro durante el proceso –les explicó Mark. –Si vemos que surgen complicaciones, pararemos de inmediato.

-Somos conscientes del riesgo –dijo Mulder mientras le daba un vaso de agua a Alice, a quien habían tumbado en un sofá.

-Lo hemos meditado mucho... –dijo Ellen –Y si esto puede servir de ayuda....

-Pero estamos hablando de hurgar en la mente de una niña –objetó Scully. –Su cerebro no está completamente desarrollado aún. Le podríamos provocar un trauma. Como médico, debo oponerme a esto.

-Deberíamos intentarlo. –añadió Fowley. –Si pudiésemos saber más cosas sobre las abducciones...sobre por qué es ella tan importante como para que la persigan mercenarios...

Nadie añadió nada más, y por unos instantes todos tuvieron dudas acerca de lo que se disponían a realizar.

-Yo no tengo miedo –dijo Alice desde el sofá, cargada de inocencia y consiguió arrancar una sonrisa al resto.

Sumergir la mente de Alice en estado de trance fue relativamente sencillo para Mark y lo logró con un viejo péndulo y unas cuantas frases de relajación. Cuando se aseguró de que había entrado en el estadio hipnótico y su respiración era relajada, Mark se dirigió a Mulder.

-Ha entrado en hipnosis de manera satisfactoria. Ahora es su turno.

Mulder agarró una silla y se sentó junto al cuerpo tendido de Alice.

-Alice, ¿puedes oirme?

No hubo respuesta. Mulder repitió la pregunta, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Parecía como si Alice estuviera placenteramente dormida. Cuando Mulder se disponía a preguntar por tercera vez, Alice habló.

-No nos dejan hablar con cualquiera. –dijo Alice. –He tenido que esconderme.

-¿De quién tienes que esconderte? –le preguntó Mulder.

-De ellos –contestó Alice.

-¿Ellos son los que te llevan por la noche?

-No. Esos son los malos. Oigo los gritos de la gente. Les hacen cosas horribles.

-¿Quiénes son los otros, Alice? –prosiguió Mulder.

-Llevan batas blancas. Son médicos. Dicen que soy especial.

A pesar de estar en trance y con sus ojos cerrados, Alice hablaba con total claridad y realmente sentía que estaba viviendo todo aquello que les estaba relatando en aquellos instantes.

-No nos dejan mezclarnos con las otras niñas –continuó Alice. –A muchas no las he vuelto a ver. Creo que ya no las traen aquí.

-¿A dónde os llevan? –preguntó Mulder

-Las paredes son blancas y los techos amplios. Hace frío.

-¿Qué más hay, Alice? ¿Hay algún símbolo o alguna inscripción en las paredes?

-Todo es blanco, con brillo –repitió Alice. –Hay mucha luz

-¿Hay ventanas?

-Sí.

-¿Puedes ver lo que hay al otro lado de la ventana?

-Si me pillan se enfadarán –protestó Alice.

-Alice, es muy importante –dijo Mulder. –Tienes que contarnos qué es lo que ves. Necesitamos alguna pista para sacarte de allí.

-Está bien. –contestó Alice con calma. –Lo intentaré. Hay ventanas en el pasillo.

Mulder esperó con impaciencia a que Alice continuara, pero la niña no decía nada más.

-¿Alice?

-Shhhh. Me verán.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio. Mulder no quería presionar a Alice y su vista se desvió hacia Scully, que tenía el rostro bastante serio. Junto a ella, Ellen parecía estar al borde del llanto. Sentada junto a un escritorio, Fowley escribía todo lo que decía Alice en un cuaderno.

-He llegado a la ventana, agente Mulder. –dijo Alice, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Puedes ver algo?

-Nada.

-¿Nada? –repitió Mulder.

-No hay nada. Está vacío. Solo hay luz.

-Inténtalo de nuevo, Alice. Prueba por otra ventana.

-No... no puedo. –la voz de Alice había cambiado de tono y denotaba algo de nerviosismo. –Se llevan a Samantha.

Mulder sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco y luchaba por salir de su pecho. Apretó con fuerza los nudillos de sus manos hasta que casi se le cortó la circulación.

-¿A dónde se la llevan?

-Va con dos médicos... y con el hombre que fuma. No me gusta ese hombre.

Mulder se levantó de su silla y comenzó a deambular por el cuarto, nervioso y enfadado a la vez. Scully se acercó a él y trató de apoyar su mano sobre su brazo.

-Mulder...

-Estaba seguro de que ese hijo de puta estaba metido en esto –le dijo, casi gritando, y luego agarró a Scully por los hombros y le miró directamente a la cara. –Ahora sé que está detrás de la abducción de mi hermana. Esto prueba que mi hermana está viva y que Alice la ha visto.

-Mulder, esto no prueba nada. –le dijo Scully. –Alice es tan solo una niña que...

-¡Agente Mulder! –gritó Mark Holler, mientras vigilaba el pulso de Alice. –Algo está cambiando.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Mulder mientras se acercaba a Alice.

-Sus pulsaciones se están acelerando –dijo Mark

-¡Sáquela del estado hipnótico de una vez! –le gritó Scully, mientras a su espalda, Ellen se echaba las manos a la cara y comenzaba a sollozar.

-¡Alice! –le gritó Mulder mientras se arrodillaba a su lado -¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Frío...hace mucho frío y el humo...

-Alice, tienes que intentar decirnos qué ocurre. ¿Tiene que ver con Samantha?

Alice no contestó. Sus pulsaciones comenzaron a disminuir y Mark Holler respiró aliviado al ver que la niña se tranquilizaba y volvía a la normalidad.

-¿Alice?

-¿Por qué no para de llamarme Alice? –dijo Alice con una voz más pausada y carente de emociones. – Me llamo Layla.

-¿Layla? –preguntó Mulder con asombro, mientras miraba a Scully.

-No fue ese el nombre que Alice gritó cuando... –comenzó a decir Scully, pero Alice la interruumpió.

-He de salir de aquí. Los panzers no tardarán en aparecer.

-¿Panzers? –preguntó Scully.

-Es un modelo de tanque que la alemania nazi usaba en la segunda guerra mundial –comentó orgulloso Mark, que era un fanático del modelismo y las maquetas.

-¿Dónde estás ahora? –le preguntó Mulder a Alice.

-Tengo que llegar a la base cuanto antes. Creo que el oficial de la SS sabía nuestra posición.

-¿De qué demonios está hablando? –preguntó Scully, pero nadie contestó. En la habitación sólo se oía la voz de Alice.

-La Luftwaffe va a bombardear todo el Volga. Tengo que advertirles. –continuó diciendo Alice.

Mulder se dirigió a Ellen, que cada vez estaba más pálida.

-¿Su hija ve mucho la tele?

-Yo... trato de controlar todo lo que ve Alice por televisión –dijo Ellen. –No, nunca la he dejado ver cine bélico...oh dios, mío.

Ellen volvió a echarse las manos a la cara. Aquello estaba siendo realmente duro para ella. Scully estaba a su lado, tratando en vano de consolarla. En otro rincón, Fowley no paraba de escribir en su cuaderno.

-Esto es realmente asombroso –comentó Mark entusiasmado. –Fascinante. Todo eso está en su mente.

-¡No tiene nada de fascinante! –casi le gritó Scully mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Ellen. –Alice habrá aprendido todo eso de algún libro.

-No –susurró Ellen. –Yo lo sabría...oh dios, ¿por qué tiene que sucedernos esto?

Alice siguió con su relato. Ahora hablaba de cómo los nazis se estaban haciendo fuertes en el oeste de Stalingrado y cómo les habían cortado el aporte de suministros.

-Esta niña es asombrosa –murmuró Mark junto a Mulder. –Está relatando unos sucesos históricos como si realmente los hubiese vivido.

-Interesante –comentó Mulder, y se acercó más a Alice. –Ali... Layla. ¿Puedes oirme?

-Puedo oirle –contestó ella.

-¿Cómo te apellidas? –le preguntó Mulder.

-Eso ya no importa. Aquí ni los nombres tienen ya un significado. Lo único que cuenta es el reloj que te dice cuándo vas a morir.

-A mí sí que me importa –contestó Mulder.

Silencio. Alice no contestó inmediatamente y gracias a ello consiguió intensificar la atmósfera de tensión que se había creado en aquella habitación. Al final, parecía como si lanzase un suspiro de resignación y hablase a desgana.

-Romanova. Me llamo Layla Romanova.

Mulder apuntó el nombre en una hoja del cuaderno de Fowley. Arrancó la hoja y la dobló para que cupiera en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Ya puede despertarla, Mark –le dijo Mulder al psicólogo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Scully

Mulder agitó la pequeña hoja de papel que tenía entre sus dedos frente al rostro de su compañera.

-He de comprobar una cosa. Me marcho a la Biblioteca del Congreso de Washington.

* * *

**21:56 pm**

**Motel Haunty**

**Vermont**

Dana Scully colgó el teléfono enfadada y le lanzó una mirada de resignación a Fowley, que en aquel instante oteaba a través de las cortinas de la habitación 303 del motel Haunty. Mulder acababa de llamar para decirles que iba a pasar la noche en la Biblioteca del Congreso, una de las más grandes del mundo. Dijo que estaba a punto de descubrir algo fascinante y colgó. Scully se acercó silenciosamente al dormitorio donde Alice dormía plácidamente y la agente del FBI se alegró de no haberla despertado durante su discusión con Mulder. Sobre la mesilla de noche había una tarrina de helado Ben and Jerry, que eran los más famosos de Vermont y que a Alice le encantaban. Hacer su turno de guardia con Fowley era algo que no le agradaba en absoluto. Ellen estaba recostada en el viejo sofá, sosteniendo entre sus manos una taza de café que estaba ya frío. La mujer había estado ausente desde que terminó la sesión de hipnosis de Alice y de su boca apenas habían salido un par de palabras para despedirse de Mark Holler, cuando éste volvió a Washington. Scully se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Mulder ha llamado.- le dijo a Ellen. –Dice que ha descubierto algo.

-Ella... ella no está bien. Todas esas cosas que dijo...

-Mañana tendremos los resultados de los análisis clínicos de Alice –le contestó Scully.-Entonces se aclarará todo. Pero puedo asegurarte de que tu hija se encuentra perfectamente de salud. La hipnosis no es una ciencia exacta. Estamos aún muy lejos de conocer el funcionamiento de la psique humana y nada de lo que hemos escuchado hoy en esta habitación debería ser tomado como una consigna.

-Ellos le hacen pruebas. –dijo Ellen con voz quebradiza y a punto estuvo de caersele la taza de café de sus manos. Scully se la cogió y la dejó sobre la mesa de madera que había frente al sofá.

-Mañana tendremos los resultados y saldremos de dudas –le dijo Scully. –Entonces sabremos la verdad...

Scully se calló cuando su vista se cruzó con la taza de café que estaba sobre la mesa y vio cómo el oscuro líquido ondulaba en su interior. Sintió cómo los muebles de la habitación comenzaban a vibrar suavemente y también notó esa vibración bajo sus pies, mientras la taza de café comenzaba a desplazarse sobre la mesa. Scully se puso en pie

-¿Qué demonios?

-¡Ya vienen! –gritó Ellen y se levantó del sofá bruscamente para ir l dormitorio en el que dormía Alice, pero Scully la detuvo.

-Sólo es un terremoto –le dijo a Ellen, y mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, la habitación dejó de vibrar. -¿Lo ve?. Ha sido un terremoto.

-Sí, sólo ha sido un terremoto. –dijo Fowley desde la ventana, pero su voz no mostraba la seguridad habitual y Scully se fijó en que Diana tenía su mano derecha apoyada sobre la culata de su pistola.

-Ellen, trate de dormir un poco. –le dijo Scully. –Alice está a salvo. No hay nada por lo que deba preocuparse...

La luz de la habitación se apagó con un ruido seco y Ellen lanzó un grito ahogado.

-El terremoto habrá hecho saltar los diferenciales. –dijo Scully en voz alta para tranquilizarla.

-Hay una linterna en el cajón del escritorio –dijo Fowley mientras avanzaba entre la oscuridad y posteriormente lanzó un juramento cuando se golpeó en la rodilla con el borde de la pata de una cama. Se agarró la rodilla con ambas manos y se la frotó con fuerza. Dolía horrores. Mientras remitía el dolor y temiéndose que le saldría un moretón, se quedó completamente inmóvil y agudizó su oído. –¿Oís eso?

-Yo no oigo nada –contestó Scully. -¿quieres hacer el favor de coger ya la dichosa linterna?

-No, espera. –le contestó Fowley. –Es como un zumbido. A lo lejos.

-¿Le da miedo la oscuridad, agente Fowley? –le dijo Scully con ironía, pero enseguida guardó silencio porque ella también estaba oyendo algo a lo lejos. Un zumbido lejano, que provenía del exterior.

Los ojos de Scully se estaban adaptando ya a la oscuridad y se olvidó por completo de la linterna. Se acercó a una ventana que daba a la parte trasera del motel y trató de ver si había algo en el exterior. El motel estaba completamente a oscuras y fuera apenas podía ver el comienzo del descampado que se extendía a lo largo de un par de kilómetros. Forzó más la vista para tratar de ver algo del exterior, pero fue inútil. El zumbido se oía cada vez más cerca y Scully estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, en la lejanía. Una pequeña luz, que se movía de un lado a otro y de una manera extraña para ser un automóvil. Además, en aquella dirección no había carreteras. Tan sólo un yermo paraje que terminaba en un bosque. La luz siguió avanzando, errática, pero Scully vio claramente cómo ésta iba creciendo y su brillo adquiría más intensidad. Se estaba acercando.

Scully se giró para buscar a Fowley, pero ella estaba ya a su lado.

-Está a punto de poner a prueba su fe, agente Scully –le dijo Fowley en voz baja mientras aferraba con fuerza su arma.

En otras circunstancias, Scully se hubiese reído de ella y la hubiese llamado paranoica, pero en aquellos instantes, estaba empezando a dudar si burlarse de ella era la opción más juiciosa. Siguió mirando por la ventana, cómo la luz crecía y acababa por inundarlo todo. El zumbido hacía que las paredes y el suelo vibraran y la habitación estaba completamente iluminada por la dañina luz que venía del exterior. Notó algo en su interior y sintió cómo lo que estaba viviendo hacía que todo aquello en lo que había creído comenzara a desmoronarse. Su vida se estaba viniendo abajo y estaba siendo engullida por el abismo de ¿la Verdad?. Así lo hubiese llamado Mulder. Ahora estaba siendo testigo de todo aquello en lo que él creía. Aquello contra lo que luchaban a ciegas, con tan solo la ayuda de una placa y una pistola. Sus músculos se le agarrotaron y su boca estaba extremadamente seca. Pero Alice... ¡Alice!

Scully era la agente al mando en aquel lugar y estaba allí por una razón. Iban a proteger a aquella niña. Si era verdad que estaba siendo abducida, no permitiría que los episodios continuasen. Se armó de valor y le gritó a Fowley.

-¡No te separes de Alice! –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¡¿A dónde va?! -le gritó Fowley -¡¿Se ha vuelto loca?!

-Es muy posible –contestó Scully y abrió la puerta que daba al exterior.

Cuando Scully salió al exterior, apenas pudo ver nada. Se protegió ojos con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba su arma. Intentó levantar la vista hacia la luz, pero no pudo ver ningún objeto tras aquel mar blanco. Hojas secas revoloteaban a su alrededor y chocaban contra su rostro, que era castigado por aquella fuerza que emanaba de las alturas. El macetero que estaba frente a al puerta había volcado y rodaba por el suelo. Aquello estaba sobre ella y estaba haciendo vibrar todo el edificio. Sin perder un instante, echó a correr por la pasarela exterior, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que daban acceso a la azotea. Casi chocó contra una pareja que salió repentinamente de una de las habitaciones y Scully les gritó que volviesen a su habitación y se encerrasen allí. Siguió corriendo hasta que encontró las escaleras y subió los peldaños de dos en dos hasta que estuvo en la azotea, junto a los depósitos del agua y las torres de refrigeración. Entonces se paró y miró al cielo. Estaba a punto de ver todo aquello en lo que Mulder creía ciegamente. Se sintió presa de la excitación. Quizás fuese más miedo que excitación. La luz... la luz lo invadía todo. Sintió cómo la engullía...vio algo. Entre la luz había una figura, que al principio no pudo identificar con claridad, pero tenía aspecto humanoide.

Algo rebotó en el depósito que tenía a su lado y Scully se echó instintivamente al suelo. ¿Aquello había sido un disparo? Levantó la vista hacia la luz, que estaba perdiendo intensidad o estaba girando. Vio a la figura que había visto antes. Una figura humana, con un objeto alargado entre sus manos y apoyado en una estructura metálica alargada que terminaba en una cola con un rotor. Scully estaba contemplando cómo un hombre con un rifle le apuntaba desde un helicóptero apache. Se levantó rápidamente mientras una ráfaga de ametralladora barría el suelo donde había estado tendida escasos segundos antes. Se refugió tras el depósito de agua, con su arma pegada al rostro y decidida a abatirles, aunque sabía que era una locura. No iba a dejar que se llevasen a Alice.

Cuando iba a salir de su refugio, Scully sintió cómo algo húmedo descendía por su rostro. Se llevó una mano a la cara y se tiñó de rojo. Tosió sangre y sintió cómo sus piernas flaqueaban y comenzaba a perder el equilibrio. Apoyó su espalda contra el depósito y trató inútilmente de aferrarse a él. Resbaló y su cuerpo se deslizó hasta tocar el suelo. Su pistola rodó por el suelo y se detuvo a un par de metros de ella, que trató de ponerse de rodillas y levantarse. La sangre manaba con fuerza de sus fosas nasales y comenzó a teñir de rojo su camisa blanca. Su vista se nubló y empezó a perder la consciencia. Tendida en el suelo, pudo escuchar ráfagas de ametralladora en la lejanía y gritos, muchos gritos.

-Alice... –murmuró, mientras su ojos se cerraban –Te he fallado... como a Emily.


	11. So near, so far, Alice in Wonderland 1

**DISCLAIMER: The X files y sus personajes pertenecen a Chris Carter y la FOX. El resto de personajes son mios**

**No sé cómo me las arreglo pero cada vez tardo más en actualizar esta historia, cuya trama se complica por momentos. prometo que en breve comenzarán a unirse todos los hilos que están quedando sueltos, así que prestad atención. Éste iba a ser un capítulo en el que se explicasen muchas cosas, pero viendo que se iba a alargar en exceso me decidí a cortarlo por la mitad**

* * *

**THE X FILES**

**CHAPTER 11**

**SO NEAR, SO FAR. ALICE IN WONDERLAND (PART 1)**

* * *

**2:55 a.m. **

**Washington Hospital Center **

**Washington D.C. **

Stephanie O´Brian estaba teniendo una de esas noches infernales que se producían al menos una vez al mes. Desde que había entrado de guardia a las 22:00 del día anterior, parecía como si el caos se hubiese adueñado de la ciudad. A medianoche, cuando se estaba tomando su primer café, habían traído a un párroco que había sido apuñalado por una prostituta en un sucio callejón. Había habido también un tiroteo en uno de los barrios de la zona sur. Al menos dos accidentes de tráfico, de los cuales les habían traído ya varias víctimas, una de ellas había muerto antes de entrar al quirófano. Una infinidad de personas estaba abarrotando en aquellos instantes la sala de espera de urgencias y ya se habían producido los primeros altercados entre pacientes en espera y acompañantes. Eran ya cerca de las 3 de la madrugada y se disponía a tomarse su cuarto café cuando un hombre abrió con violencia las puertas acristaladas que daban acceso al parking de ambulancias y se dirigió hacia su mostrador con grandes zancadas. Otro chiflado.

-Rellene uno de esos impresos y siéntese con los demás –le dijo Stephanie sin apenas mirarle a la cara.

-Soy el agente especial Fox Mulder del FBI –le dijo mientras le enseñaba su placa. –Estoy buscando a Dana Scully. La han traído aquí esta noche.

-No me consta que hayan traído a ninguna Scully esta noche –le dijo Stephanie con desdén, mientras consultaba la hoja de entradas que tenía sobre una carpeta.

-No estará registrada. Es agente del FBI. Consulte el archivo federal –le trató de explicar Mulder, pero desistió. –Déjelo, ya la busco yo.

Mulder abandonó el mostrador y se dirigió hacia el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y a los boxes.

-¡Oiga, no puede entrar ahí! –le gritó Stephanie

Mulder corrió por el pasillo, entre los pacientes, hasta que vio a una cara conocida salir de una de las habitaciones.

-¡Skinner! –gritó mientras se acercaba al director adjunto del FBI -¿Cómo está?

-Cálmese, agente Mulder. Scully se encuentra bien. Aún no sabemos muy bien lo ocurrido.

-Me dijeron que hubo un tiroteo y que la habían encontrado cubierta de sangre

-Afortunadamente, la agente Scully no recibió ningún disparo –contestó Skinner.

-Tengo que verla –dijo Mulder mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y entraba.

Scully se encontraba sentada sobre una cama, abrochándose los botones de una nueva camisa blanca que le había traído Skinner. Sobre una de las sillas había un montón de ropa arrugada y cubierta de sangre.

-¿Cómo estas? –le preguntó Mulder mientras se acercaba a su cama.

-Yo... –los ojos de Scully comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no romper a llorar. –No pude protegerla. Vinieron en un helicóptero apache, silencioso. No les vimos hasta que no les tuvimos encima. Yo pensé que era... pensé que la iban a abduccir. Le fallé a Alice completamente.

-No digas eso. –la tranquilizó Mulder y le sonrió para animarla. –Podría haber sido mucho peor.

-Se la llevaron, Mulder. Nos la arrebataron delante de nuestras propias narices.

-No importa. –le dijo Mulder mientras le apretaba sus manos con fuerza. –La encontraremos. –Hizo una pausa y luego añadió. -¿Dónde está Fowley?

-No sabemos el paradero de la agente Fowley –dijo Skinner, que acababa de entrar en la habitación. –Encontraron restos de su sangre en la habitación, pero no hay ni rastro del... –Skinner tragó saliva con dificultad y añadió en voz más baja. - ...cuerpo. En cambio sí que se encontró el de la señora Stradford, madre de la niña. Tenía múltiples orificios de bala.

Mulder trató de contener su ira ante aquella situación.

-No cometimos ningún error –dijo Mulder. –No podían saber dónde nos ocultábamos.

-Pues lo sabían con total exactitud –le dijo Scully mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Agente Scully, cree prudente... –le dijo Skinner.

-Estoy perfectamente –le contestó Scully mientras buscaba su chaqueta entre la ropa ensangrentada, pero algo en la manera en que lo expresó le dijo a Mulder que estaba ocultando algo.

-No deberían hacer ninguna tontería antes de que investiguemos a fondo lo ocurrido –les dijo Skinner.

Mulder y Scully se miraron a los ojos y sus pensamientos se conectaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

-Vamos a buscar a Alice –dijo Mulder.

-A ese tipo de tonterías me estaba refiriendo –dijo Skinner en voz baja.

-¿Sugiere que la abandonemos? –le preguntó Mulder.

-No. Sugiero que pensemos antes de actuar –contraatacó Skinner. –Acabo de estar en un escenario en el que una agente del FBI ha acabado en el hospital, otra ha desaparecido, junto con una niña de 9 años cuya madre ha sido asesinada. No sé en qué estarán metidos, pero confié es ustedes cuando me pidieron permiso presuntamente para la protección de una testigo. Me salté el protocolo omitiendo la ubicación exacta donde se iba a llevar a cabo. Tuve que mentir a mis superiores aquí en Washington. Ahora me van a explicar con todo detalle qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Mulder. – Alice está siendo abduccida con el consentimiento de nuestro gobierno y como parte de una conspiración a nivel mundial que trata de ocultar la existencia de vida extraterrestre. Además, la niña sabe el paradero de mi hermana Samantha y tenemos claras sospechas de que el fumador está involucrado en el asunto.

-A veces no sé ni para qué pregunto. –dijo Skinner, y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

-Pues espérate a que le cuente lo que he averiguado esta noche. –le dijo Mulder a Scully.

-Mulder...he de decirte algo.

Cuando Mulder escuchó el tono de voz con el cual había pronunciado aquellas palabras su compañera supo que algo no iba bien. Es más, tuvo la certeza de que las cosas iban realmente mal. Guardó silenció y dejó que Scully continuara.

-Habrás comprobado ya que mis ropas estaban llenas de sangre –dijo Scully mientras señalaba su ropa apilada en una silla. –La sangre es mía, pero no proviene de una herida de bala.

Mulder se acercó más a Scully y le agarró una mano, mientras sentía los esfuerzos que ésta estaba haciendo por continuar. La atmósfera se había tornado pesada en torno a ellos.

-Hace un par de semanas que empecé a sentir mareos y náuseas. –continuó Scully, y ante la cara que puso Mulder, añadió rápidamente. –No, no estoy embarazada. Ya sabes que yo no puedo...

Entonces el mundo de Mulder se volvió mucho más pequeño, al recordar todo lo que a ella le había sido privado por su culpa, por culpa de los expedientes X. Scully jamás podría tener un hijo. Jamás sería madre. El rostro de su compañera parecía estar al borde del llanto. Sus ojos, vidriosos.

-Estaba convencida de que era producto del estrés y del cansancio, pero hace un par de semanas empezaron las hemorragias nasales y fue entonces cuando me hice un examen completo.

-Scully... –fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Mulder, porque ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le dejara continuar, y los temores de Mulder se hicieron realidad.

-Es el cáncer que me produjeron cuando fui abducida.

-Pero el cáncer había desaparecido de tu cuerpo. ¡Lo venciste! –le dijo Mulder.

-Y no quedó ningún vestigio de él –dijo Scully, -Pero ha reaparecido y...

-El tratamiento funcionó la otra vez –dijo Mulder. –Tu cuerpo tiene que recordarlo. Sabe cómo vencerle. Lo que necesitas ahora es descansar.

-Mulder... –le dijo Scully, y una lágrima empezó a descender por una de sus mejillas. –Esta vez no se puede hacer nada. Su expansión ha sido increíblemente rápida. Jamás había visto algo así... una metástasis tan virulenta.

-Scully...¿qué estás insinuando?

-Mi sistema linfático aguantará un par de semanas gracias a la medicación. Después se colapsará. Será todo muy rápido.

Mulder no sabía como digerir todo aquello. Jamás habría imaginado que la magnitud de los hechos pudiera acarrear tal gravedad. Y sobre todo, se sentía culpable. Demasiado culpable por todo lo que ella había pasado durante todos estos años, por el precio que se le exigía pagar ahora, por todo el tiempo que les iba a ser arrebatado...por todo, pero sobre todo, por ella.

-Me niego a aceptarlo –dijo Mulder, que evitó que sus lágrimas afloraran canalizando ese sentimiento hacia la ira. –Me niego a creer que te quede menos de un mes de vida, Scully.

-Mulder... ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Después de todo lo que hemos visto, de todo lo que hemos vivido... me niego a creer en todo esto. Hemos visto la fragilidad existente entre las fronteras que separan los mundos. Lo irracional de lo racional. Lo místico de la ciencia. Tú misma has visto cosas que fuiste incapaz de creer. Cosas que están ahí, Scully, para que nosotros las descubramos. Para que el mundo tenga una oportunidad y la humanidad su esperanza. Te estoy hablando de la Verdad, Scully. La Verdad que está ahí fuera, esperándonos. Y estoy convencido de que esa Verdad puede salvarte.

Al oír hablar a Mulder con tanta decisión, Scully se quedó sin palabras y acabó sucumbiendo a un llanto silencioso, expresivo. Abrazó a Mulder con todas sus fuerzas y aunque vacía de toda esperanza, una parte de ella realmente creía en él. Siempre había creído en él.

-La Verdad nos acaba de ser arrebatada, Mulder –le dijo Scully en voz baja, mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho. –Alice pudo haberte conducido a la Verdad.

-Encontraremos a Alice, Scully. –le dijo Mulder mientras la abrazaba. –Y nos llevará hasta la Verdad.

Scully levantó la vista y su mirada se cruzó con la de Mulder. Vio cómo en sus ojos se reflejaba una profunda tristeza. Su alma, desgarrada por la sensación de culpa que ella sabía que él sentía. Ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y sus frentes se mantuvieron apoyadas durante un buen rato, mientras el aliento de sus respiraciones se mezclaba y sus mentes estaban juntas en algún lugar muy lejano, negándose a aceptar lo que ambos sentían, aquello que les estaba haciendo mirarse ahora fijamente a los ojos y acercar más aún sus rostros como si fueran a...

El teléfono de Mulder rasgó completamente aquel instante cuando comenzó a sonar, y ambos se separaron ràpidamente. Él palpó los bolsillos de su chaqueta, hasta que al final lo encontró. La pantalla de litio mostraba que alguien le estaba llamando con una identidad oculta. Pulsó un botón y se llevó el teléfono al oído. Sin darle tiempo a decir una palabra, una voz de mujer comenzó a hablarle desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Agente Mulder?

-Soy yo –dijo Mulder. Aquella voz le sonaba.

-Escúcheme bien, pues no tiene mucho tiempo. –dijo la mujer, y Mulder pensó ¿Es Marita Covarrubias?

-La escucho. –dijo Mulder, sin atreverse a llamarla por su nombre.

-Dentro de veinte minutos van a ingresar a una niña en el Providence. Tiene que llegar allí cuanto antes.

-¿Qué niña? –preguntó Mulder.

-Aquella que está buscando. –contestó la mujer. -¡Dese prisa!

-¿Al Hospital Providence? Está al otro extremo de la ciudad. Tardaré casi el doble en llegar...¿oiga? –la mujer había colgado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Scully.

-Van a llevar a Alice al Providence –le dijo Mulder.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Scully, completamente desconcertada.

-He de irme, Scully

-Voy contigo.

-Ni hablar. No creo que los médicos te lo aconsejen.

-Soy médico, ¿recuerdas? –le dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolso. –Y pienso acompañarte.

-Pero... –protestó Mulder.

-Escúchame, Mulder. Las personas que me provocaron esto son las mismas que están tras las abducciones de Alice. ¿Es que no lo ves? Que mi cáncer reaparezca precisamente en estos instantes es porque te estás acercando a ellos. Te tienen miedo, y me usan para detenerte, para que renuncies a la búsqueda de la Verdad.

-Pero en tu estado no deberías...

-Estoy perfectamente, Mulder. La medicación me mantendrá mis funciones motrices prácticamente al 100% hasta...hasta el final.

-Scully, sigo creyendo que...

-No pienso abandonar los expedientes X ahora, Mulder. Puede que me quede menos de un mes de vida, pero estaré contigo hasta el final. Me necesitas. –dijo mientras sacaba unas llaves de su bolso y se las mostraba a Mulder. –Tú conduces.

Mulder dudó unos instantes, pero al ver la fortaleza de su compañera supo que ella iba a estar allí hasta el final y en el fondo de su corazón, eso le reconfortó. Acercándose a ella, le arrebató las llaves de su coche y ambos salieron de la habitación. La búsqueda de la Verdad no había hecho mas que empezar.

* * *

**3:45 a.m**

**Providence Hospital**

**1150 Varnum Street **

**Washington, D.C.**

Mulder y Scully salieron corriendo de su coche que habían dejado mal aparcado frente a la misma entrada del hospital y atravesaron las puertas de cristal mientras sacaban sus pistolas. Un vigilante de seguridad les miró atónitos y Scully se dirigió hacia él.

- ¡Soy la agente especial Dana Scully !–le gritó. –¡Quiero que cierre todos los accesos al edificio de inmediato!

-¿Todos los accesos? –preguntó el vigilante, estupefacto.

-Ya me ha oído –le contestó Scully.

Mulder se encontraba ya junto a una enfermera que estaba apoyada sobre el mostrador de la recepción.

-Buscamos a una niña llamada Alice, de unos nueve años, pelirroja. Ha sido ingresada aquí esta noche.

-mmmm, no me suena –dijo la enfermera mientras miraba una lista –No hay registrada ninguna Alice.

-Es muy posible que no hayan dado su nombre – le dijo Mulder, impaciente.

Fue entonces cuando una mujer morena vestida con una bata blanca y un fonendoscopio colgado del cuello se le acercó.

-Soy la doctora Beth Miles, señor...

-Agentes Mulder y Scully –le contestó Mulder mientras Scully llegaba a su lado.

-Ingresaron a una niña pelirroja hace unos minutos –les dijo la doctora Miles.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –le preguntó Scully mientras la agarraba de ambos brazos.

-No lo sé, se encuentra en la sala de urgencias –y al ver que Scully echaba a correr añadió en voz más alta. –Segundo pasillo a la derecha. –luego, la doctora Miles se dirigió a Mulder. -¿Se harán ustedes cargo?, porque esos imbéciles no quisieron firmarme el acta de ingreso.

-¿Quiénes? –le preguntó Mulder

-Los de la ambulancia que la trajeron. Se negaron a darme su identificación. Además, entraron desde el garaje de salidas. Aquí llevamos un protocolo muy estricto respecto a eso, ¿sabe?.

-¿Dónde están?

-Se fueron

-¿Por dónde? –preguntó Mulder, enfadado

-Coja ese ascensor. El garaje está en el subnivel 2.

Mulder salió disparado hacia el ascensor que se encontraba a un par de metros de distancia en mitad de un pasillo. Tropezó con una enfermera y estuvo a punto de tirar un carrito metálico cargado de medicamentos. Pulsó bruscamente el botón de llamada del ascensor y las puertas se abrieron al instante. Entró rápidamente y aporreó varias veces el botón del subnivel 2 hasta que las puertas se cerraron. Durante los interminables segundos que el ascensor tardó en descender hasta su destino, Mulder comprobó el cargador de su pistola y se preparó para lo que pudiera estar esperándole allí abajo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Mulder salió, pistola en mano a un pequeño garaje en donde había aparcadas una docena de ambulancias. Miró en todas las direcciones y avanzó entre los vehículos con la intención de percibir algo que se saliera de lo corriente, pero todo parecía normal allí abajo. No era más que un garaje. Vehículos aparcados y una rampa en un extremo, que se dirigía hacia el nivel superior. Corrió hacia ella, bajo una tenue iluminación que provocaba que su sombra se deslizase por las paredes. Sus pisadas resonaron con fuerza sobre el asfalto mientras alcanzaba el nivel superior, y más adelante, junto a la barrera que había unos metros antes de la salida al exterior, les vio.

La ambulancia estaba detenida junto al puesto del vigilante. Un hombre vestido con un uniforme azul de emergencias había bajado de la ambulancia y discutía acaloradamente con un vigilante de seguridad. Mulder aminoró el paso, para que no se percataran de su llegada. Fue entonces cuando el hombre vestido de azul sacó una pistola y disparó a bocajarro sobre la cabeza del vigilante, que cayó fulminado al suelo, muriendo al instante. Mulder corrió hacia él, pistola en mano.

-¡Agente federal. Tire el arma! –le gritó Mulder mientras se acercaba

El hombre, en vez de tirar su arma, apuntó a Mulder, quien tuvo que abatirle con dos certeros disparos en el pecho, mientras llegaba a la parte trasera de la ambulancia. Escuchó cómo su enemigo caía al suelo, pero aún había, al menos, otra persona más en el interior de la ambulancia. La rodeó por el lado derecho, esperando que el conductor abandonase el vehículo y se dirigiera hacia la parte trasera para ver qué le había sucedido a su compañero. El conductor salió y desenfundó una beretta mientras apoyaba su espalda contra el vehículo. Fue incapaz de ver a Mulder con la suficiente antelación como para esquivar su ataque y su arma voló por los aires cuando el agente del FBI le golpeó. El hombre cayó al suelo y Mulder le incrustó su pistola en la espalda.

- Haz un solo movimiento y eres hombre muerto. –le dijo Mulder, escupiendo las palabras, mientras el hombre se giraba para mirarle a la cara.

-Es un placer volverle a ver, agente Mulder

Robert Uris, ex marine supuestamente muerto en Irak hacía más de tres años y descubierto como topo en el FBI hace medio año, se encontraba frente a Mulder con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, quien le devolvió una mirada de furia y le soltó un puñetazo en el estómago que hizo que Uris se tambalerara.

-Esto es por lo de Nuevo Mexico –le dijo Mulder al oído. –El dolor de cabeza me duró dos semanas.

Pero el desahogo de Mulder supuso también una distracción y eso era más que suficiente para un ex marine, además de mercenario a sueldo. Robert Uris se abalanzó sobre Mulder y le empujó contra la ambulancia. El fuerte golpe que sufrió en la espalda hizo que su arma saltara por los aires, y sin tiempo para reaccionar, recibió un rodillazo en el estómago, que hizo que se quedara sin aliento y su cabeza se apoyara contra el pecho de Robert Uris.

-No me dejaron matarte en Nuevo Mexico –le dijo Uris al oído. –Pero ahora no tengo a nadie aquí para que me dé órdenes.

-Te vas a quedar con las ganas –le gritó Mulder, levantando con rapidez su cabeza para golpear con fuerza el mentón de Uris.

El golpe le dolió horrores a Mulder y por un momento llegó a pensar que aquel movimiento había sido una estupidez y que perdería el conocimiento, pero la verdad es que fue totalmente efectivo, puesto que Uris estaba de rodillas en el suelo, agarrándose con ambas manos el mentón. Mulder se puso en pie y le propinó una patada en el rostro.

-Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. –le dijo Mulder mientras le agarraba para ponerlo en pie. -¿Por qué queréis a Alice?

Uris soltó su codo con un movimiento violento y alcanzo el rostro de Mulder, que tuvo que soltarlo. El ex marine se puso en pie y escupió un diente sanguinolento al suelo.

-Esto me va a gustar, agente Mulder. Sin armas.

Mulder se pasó el dorso de su mano por su rostro y comprobó cómo un hilillo de sangre manaba de su nariz. Intentó buscar su arma con la vista y para su pesar, vio cómo ésta se encontraba en el suelo a algo más de un metro a la espalda de su adversario.

-Me lo vas a contar todo, Uris. ¿Cuánto te paga el fumador por ser su perrito faldero? ¿Por cuánto traicionas a tu país?

Robert Uris, lleno de ira, dio un salto hacia Mulder, que este esquivó girando sobre su cuerpo y golpeándole con la puerta de la ambulancia, cuyo cristal de la ventana se hizo añicos. Aturdido, el ex marine sintió cómo le arrastraban hasta que su pecho se apoyó sobre el asiento del conductor. Entonces, Mulder le golpeó una y otra vez con la puerta hasta que esta se dobló y acabó saltando de los goznes. El cuerpo de Uris permaneció quieto unos instantes y terminó resbalando lentamente para caer en el suelo del garaje. Aún se mantenía consciente, pero sentía como si todas las costillas de su cuerpo estuviesen rotas. Desde el suelo, vio cómo Mulder se le acercaba y le apuntaba con una pistola.

-Y ahora, empieza a cantar.

* * *

**3:50 a.m**

Alice estaba siendo atendida sobre una camilla cuando Dana Scully descorrió las cortinas del box número 7 y entró en la sala.

-¡Fuera de aquí! –gritó un hombre que estaba inclinado sobre Alice.

-¿Qué la ocurre? –preguntó Scully angustiada.

-¡No puede estar aquí. Largo! –volvió a gritar el médico.

-¡Soy su médico! –le gritó Scully, y cuando el doctor levantó la vista para mirarle, añadió. –Soy la doctora Dana Scully y ahora va a decirme lo que le ocurre a Alice.

-Doctor Simmons –dijo el hombre mientras reculaba ante la autoridad de Scully. –La trajeron hace unos minutos inconsciente. Parecía estable pero sus constantes vitales están bajando...

Una máquina empezó a pitar y el doctor Simmons volvió junto a Alice.

-¡Sus constantes han caído! –gritó una de las enfermeras que controlaba un monitor cercano.

-¡Mierda! –masculló el doctor Simmons mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el pecho de Alice –Tiene taquicardias...,¡Joder, creo que está sufriendo un shock anafiláctico!

-¿Un shock anafiláctico? –repitió Scully, que no sabía muy bien que hacer, presa de la confusión.

-Habrá comido algo a lo que sea alérgica –dijo el doctor mientras con una pequeña linterna miraba la dilatación de las pupilas de Alice.

Una enfermera atravesó corriendo el pasillo y entró en el box portando una botella de oxígeno que situó en un recipiente junto a la camilla. Otra enfermera le puso una mascarilla de oxígeno a Alice y empezó a bombear rítmicamente.

-¡Necesito 0,2 mg de Epinefrina! –gritó el doctor Simmons a una de sus enfermeras, que enseguida le tendió una jeringuilla.

-¡No! –gritó Scully mientras agarraba el brazo de la enfermera. –No es un shock anafiláctico. Ella no es alérgica.

-Doctora Scully, déjenos trabajar.

-¡Si le inyecta epinefrina morirá! ¡Apártese!

Scully empujó al doctor Simmons y se situó junto al cuerpo de Alice.

-¡Necesito un broncodilatador! –les gritó Scully. –Tenemos que estabilizar su respiración primero. Después... –pero cuando Scully pasó su mano por la frente de Alice y vio que ésta estaba ardiendo tuvo una idea descabellada. Una locura que pasó por su mente, un recuerdo de cómo le había salvado la vida a Mulder en otra ocasión parecida a aquella. Se giró hacia el doctor. –Hielo. Necesitamos sumergirla en hielo. Hay que bajar su temperatura corporal lo máximo posible para ralentizar su metabolismo, porque creo que le han inyectado algún tipo de sustancia.

* * *

**4:10 a.m**

Cuando Scully colgó al fin su teléfono movil y Mulder entraba por la puerta de la habitación número 19 de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, dos enfermeras sacaban el cuerpo de Alice de una bañera con agua helada y la depositaban sobre una camilla para a continuación envolverla en toallas y mantas. Scully se fijó en el aspecto que presentaba Mulder, lleno de golpes y con restos de sangre coagulada sobre sus labios.

-Tuve una charla con un viejo amigo. -le dijo Mulder al ver la cara que ponía Scully. -Le tengo esposado abajo, en el cuarto de calderas.

-Hemos conseguido estabilizarla –le dijo Scully a Mulder cuando éste se acercó. –Lo que fuera que la inyectaran, afectaba a su metabolismo. Al ralentizarlo con el frío, creo que conseguimos inactivarlo.

-Inactivarlo... –dijo Mulder

-Sí, estoy segura de que le han administrado algún tipo de sustancia. Alice estuvo a punto de morir, Mulder.

-¿Cómo sabes que esa sustancia no se reactivará al aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo? –dijo Mulder mientras observaba cómo las enfermeras secaban el cuerpo de Alice y la vestían.

-Simularon un shock anafiláctico en una niña que no es alérgica a nada. Jamás había visto algo así. No creo que quisieran dejar pruebas de qué lo produjo. Es más, estoy casi convencida de que la sustancia ya ha desaparecido de su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Se pondrá bien? –preguntó Mulder a su compañera mientras se acercaba a la camilla.

Una de las enfermeras colocó una serie de ventosas en el pecho de Alice y encendió un monitor que arrastró junto a la camilla. Las costantes vitales de Alice eran estables. La niña permanecía tumbada boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y respirando con normalidad. Las enfermeras le dijeron a Scully que enseguida vendría alguien de la unidad de pediatría y ambas abandonaron la habitación, dejando solos a Mulder, Scully, Alice y el rítmico pitido electrónico que marcaba el pulso de la niña.

-Aún es pronto. –dijo Scully en voz baja mientras agarraba la mano de Alice. Por un instante sintió cómo la niña se aferraba con fuerza a su mano, pero supuso que era producto de su imaginación.

Alice estaba sumida en una especie de coma, y al mirarla Scully desde ahí arriba, tan indefensa, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Sintió cómo Mulder le apoyaba una mano en su hombro para darle su apoyo.

-¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto, Mulder?

-Ellos querían que muriera, Scully. Y tú la has salvado. Se va a poner bien. Estoy seguro de ello.

-Mulder, yo... –Scully extendió su mano libre para buscar la de su compañero, pero súbitamente Mulder dio un brico y se echó una mano a la cabeza.

-¡Se me había olvidado por completo!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Anoche me llamó Anne del laboratorio central del FBI. Se ha encargado de analizar las muestras que le enviamos.

-¿No sabe que son de Alice, no?

-No –contestó Mulder. –Se tragó lo del estudio epidemiológico.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Scully con impaciencia.

-Bueno, me dijo que habían tardado tanto en obtener los resultados por la naturaleza de las pruebas que le solicitamos y también porque la muestra era algo atípica.

-¿Algo atípica? –repitió Scully. -¿Qué puede haber de atípico en muestras de sangre y tejidos de una niña de 9 años?

-No me lo quiso decir. Insistía en hablar contigo.

-Voy a llamarla ahora mismo. Estaba de guardia esta noche, ¿no? –dijo Scully mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y buscaba en la agenda el número del laboratorio del FBI

-Hay algo más, Scully.

Scully levantó la vista de su teléfono y miró a Mulder.

-Como ya sabrás, el laboratorio del FBI colabora con científicos del Proyecto Genoma Humano.

-Sí. Nuestro departamento de genética molecular es de los más avanzados del mundo –añadió Scully.

-Cuando Anne obtuvo los primeros resultados del genotipo de Alice, se los mostró al genetista jefe y éste se cabreó muchísimo.

-¿Algo estaba mal en el genotipo de Alice?

-¿Algo? Anne me preguntó si las muestras que le habíamos enviado eran realmente de una persona o estábamos tomándola el pelo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Scully cada vez más asustada.

-Porque el genetista principal del Proyecto Genoma Humano le preguntó a Anne acerca de quien le había filtrado aquellos datos. Pues los datos de las simulaciones no habían sido publicados aún y nadie del FBI tenía acceso a ellos. Es decir, el genotipo de Alice coincidía con la simulación de un genotipo experimental que ellos habían estado desarrollando durante los últimos años.

-¿A que simulación dijo que pertenecía el genotipo de Alice?

-Al de la Eva Mitocondrial –contestó Mulder, y ambos desviaron la vista hacia Alice. –Según los resultados genéticos, Alice es la Eva Mitocondrial. La mujer de la que desciende toda la humanidad.


	12. So near, so far, Alice in Wonderland 2

****

****

**DISCLAIMER: The X files y sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX y a su creador Chris Carter. El resto de personajes son mios.**

**Ha sido una locura escribir este capítulo. Era muy importante puesto que se empiezan a explicar parte de los misterios que estaban pendientes de resolver. Ha sido complicado porque tenía muchas teorías y variantes en la cabeza y ha habido que desechar unas y elegir otras. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Espero haber elegido el camino más apropiado. También he de comentar que cuando estaba a punto de finalizar el capítulo se me borró TODO y lo tuve que reescribir. En fin, no se si habrá quedado mejor o peor que la primera versión. **

**Finalmente, dar las gracias a Learilla (leed sus fics!), que me tradujo varios diálogos al francés para darle mayor realismo a la escena con la que se abre este capítulo. Si hay algo que no se entiende, fue error mio.**

* * *

********

**THE X FILES**

**CHAPTER 12**

**SO NEAR, SO FAR. ALICE IN WONDERLAND (PART 2)**

**

* * *

**

**HACE 1 SEMANA**

* * *

**Le Triomphant (submarino nuclear francés)**

**Tripulación: 110**

**Mar de Weddel (Antártida)**

_Le Triomphant _era un submarino nuclear francés que medía 138m y pesaba 14335 t sumergido. Tenía una capacidad para 110 tripulantes, contando con 15 oficiales y era, sin duda, el orgullo de la marina francesa._ Le Triomphant_ había estado navegando por el Atlántico durante las últimas semanas bajo las órdenes del comandante Pier Benoat, quien afrontaba la última misión de su carrera militar, puesto que ya le había sido reservado un puesto importante en el Ministerio del Interior a su vuelta a París. _Le Triomphant_ había sido destinado a cumplir una de las misiones de mayor trascendencia para el desarrollo de la carrera armamentística nuclear de Francia. Debido a los incidentes acontecidos durante los últimos años, Francia había tenido que suspender sus ensayos nucleares en aguas internacionales para sofocar las tensiones existentes con el gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Tras meses de duras reuniones en el seno del gobierno francés, se había decidido dar luz verde a aquel proyecto y encomendar aquella misión al _Le Triomphant_.

El comandante Benoat había sido el elegido para aquella misión, que la había aceptado lleno de orgullo. Había logrado conducir magistralmente el submarino hasta el Mar de Weddel, sin ser detectado por ningún navío americano. Habían sido invisibles para el mundo durante casi un mes. Benoat se emocionó. Era un sueño hecho realidad retirarse al mando del _Le Triomphant_. Miró su reloj y anotó unas coordenadas en la carta de navegación sobre la que se encontraba trabajando en la sala de oficiales. La misión estaba a punto de comenzar. El comandante Benoat se ajustó el cuello de su camisa y se dirigió a través de un estrecho pasillo hasta la sala de control. Sintió innumerables muestras de respeto durante el corto trayecto. La tripulación le admiraba y creía en él. Su país creía en él y había llegado la hora de demostrarlo.

Benoat ocupó su puesto y el silencio se hizo en la sala de control. Repasó mentalmente la misión. Deberían descender a 1000m y seguir rumbo suroeste durante cerca de una hora hasta alcanzar la posición cero. Una vez allí, lanzarían las 2 cabezas nucleares especialmente diseñadas para aquella misión. Sería un ensayo nuclear de una magnitud jamás vista antes y los resultados que se obtuvieran iban a ser determinantes para el desarrollo del nuevo modelo armamentístico que había sido recientemente aprobado. Era una misión sencilla y volvería a casa como un héroe.

Armand Candau, ingeniero encargado del manejo del sonar, le hizo una señal al comandante, indicándole que no había mar de fondo. Estaban solos. Benoat miró el reloj de a bordo y anotó la hora en el cuaderno de bitácora. Ordenó el silencio de radio y las luces del submarino se apagaron al instante, tornándose el ambiente de un color rojizo. Toda la tripulación estaba preparada en sus puestos, a la espera de la señal. La misión acababa de empezar.

_Le Triomphant _descendió hasta los 1000m de profundidad sin forzar los motores, puesto que aunque no había ningún contacto en el sonar, Benoat quería que mantuviesen su invisibilidad. Mantuvieron el rumbo durante lo que a él le pareció una eternidad. Su mente estaba serena pero había empezado a divagar y a saborear las mieles de la gloria. Un gran error. Nunca se debía celebrar la victoria antes de la batalla, por lo que Benoat se quitó aquella ilusión de su cabeza concentrándose en la leve desviación (apenas un cuarto de grado) que había detectado en el timón. Benoata siempre había sido un oficial estricto y corrigió rápidamente aquella insignificante anomalía. Volvió a sonreir, orgulloso. Era la misión de su vida y realmente la estaba disfrutando.

-_Signeur, le sonner a detecté quelque chose._ (Señor, el sonar detecta algo) -dijo Candau, rompiendo el silencio.

Un círculo amarillo acababa de aparecer de manera intermitente en la pantalla verde del sónar. Probablemente fuese un barco pesquero, pero no tenía sentido. Fuese lo que fuese, acababa de aparecer de repente en la pantalla. Candau comprobó que no se trataba de un error en los instrumentos y así se lo hizo saber al comandante.

-_Candau, confirme de la position et de la trayectorie_. (Candau, confirme posición y trayectoria) -dijo el comandante Benoat.

Candau tecleó con suma rapidez para aplicar una serie de filtros al sonar y descartó que aquel objeto fuese un barco, pues estaba sumergido e inmóvil, a una profundidad de unos 1000m justo frente al Le Triomphant. Candau oyó un juramento a sus espaldas. El comandante se había acercado al puesto del sonar y se le notaba realmente enfadado. Aquello debía ser un maldito submarino americano que de alguna manera había permanecido indetectable para el sonar todo ese tiempo y ahora les había interceptado. Debió haber ajustado los instrumentos con mayor precisión y Candau se maldijo por ello. Aún así, continuó tecleando códigos mientras no dejaba de observar la pantalla. Había algo más. Algo muy extraño. Consiguió analizar las dimensiones de aquel objeto y descubrió que era algo muy grande para ser un submarino. ¿Acaso el sonar había detectado un banco de peces y lo había confundido con un objeto? Candau estaba casi seguro de que ése había sido el motivo, cuando el objeto comenzó a moverse directamente hacia _Le Triomphant_.

El comandante Benoat reaccionó con rapidez y dio la orden de ascender de inmediato y alterar el vector de trayectoria. Por todo el submarino sonó la alarma que indicaba que habían entrado en modo de combate y que aquello no era un simulacro. En la sala de máquinas se abrieron todas las válvulas que controlaban el reactor y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los motores del _Le Triomphant_ funcionaron a la máxima potencia.

Benoat comprobó con satisfacción el resultado de aquella maniobra evasiva. No todos los submarinos podían virar con aquella maestría y volvió a sentirse orgulloso por ello. Sonrió. Aquello era lo que se sentía cuando comandabas el mejor submarino de la flota.

El sonar volvió a emitir un pitido, esta vez más agudo y que se extendió rápidamente a la megafonía de todo el submarino. Era la señal que indicaba una trayectoria de colisión.

-_Ce n'est pas possible_ (No es posible) -dijo Benoat mientras miraba atónito la pantalla en la que se mostraba que aquel objeto había virado y ascendía directamente hacia ellos.

El impacto fue rápido y brutal, aunque las consecuencias pudieron haber sido nefastas de no ser por la excelente resistencia del casco del _Le Triomphant_. aquel objeto chocó lateralmente contra ellos e hizo que toda la estructura del submarino se estremeciera. En proa se abrió una pequeña vía de agua que pudo ser rápidamente controlada mediante en cierre de los mamparos estancos 7 y 9. El sistema de refrigeración del reactor principal resultó dañado y los motores dejaron de funcionar. Se perdió la energía de casi la totalidad del submarino y apenas el 18% de los sistemas permanecieron operativos. Sin embargo, apenas se produjeron vías de agua que pudiesen poner en peligro la integridad del submarino, que con los reactores apagados, comenzó a sumergirse lentamente.

El comandante Benoat ayudó al timonel a levantarse del suelo y se acercó al puesto de Candau mientras una lluvia de chispas de los sistemas cortocircuitados caía sobre sus cabezas. En el otro extremo de la sala se había producido un pequeño incendio, pero el segundo oficial ya tenía un extintor en sus manos y se disponía a sofocarlo. Benoat creyó verle una brecha en la cabeza que tenía muy mala pinta. Se concentró en lo que mostraba el sonar, que por suerte aún se mantenía operativo. El objeto había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Le dio instrucciones a Candau para que siguiera buscando y se dirigió hacia el puesto de comunicaciones, en donde descolgó el teléfono y pulsó el botón de la sala de máquinas. La prioridad absoluta era recuperar los motores.

-_Salle des machine?_ (¿Sala de máquinas?) -dijo Benoat, pero tan sólo recibió como respuesta ruido de estática y el sonido de golpes metálicos.

Nadie respondió desde la sala de máquinas, por lo que Benoat envió a uno de sus oficiales. Leon Thibault, de 33 años y natural del sur de Francia salió disparado de la sala de control y atravesó un estrecho pasillo metálico en dirección a popa. La tripulación aún se estaba reponiendo de los efectos del impacto y pudo comprobar que los daños no parecían muy importantes. Tan sólo pudo apreciar pequeñas vías de agua que no sería muy difícil reparar. Cuando llegó a la sala de máquinas, se detuvo en seco. Allí no había nadie, lo cual era inaceptable, teniendo en cuenta que allí trabajaban 7 personas. La sala de máquinas mostraba un aspecto desolador. Las bombas estaban paradas y todo el habitáculo olía a quemado. Los mamparos verticales estaban ennegrecidos, como si se hubiese producido un incendio, a pesar de que no había ni rastro de humo o llamas a la vista. En un mamparo creyó ver dibujada la silueta de un cuerpo humano, pero lo achacó a su imaginación. Se acercó a la mesa de comunicaciones, en donde el teléfono estaba descolgado y el piloto verde encendido junto a él indicaba que el comandante aún estaba al otro lado de la línea, esperando una respuesta. Leon se disponía a agarrrar el telefonillo cuando vio un cuerpo tendido de espaldas bajo uno de los generadores auxiliares. Vestía con un buzo azul, por lo que supo que se trataba de Francois, el jefe de máquinas. Leon le agarró de los hombros y le arrastró por el suelo hasta un espacio abierto y más seguro. El cuerpo no reaccionaba y permanecía inerte. Leon le dio la vuelta y le tendió boca arriba sobre el frío suelo metálico y fue entonces cuando vio el rostro de Francois. Leon había sido criado en el seno de una familia católica, por lo que se santiguó y corrió hasta el teléfono al que se aferró con fuerza.

-_Signeur_ (Señor) -dijo Leon.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il passe lá-bass?_(¿Qué está ocurriendo ahí?)-preguntó el comandante Benoat

-_Tout le monde a disparu, signeur. Seulement reste ici Francois_ (Ha desaparecido todo el mundo, señor. Sólo queda Francois)-dijo Leon con la voz entrecortada, y tras una pequeña pausa añadió. - _Ses yeux...ils ont devenu noirs _(Sus ojos... se han vuelto negros)

********

* * *

**5:23 am**

**Providence Hospital**

**1150 Varnum Street**

**Washington D.C.**

Mulder entró en la habitación número 19 de la UCI portando 2 vasos de café. Le tendió uno a Scully y le dio un sorbo al otro. Scully estaba sentada en una silla metálica junto a una pequeña mesa que les habían instalado en un rincón de la habitación, trabajando en su ordenador portátil. De vez en cuando, le lanzaba una furtiva mirada a Alice, cuyo cuerpo seguía inerte, acostada en la cama, prisionera de un profundo coma. Mulder permaneció de pie, esperando a que Scully dijese algo. Estaba revisando por segunda vez el informe que les habían enviado del laboratorio. El informe en el que se decía que el material genético de Alice era prácticamente perfecto, sin ninguna enfermedad hereditaria, con unos niveles proteínicos perfectamente equilibrados y sin mostrar ninguna carencia. La niña poseía un genotipo perfecto de ser humano, al margen de todo proceso evolutivo. Un genotipo que coincidía con el hipotético que tendría la Eva Mitocondrial, la Primera Mujer de la cual descendía toda la humanidad.

-Debe de haber algún error -dijo Scully mientras revisaba los datos que aparecían en una gráfica. -La muestra de Alice se debió de contaminar o fue confundida con otra.

-No hay ningún error, Scully. - corroboró Mulder. -La muestra fue sometida a un protocolo de seguridad de nivel 3. Esos datos son correctos.

-¿Correctos? ¿Me estás diciendo que Alice tiene 4 ó 5 millones de años?

-Alice tiene 9 años, Scully. Eso es algo demostrable por el testimonio de su madre y su partida de nacimiento.

-¿Y qué explicación tienes para esto? -dijo Scully señalando a la pantalla de su ordenador.

-Bueno, durante las últimas horas he estado elaborando una teoría al respecto.

Mulder puso una carpeta sobre la mesa y la abrió, distribuyendo sobre la mesa una serie de informes del caso que les había ocupado durante el último més. Ocho niñas habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-Empecemos por el principio. -dijo Mulder. -Repasemos los informes de las niñas abducidas.

-Desaparecidas -le corrigió Scully.

-De acuerdo. "Desaparecidas"-aceptó Mulder y le fue pasando los informes a Scully. -Sarah Wilson, 12 años, Missouri. Bethany Parker, 10 años, California. Hanna Stacy, 11 años, Dakota del Norte... se puede apreciar claramente que no existe patrón geográfico alguno.

-Son lugares aleatorios a lo largo de todo el país. No pudo habérselas llevado la misma persona.

-Debería ser alguien que pudiese desplazarse muy rápido -añadió Mulder.

-Aún así, alguien tuvo que proporcionarle información acerca de las víctimas. Debe tratarse de un grupo organizado.

-Es posible -dijo Mulder mientras sacaba un sobre lleno de fotos que tendió a Scully. -Dime lo que ves.

Scully abrió el sobre y fue colocando las fotos una a una sobre la mesa.

-Son las fotos de los lugares de las desapariciones de las niñas. Sus casas. Todas ellas desaparecieron en sus casas a excepción de la última, la niña de Maryland

-Que fue secuestrada por un hombre que quería protegerla de ser abducida -añadió Mulder. -Mira bien las fotos, Scully. ¿Observas alguna similitud?

-Todas ellas son viviendas unifamiliares. -dijo Scully mientras trataba de concentrarse en las fotografías. -Casas de madera, de aspecto antiguo, con un bonito porche a la entrada. Todas ellas están en zonas residenciales o en el campo, alejadas de la gran ciudad. Parecen sitios bastante tranquilos para vivir, con su jardín y sus flores y... -Scully volvió a revisar todas las fotos rápidamente. Todos los jardines tenían flores. ¡Todas las casas estaban rodeadas por una pradera con flores. Levantó rápidamente la vista hacia Mulder.

-_Mirabilis Jalapa_. -dijo Mulder, con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Lo he comprobado. Todas las casas están rodeadas por una plantación de bella de noche.

-Las flores que rodeaban la casa de los Stradford. La especie que dijo Byers que emitía esa radiación.

-Hice analizar una muestra, Scully. Los chicos del laboratorio me dijeron que aquella planta era transgénica. Había sido manipulada genéticamente.

-Pero, ¿manipulada para qué? -preguntó Scully

-Los especímenes de bella de noche analizados tenían unos niveles muy elevados de flavonoides. -le explicó Mulder, que había estado parte de la noche revisando publicaciones de fisiología vegetal. -Los flavonoides son unos metabolitos secundarios biosintetizados por las embriófitas o plantas terrestres. Sus funciones son muy diversas: protegen a las plantas de los efectos de la radiación ultravioleta del sol, les protegen del herbivorismo dotándolas de sabores desagradables para los depredadores, atraen a los animales polinizadores...

-Sigo sin entenderlo, Mulder. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Los flavonoides actúan como marcadores en las flores, Scully. Emiten en un espectro reconocible por insectos tales como las abejas, que se encargarán de realizar la polinización. Los flavonoides serían como las luces de una pista de aterrizaje.

-¿Pista de aterrizaje para qué? -preguntó Scully.

-Para lo que quiera que se llevara a esas niñas.

-Mulder, ¿estás insinuando que las casas estaban marcadas?

-Exacto. No fueron abducciones al azar.-Mulder abrió otra carpeta y le mostró a Scully certificados de compraventa de las distintas casas. -Todas las casas fueron adquiridas por sus respectivas familias a partir de la década de los sesenta. Y ninguna compra fue realizada a un particular. Todas las casas provenían de la administración pública. Fue el gobierno de los Estados Unidos quien les vendió esas casas.

-¿El Gobierno? -Scully miraba atónita los documentos que le estaba enseñando Mulder. - Entonces ellos serían los responsables de marcar las casas con esa variedad transgénica. ¿Por qué harían algo así?

-Para tener marcados a los sujetos de los experimentos. Aquellos que debían de ser abducidos. Humanos destinados a la experimentación por parte de seres de origen extraterrestre, con el consentimiento de miembros de nuestro gobierno. Ingeniería genética al más alto nivel, Scully. Estoy seguro de que el genotipo de las niñas desaparecidas mostraría resultados de manipulación parecidos a los de Alice. Creo que eso es lo que están haciendo con las personas abducidas. Esas niñas forman parte de un programa de experimentación genética.

Scully se levantó de la silla y comenzó a andar de manera errática por la habitación. Se mordió los nudillos de su mano derecha y se apoyó contra una pared, mientras miraba a aAlice.

-Esto es una locura. ¡Es ciencia ficción, Mulder!

-Tú misma viste los resultados de los análisis de Alice. ¿Aún te niegas a creer?

-Ya no sé en qué creer. -le dijo Scully en voz baja. -Pero si realmente existe una manera de descubrir lo que le está sucediendo a Alice...

-Esta es la pista que necesitábamos -le dijo Mulder mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Scully. -La pista que nos conducirá a la Verdad, a mi hermana, a Alice... y a ti.

Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, Scully tratando de asimilar todo aquello y Mulder ansioso por contar el resto de lo que había averiguado.

-Hay algo más. -dijo Mulder al fin. -Investigué a Layla Romanova.

-Ya que has empezado, cuéntamelo todo -le dijo Scully mientras se separaba de él y se dirigía de vuelta a la mesa.

Mulder se sentó junto a Scully y sacó un bloc de notas del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Realmente existió una persona llamada Layla Romanova -dijo Mulder.

-Apuesto a que habrán existido más de una con ese nombre. -le dijo scully, poco convencida. -Alice lo ha podido leer o escuchar en cualquier sitio. Incluso pudo habérselo inventado.

-Yo no lo creo -contraatacó Mulder. -En su hipnosis, Alice adoptó la personalidad de una mujer soviética que combatía en Stalingrado, en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Dio detalles, nombres de personas que he comprobado y que han resultado existir, situaciones que no se podrían saber de no haber estado realmente allí.

-Mulder, ¿tratas de decirme que Alice combatió en Stalingrado?

-No. Lo que trato de decir es que Alice, en su subconsciente, alberga recuerdos de alguien que sí lo hizo. De alguna manera está conectada a Layla Romanova -Mulder abrió su bloc de notas y comenzó a leer. -Layla fue una francotiradora del ejército soviético durante la batalla de Stalingrado. Se la describe como la mejor de la historia. Fue el terror de los nazis durante el tiempo en que duró la contienda.

-¿Y no se ha hecho ninguna película sobre ella? -preguntó Scully con ironía, ya que seguía sin creerse aquella historia.

-Era una mujer, Scully. Los soldados soviéticos jamás admitirían que fue una mujer la que les llevó a la victoria. Ni la prensa de la época tampoco. Por eso ella no aparece en los libros de historia -Mulder siguió pasando páginas de su bloc. -Misiones de infiltración, asesinatos de oficiales nazis, sabotajes en las vías de suministro... la lista es interminable.

-Debía de dar mucho miedo. -dijo Scully.

-¿Quieres verla? - le dijo Mulder mientras le tendía un pendrive.

Scully insertó el pen en el puerto USB de su ordenador y al instante se abrieron una serie de archivos que aparecieron en la pantalla. Fotos en blanco y negro se soldados soviéticos en las calles de Stalingrado. Scully se detuvo en una imagen en la que un hombre y una mujer posaban junto a un edificio derruído y amplió la imagen.

-¿Esa es Layla?

-La misma -dijo Mulder mientras ambos observaban a la mujer que posaba con un fusil colgado a su espalda.

-Tiene la misma mirada que Alice. -dijo Scully casi sin pensar.

-No sólo su misma mirada. También tiene el mismo color de pelo.

-La imagen está en blanco y negro, Mulder...

-Abre ese otro archivo -dijo Mulder mientras señalaba la pantalla. -Es de una entrevista a un soldado alemán que la BBC eliminó de su documental sobre el cincuenta aniversario de la batalla de Stalingrado.

Scully puso el video que le indicó Mulder y contempló atónita el relato de aquel anciano que había sobrevivido a Stalingrado y que relataba cómo una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos, a la que apodaban el diablo rojo, les había tendido una emboscada. Posteriormente, el hombre sufría un infarto y moría delante de las cámaras.

-Tiene los mismos ojos que Alice y su mismo color de pelo. ¿Y?

-Ahora viene lo mejor, Scully. Abre ese otro archivo. Le pedí a Frohiki que hiciera un morphing con una foto de Alice y la envejeciera unos 25 años.

Scully abrió el archivo que le indicó Mulder y una foto del rostro de Alice apareció en la pantalla. Pulsó "Comenzar" y en un par de segundos, la cara de Alice empezó a envejecer. La imagen de Alice era ahora la de una mujer adulta. Sobre la pantalla apareció un icono que indicaba "continuar" y Scully lo pulsó. En el margen izquierdo de la pantalla apareció una foto de Layla que se situó junto a la de Alice. En el rostro de ambas comenzaron a aparecer varios puntos de color rojo mientras el programa comparaba ambas imágenes. Al cabo de un minuto, el resultado apareció en la pantalla: Coincidencia 95%

-Son idénticas, Mulder. -Scully no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. -Alice será idéntica a Layla a esa edad. Una coincidencia del 95% no se da por muchas similitudes genéticas que compartas con alguien, incluso con un familiar. ¡Son la misma persona!¿Cómo es posible?

- Dos personas genéticamente idénticas, separadas por el tiempo y compartiendo un vínculo psíquico.

Scully se levantó de su silla y se quedó junto a la cama de Alice. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras contemplaba el cuerpo de la niña. Sólo fue capaz de pronunciar unas palabras entrecortadas.

-Mulder, ¿qué le han hecho?

********

* * *

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL SUBCONSCIENTE, AJENO AL ESPACIO Y AL TIEMPO**

**

* * *

**

A pesar de que no les veía, Alice podía escuchar a las personas que hablaban a su alrededor. Creyó distinguir las voces de los agentes del FBI, Mulder y Scully, que hablaban sobre ella, pero apenas podía entender lo que estaban diciendo. Estaba tan lejos de ellos...

Alice se acomodó en su butaca, que era algo incómoda y estaba tapizada con una tela bastante vieja y descolorida. Estaba a punto de comenzar la película. Se incorporó en su asiento y miró hacia atrás. El cine estaba completamente vacío, pero no le extrañó en aquellas circunstancias. El local olía a viejo y debía tener bastantes años, aunque recordó que todos los cines olían siempre así. Su abuelo le solía llevar al cine al menos una vez al mes. A un viejo cine que estaba en un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de donde vivía ella. Nunca daban películas de estreno y la mayoría eran en blanco y negro y sin sonido. Las que más le gustaban eran las de Charles Chaplin, que era quien más le hacía reir. Aquel recuerdo le transmitió a Alice una sensación agridulce, pues aquellos buenos momentos terminaron cuando su abuelo murió. Nadie le había vuelto a llevar al cine.

Las luces comenzaron a bajar de intensidad y poco a poco se fueron apagando. Alice fue presa de la excitación. La película estaba a punto de empezar. El proyector comenzó a funcionar y la pantalla se iluminó de blanco, mientras aparecía una cuenta atrás. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

La película empezaba con una canción en un idioma que ella no entendía, pero le sonaba a ruso. La letra no estaba subtitulada, aunque ella odiaba los subtítulos. Iban tan rápido que era imposible que alguien los pudiese leer en su totalidad. Sin perder la vista de la pantalla, Alice comenzó a buscar algo entre sus piernas. No encontró las palomitas y ya no había tiempo de ir a comprarlas, aunque no estaba segura de si tenía dinero. Se resignó y se concentró en la película. En la pantalla desfilaban hombres en uniforme y se oían disparos de fondo. Era una película de guerra, la primera que iba a ver en toda su vida, aunque ya conocía algunas cosas gracias a su amiga, que había estado luchando en esa guerra.

Una puerta se abrió junto a la parte derecha de la pantalla y otra persona entró en el cine. Se movía lentamente, como si le costase caminar o estuviese buscando a alguien. Parecía desorientada. Permaneció unos instantes junto a la pantalla y luego caminó lentamente hasta la séptima fila. Fue dejando butacas atrás y finalmente se sentó junto a Alice.

-¿Eres Alice? -le preguntó.

-Y tú eres Layla

Las dos permanecieron sentadas, en silencio, mirando a la pantalla. Ambas tenían la sensación de que en aquel lugar el tiempo no importaba, de que estaban al margen de lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior. Frente a ellas, la película continuaba. Había empezado una batalla entre las calles de una ciudad en ruinas.

-Esto es un cine, ¿verdad? -preguntó Layla al cabo de unos minutos, mirando a la pantalla con fascinación. -Es la primera vez que estoy en uno.

-Mi abuelo solía llevarme a menudo. -le dijo Alice sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-Yo no tuve abuelo

Los combates siguieron sucediéndose en la pantalla. Una mujer se había encaramado a lo alto de una torre que parecía pertenecer a una iglesia y desde allí arriba había comenzado a abatir soldados enemigos.

-Siento no haber entendido lo que tratabas de decirme desde aquella ventana -dijo Layla al fin, mientras se llevaba una mano al vientre, que lo tenía parcialmente cubierto de sangre.

-Pero evité que te mataran -contestó Alice. -Si estás aquí es porque aún sigues viva. Cuando mueres tienes que salir por aquella puerta de ahí atrás -Alice le señaló una puerta que estaba varias filas más atrás.

-Estaba convencida de que estaba muerta y que esto era... -empezó a decir Layla, pero Alice la interrumpió.

-La película aún no ha terminado -dijo Alice mientras señalaba la pantalla. -Y en seguida vas a volver a aparecer. Pero debes salir por la puerta por la que has entrado. La que te conducirá a tu mundo.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-No sé cómo pero lo sé. -dijo Alice. -Se entra por aquella puerta, te sientas aquí y luego puedes salir de vuelta por donde has entrado. O si no, puedes salir por aquella otra puerta, pero esa es la mala... y ya no puedes volver.

Layla asintió, a pesar de que lo no entendía bastante bien, pero si tenía una oportunidad de regresar y terminar lo que había empezado, no podía desaprovecharla. Tenía que hacerlo por Dimitri. Se preguntó si Dimitri había entrado en aquel cine tambien, si había escogido la puerta equivocada. ¿Todas las personas que morían terminaban en aquel lugar? Layla creía que no, puesto que aquel cine estaba demasiado vacío. ¿Acaso sería una especie de estación de paso? Quizas un limbo para la reflexión y las segundas oportunidades.

-¿Quien es Fox Mulder? -preguntó Layla -Hablé con él en sueños.

-Es el hermano de mi amiga Samantha -contestó Alice. -Él y Scully nos ayudarán. Están tratando de encontrar a las demás. A las que son como nosotras.

-¿Y qué es lo que somos? ¿Por qué estamos conectadas de esta manera?

-Todas formamos parte de ti. Tú fuiste la original.

-No lo entiendo -replicó Layla.

-Debes irte ya o no podrás regresar -le dijo Alice.

En la película, a la protagonista de la historia le acababan de disparar. La mujer caía al suelo agarrándose el pecho que empezaba a cubrirse de sangre. Sus compañeros corrían a socorrerla y la tendían en una improvisada camilla con la que se disponían a trasladarla de vuelta al campamento. Fue entonces cuando Layla comenzó a comprenderlo. Se levantó de la butaca.

-Si no me hubieses dicho por qué puerta debía salir, hubiese salido por aquella otra -dijo Layla señalando la puerta trasera. -Entonces, hubiera desaparecido, ¿no?

-Si no te das prisa desaparecerás igual -contestó Alice con voz auroritaria.

Layla asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que había entrado. Se detuvo unos instantes frente al pomo, que estaba muy frío. Lo agarró con fuerza y tiró de él. Una intensa luz blanquecina la cegó y fue incapaz de ver lo que aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta, pero Layla se armó de valor y atravesó el umbral. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

En la pantalla, los soldados estaban introduciendo a la mujer herida en una improvisada tienda de campaña, mientras llamaban a gritos a un médico. Junto al cuerpo de aquella mujer se agolpaban casi una veintena de hombres a los que se les veía nerviosos y preocupados. El cuerpo de la mujer permanecía tendido, sin moverse. ¿Estaría muerta?

Alice se agarró con tal fuerza a la butaca que creyó que se le rompería alguna uña. Su corazón empezaba a latir con más fuerza. La chica de la pantalla seguía sin dar señales de vida. Alice empezó a temerse lo peor, cuando de pronto la mujer abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser. Estaba viva.

-Lo has conseguido, Layla. -dijo Alice

* * *

********

********

********

05:56 a.m

**Oriole Park at Camden Yards**

Baltimore (Maryland)

El Oriole Park at Camden Yards era el estadio de béisbol donde jugaban los Baltimore Orioles, el equipo de la ciudad. Estaba situado cerca del puerto y a aquella hora tan temprana, ya presentaba cierta actividad. Dos jardineros montados sobre sus cortacéspeds acababan de empezar el cuidado del terreno de juego que a última hora del día albergaría uno de los grandes partidos de la liga. Un camión acababa de entrar por un lateral del estadio y se disponía a descargar las nuevas plataformas que debían instalarse a contrareloj en el acceso a los vestuarios. Todos los empleados permanecía ajenos al hombre que sentado en un asiento de la tribuna ubicada bajo el marcador, fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo. A fin de cuentas, mucha gente tenía acceso a aquel estadio, y no era poco frecuente ver a hombres trajeados sentados en tribunas y gradas, contemplando la grandeza de aquel estadio.

Cuando comenzó a oir los pasos que se acercaban por las escaleras de la puerta de acceso más cercana, el fumador se encendió otro cigarrillo sin girarse siquiera para ver quién se acercaba. Acarició la culata del revólver que llevaba en el interior de su chaqueta, puesto que siempre le gustaba ser precavido. Mientras los pasos se fueron acercando, distinguió el sonido de unos zapatos de tacón al caminar sobre la madera. Se relajó y le dió una profunda calada a su cigarrillo, mientras seguía contemplando el terreno de juego. Los pasos cesaron y reconoció aquella fragancia que invadió el aire antes incluso de que ella se sentara a su lado.

-LLegas tarde -dijo el fumador

-Tus hombres casi me matan -contestó ella.

-Tal vez se excedieran un poco -dijo el fumador mientras el humo envolvía su rostro. -Nunca debimos haber llegado a esto, pero estabas poniendo en peligro la misión, Diana.

-LLevo meses asignada a los expedientes X y pasandoos información. -dijo Diana Fowley enfadada. -He mentido, he ocultado pruebas al FBI. Pruebas que hubiesen conducido a Mulder hasta vosotros, hasta las entrañas del maldito Sindicato. Y tus estúpidos mercenarios han estado a punto de matarme en dos ocasiones.

-Pero todo ha salido según lo planeado.

-No estaba planeado que yo tuviese que asesinar a Ellen Stradfor. Tus hombres sólo tenían que llevarse a la niña.

-Tuvimos que precipitar los acontecimientos -explicó el fumador mientras le daba otra calada al cigarrillo. -Había gente en Washington que se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Aún así, nos has proporcionado algo de tiempo que nos vendrá muy bién para ultimar ciertos detalles.

-Creo que Mulder sabe más cosas de las que nos ha contado -dijo Fowley.

-Pensaba que Mulder confiaba en ti. Esa fue una de las razones por las que te asignamos esta misión.

-Mulder no confía en nadie. Tan solo en Scully.

-Ya nos hemos encargado de la agente Scully -dijo el fumador mientras arrojaba el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisaba con la suela de su zapato. -Pronto no le quedará nadie en quien confiar.

-Espero que aún recuerdes nuestro trato. -dijo Fowley con seriedad.

-El agente Mulder no sufrirá ningún daño por mi parte. Tienes mi palabra. Pero si el Sindicato decide eliminarlo será complicado que yo pueda intervenir.

El fumador se puso en pie, dando por terminada la conversación. Echó una nueva mirada alrededor del campo, para cerciorarse de que nadie les había estado observando.

-Mulder conoce la existencia de Layla -dijo Fowley de repente y observó cómo el fumador arqueaba sus cejas a modo de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? -preguntó con voz fría.

-Sometió a la niña a hipnosis.

-Muy hábil. Arriesgado, pero ingenioso. Mulder hubiese sido un excelente aliado.

-No descubrió gran cosa -continuó diciendo Fowley. -Pero no creo que estuviese en vuestros planes que Mulder conociese la existencia de Layla.

-A estas alturas poco importa. El Proyecto está prácticamente terminado.

-¿Y los resultados han sido satisfactorios? -preguntó Fowley con nerviosismo. -Me niego a creer que todo lo que le hemos hecho a esas niñas haya sido en vano.

-Aún es pronto para asegurarlo, pero confiemos en que tengamos éxito -dijo el fumador mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo de su paquete de Morley y se lo llevaba a los labios -Nuestra supervivencia como especie depende de ello.

* * *

********

********

********

8:05 am

Providence Hospital

1150 Varnum Street

Washington D.C.

Scully atravesó el pasillo que conducía a la habitación número 19 de la UCI, en la cual estaba Alice y se sintió enormemente aliviada al descubrir que la puerta de la habitación estaba flanqueada por dos buenos agentes a los que ella conocía muy bien. Skinner les había enviado a hombres de confianza, tal como le habían solicitado. Les saludo con un gesto y entró en la habitación.

Mulder estaba sentado, trabajando en el ordenador portatil. Alice seguía en su cama, tal como la había dejado un par de horas atrás, cuando Mulder le había obligado a irse a casa a descansar.

-Te dije que durmieras un poco -le reprochó Mulder.

-Y yo te dije que sólo iba a darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa -contestó Scully. -No pienso volver a dejar sola a Alice.

-No le servirás de nada a Alice si terminas ingresada tú también. Necesitas descansar.

Scully no rebatió el argumento de Mulder y se limitó a permanecer en silencio.

-No volverán a por Alice -continuó diciendo Mulder. -Ahora que han sido descubiertos no querrán verse implicados. Eso les delataría.

-Espero que tengas razón -dijo Scully y señaló el ordenador -¿Has descubierto algo más?

-Es posible -contestó Mulder mientras seguía concentrado en la pantalla del ordenador. - Los hombres que trajeron a Alice a este hospital tenían pasaportes falsos. Skinner ha estado interrogando a Robert Uris, pero no ha conseguido que le diga gran cosa.

-Sabe que si vende a la gente para la que trabaja es hombre muerto -comentó Scully.

-Descubrimos que además de una falsa identidad, ambos tenían una pequeña guía para hablar español. Como si fuesen a viajar a algún sitio.

-¿ A dónde tendrían intención de ir después de dejar aquí a Alice?

-A Argentina -contestó Mulder. -Investigué sus nombres y ambos tienen una reserva para volar a Buenos Aires esta noche. Desde allí, tenían reservado otro vuelo hasta las Islas Malvinas, en donde iban a recogerles y a trasladarles hasta un barco oceanográfico que en estos instantes se está dirigiendo al Mar de Weddel.

-¿La antartida?

-Acabo de estar hablando con los chicos -dijo Mulder refiriéndose a los Tiradores Solitarios - Les pedí que buscaran información acerca de algún incidente que se hubiese dado recientemente en la Antártida.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Scully.

-Hace una semana tuvo un accidente un submarino nuclear francés que se cree que estaba realizando pruebas nucleares en el Mar de Weddel. La información no ha salido a la luz pública, pero Byers dice que se está coordinando una operación de rescate de caracter altamente confidencial. Creo que nuestros dos hombres se dirigen a ese submarino para deshacerse de las pruebas.

-¿Pruebas de qué?

-Creemos que el submarino chocó contra un ovni.

Scully no dijo nada. No tenía ganas de discutir con Mulder. Lógicamente, ella no se creía nada de la historia del ovni y tenía ciertas dudas sobre la existencia real de aquel submarino. Pero de una cosa sí que estaba segura. Si los hombres que habían tratado de matar a Alice tenían intereses en aquel lugar, merecía la pena ser investigado.

-Voy a reservar un vuelo para esta noche -dijo Mulder

-¿Skinner te ha dado permiso para esto?

-No. Tan sólo me ha dicho que no me lo iba a prohibir.

Scully desvió la vista hacia la cama y se acercó para acariciar el rostro de Alice, que permanecía ajena a todo aquello. Le iba a doler tener que separarse de ella, pero su deber era acompañar a Mulder a la Antártida. Seguir aquella pista que aunque bien pudiera ser falsa, era todo lo que tenían.

-Ve a casa a descansar, Mulder. -dijo Scully. -Y reserva dos billetes para el vuelo de esta noche.

-Scully, no deberías...

-Me necesitas y lo sabes.

-Pero no sabemos el tiempo que estaremos allí -dijo Mulder.

-Da igual -dijo Scully tras una pausa. -No sé si me quedan días o semanas de vida. Todo puede acabar en un instante, de repente. Pero si existe una manera de salvar a Alice, no pienso quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados. Aunque sé que es muy posible que no me de tiempo... a volver con ella.

Scully agarró con fuerza la mano de Alice. Era muy posible que no la volviese a ver, que no le diese tiempo a regresar de la Antártida. Mulder se acercó a ella y le abrazó con más ganas que nunca. Él haría todo lo posible por salvarlas, de eso estaba segura. Si había alguien en este mundo que pudiese salvarlas, ese era Mulder. Y las salvaría, a las dos.

Scully convenció a Mulder de que se fuese a casa a dormir y éste aceptó a regañadientes. Le dijo que ultimaría los detalles del viaje y se pasaría a última hora de la tarde por el hospital para reogerla. Se despidió y abandonó la habitación, dejando a Scully sentada junto a la cama de Alice.

-Es muy posible que éste sea el último día que pasemos juntas -comenzó a decir Scully. -Pero aunque yo no consiga volver, Mulder te salvará

Scully introdujo una mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su gabardina y sacó un pequeño objeto rectangular, que estaba envuelto en papel de regalo.

-Cuando venía hacia aquí he encontrado una librería abierta y te he comprado una cosa. -dijo Scully mientras desenvolvía el libro que le había comprado a Alice. -Estoy segura de que te va a encantar. A mí, me lo leyó mi madre cuando yo era pequeña.

Scully puso el libro sobre su regazo y lo abrió por la primera página. Aún tenían todo el día por delante. Carraspeó para aclararse la voz y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

-Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Capítulo 1. En la madriguera del conejo. -hizo una pequeña pausa dramática y continuó leyendo, - Alicia empezaba ya a cansarse de estar sentada con su hermana a la orilla del río sin tener nada que hacer: había echado un par de ojeadas al libro que su hermana estaba leyendo, pero no tenía dibujos ni diálogos, ¿Y de qué sirve un libro sin dibujos ni diálogos?...


End file.
